Teach me, Sakura-sensei!
by x. Scarlet Soul .x
Summary: AU. Sakura thought that tutoring a bunch of boys after school would be an easy way to get extra credits for university. But she soon found out that, being constantly molested and harassed by these hormone-driven guys wasn't exactly her idea! /Various Sakura pairings/
1. Haruno Sakura Sensei

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a hot teacher and a tensai student on her trails too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** T

**A/N: This plot has been stuck in my head for such a long time that I decided to write it. XD**

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

Sakura stretched her arms comfortably as the class ended. Ah, finally, break time! Sakura picked up her bento contently as she felt her stomach grumble with hunger. But, alas, her precious lunch time was spoiled by a message from her homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi.

"Haruno Sakura?" Kakashi poked his head into the classroom and glanced around; seeing the pink haired girl, he nodded to her, "Would you go to the principle's office please? He wants to have a word with you."

Sakura's hand stopped in midair as she prepared to open her bento box. Irritation stirred up inside her, "Yes, Kakashi-sensei."

Abandoning her tempting bento, Sakura stood up from her desk and hurried out of the classroom with a groan.

Haruno Sakura, aged 16, was a highschool girl enrolled in the Konoha Academy. Being a top student at her school, she was the 'role model' of her grade. Apart from that, she was also quite attractive; having blossomed through her years, Sakura had developed a charming figure and her bright, twinkling green eyes were particularly striking. She now huffed as she walked swiftly towards the principal's office, her pink hair flowing beautifully. What could he possibly want to talk about? Certainly not her grades, they were perfect. Perhaps about her engagement in physical education? She wasn't quite the sports type so her P.E teacher often frowned upon the few rounds of laps she could do.

Sakura was slightly breathless as she reached the principal's door; she knocked and waited politely for an answer. When her entrance was granted, she pushed the door open and stepped in, "Haruno Sakura." She announced herself, "You wanted a word with me, sir?"

"Ah yes," the principal smiled as he looked up from a stack of paperwork on his desk, "Do have a seat," he gestured towards a chair in front of the desk.

"Thank you," Sakura sat down gingerly.

The principal leaned his elbows on the table, crossed his fingers, and rested his chin on his hands, "So, Haruno-san," he began with a serious tone, "I have faced some problems with the academic quality of some boys."

Sakura heaved a silent sigh of relief, so the problem didn't lie with her after all.

"I simply cannot understand how they manage to obtain such low grades," the principal shook his head slightly, "And they're already in highschool, how do they expect to get into a decent university with such unremarkable results? Besides," he continued, "This is obviously giving our school a bad reputation, so as principal, Haruno-san, I ask for your help. You have been an excellent student and your marks are outstanding," the principal nodded at her to emphasize his point, "So if you are able to spare an hour of your precious time everyday after school, and two hours on Fridays, would you please help these boys with their work? You will be given credit for your contribution and it shall go into your records."

Sakura smiled, "I'll be happy to help, sir, I'm glad that I am able to assist these students."

"Wonderful," the principal clapped his hands together, and drew out a sheet of paper from a folder, "Here are the names of the students and the days which they are staying after school. You're a big help, Haruno-san, thank you very much. I'm sure you'll do a great job."

"It's my pleasure," Sakura stood up and accepted the paper with a polite bow and exited the room.

This time, Sakura walked more slowly down the corridor and she scanned through the list of names on the paper:

_Monday: Uzumaki Naruto—Mathematics (Geometry II)._

Sakura wrinkled her nose at the name, "Never heard of him." She moved on to the next one.

_Tuesday: Uchiha Sasuke—History (Civilization in Relation to the Modern World)._

_Wednesday: Uchiha Itachi—History (Social Studies)._

"The Uchiha brothers?" Sakura sniffed, "I thought they were pretty smart? I guess history just bores them," she made a face, "Like it bores me."

_Thursday: Sabaku no Gaara—Japanese (III)._

"Sa... baku... no... Gaara?" Sakura squinted at the paper, "Oh, isn't he the one who just returned to Japan from America?" She exhaled. _No wonder he's struggling with Japanese._

_Friday:  
Satoshi Sasori—Economics (Part II).  
Ueda Deidara—Chemistry (Introduction to Bonding)._

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Economics?" she choked out, struggling not to giggle, "That's almost the easiest subject that ever existed!"

She sighed as she ran a hand through her silky hair; she's going to have a hard time this month. Fortunately, all the time she needs to squeeze out is only an hour everyday. Sakura smiled to herself, this is going to be easy, and she is able to earn extra credits for university! What luck!

Oh, but there were many things that she didn't know; Sakura doesn't realize it. But soon, she'll find out that teaching these bunches of boys afterschool wasn't exactly the cleverest, _or healthiest_, thing to do.

And Haruno Sakura was going to have to experience that on her own.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**...molesting begins in next chapter? ...maybe? XDD**

**You have been warned~!**

**-Reviews are very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement!**


	2. Lesson 1

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** T

**A/N: I forgot to mention this in the first chapter (but I guess it isn't very important anyway), I just wanted to note that, the family names of Sasori and Deidara are completely made up by me, to avoid any confusion. (I know that those names aren't very remarkable, but please sympathize with me. :))**

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

The school grounds were silent, as all the students have long gone home.

The birds chirped quietly in their trees outside the classroom. Sakura looked up from her english homework and glanced at the closed classroom door impatiently. This Uzumaki person is taking a long time, Sakura thought irritably; she wondered if he had ditched his afterschool studies and went home instead. This mere thought annoyed and nagged Sakura. She tapped her pencil against her chin with irritated impatience. If he doesn't show up within the next ten minutes, she'll pack up and go home, Sakura decided.

Continuing to scribble her homework on her notebook, Sakura drummed her fingers on the table with absent-minded boredom.

Finally, the door was opened with a swish and Sakura looked up, startled by the sudden noise. There in the doorway, stood a blond boy, slightly out of breath, his bright blue eyes twinkling. He grinned widely as he saw her, and his eyes sparkled.

"Sakura-chan!" was his greeting to her on their first meeting.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him doubtfully, something about the grin on his face made her feel uncomfortable, "Erm, I don't suppose we know each other well enough to address by our first names? In fact, I don't think we've met before at all," she added with caution, "I reckon it'd be more appropriate if you'd call me 'Haruno-san'."

The blond boy didn't seem to mind her cold sarcasm and he ignored her formal addressing; he pulled a chair beside her and sat down, "Don't be so cold to me, Sakura-chan! I've always admired you! If I'd known that you're going to be tutoring me, I would have come straight here!"

"Well, thank you for your enthusiasm," Sakura replied with a sniff, eyeing the blond, "I do suppose we should get started with our work."

The boy pouted as his shoulders went slack, "Arh... not maths..."

Sakura glanced at the book held in the boy's hands and grabbed it from him; it's best if they got straight to the point, "Let's see... you're having trouble with geometry, aren't you?" she muttered as she flipped open the book and searched through the pages.

"Sakura-chan, let's not talk about maths now!"

"But talking about maths is the whole point of us staying here, Uzumaki-san."

"But Sakura-chan—"

"Here," Sakura interrupted, fearing that if this conversation continued, she'll never get this work done; she placed the book in front of him and pointed to a question, "Prove that this triangle is congruent to the other."

Surprisingly, no more complaints came from the blond and he actually started to solve the problem obediently on a sheet of paper.

Sakura sighed inwardly; placing her elbows on the desk and resting her chin on the palm of her hands, she observed the boy in silence. He was actually quite cute, Sakura suddenly realized, and her gaze wandered over his figure. He seems to be so strong and well-built too... Sakura stared at him, how could she have not noticed the existence of such a boy? The way his azure eyes looked, half-hidden behind the shadows of his eyelashes, was so mysterious and mesmerizing. She continued to stare, lost in her own thoughts.

"Sakura-chan?"

The pair of blue eyes were now clearly in view, staring directly at her. Oh, how beautiful they looked when they reflected the soft rays of the late afternoon sun! Clear pools of crystal water couldn't have done better.

"Saa-kura-chan~?"

"Huh? What?" Sakura snapped out of her daydreaming and sat up straight, the blond boy grinned before her.

"I don't understand this."

Sakura cleared her throat, trying to hide the blush of embarrassment that appeared on her cheeks, had he caught her staring at him?

"Uh, yes? Oh, you don't understand it?" Sakura blurted absent-mindedly, not really paying attention to what he had said.

The blond stared back at her intently, something was written in his eyes that Sakura couldn't really recognize.

"Well, you see, it's given that angle ABC is congruent to angle DEF, so to prove that these two triangles are congruent you have to prove that these two sides are—"

"No, that's not what I meant."

"No?" Sakura asked with puzzlement.

"I meant to say that I don't understand how you have such beautiful eyes, Sakura-chan."

All she could say was "Oh," and the blush returned to her cheeks again. How odd, wasn't this the way she felt about him too? Sakura started to smile, but the events that followed shattered all her intentions of smiling to him. She didn't really know what happened, it was just all too fast for her innocently slow reactions.

She was in the boy's arms. Sakura didn't how but, his arms felt strong around her body and for a flash of moment her heartbeat stopped. It was her conscience that brought her back to her senses. Gasping in horror, she pushed the boy away in utter bafflement.

"Wh-What are you doing, Uzumaki-san?" she demanded, cowering from him.

"Your hair smells so nice, Sakura-chan," he smiled dreamily, his eyes glinted with childish excitement.

"I do believe we should avoid any physical contact."

It was as though her words fell upon deaf ears. The blond boy didn't seem to hear her one bit as he ignored her look of horror and extended his arms to hug her again, "And you're so huggable!"

No, she wasn't scared, but she was horrified. She most definitely did not intend this to turn out this way. And... something about this boy started to change, his childish aura seemed to be disappearing. But replacing it was something more frightening. Sakura continued to back away from him. Until her back hit the cold solid wall, Sakura had failed to feel any alarm or fear. Now, she thought otherwise. The boy leaned his arms against the wall on either sides of her head and stared into her eyes. Sakura had to bite her lip to refrain from screaming or doing something idiotic.

"Be mine, Sakura-chan."

Sakura drew in a sharp breath, "I-I, I beg your pardon?"

He bent down and whispered against her lips, "Be mine, Sakura-chan."

"Why, you—!"

The boy grabbed her resisiting arms and pinned them against the wall, "Please? Sakura-chan?"

Sakura froze, exposing her hesitation before the pair of cerulean eyes, the beautiful pair of blue eyes that captured her at that very moment. Her heartbeat quickened as she gazed into those deep pools of sweet warmth. However, she soon regretted her moment of hesitation when she felt his lips upon hers again. But this time, he took advantage of her immobility and her opened jaw. Sakura forced back a moan as he licked her lips and explored the hot cavern of her mouth. He devoured her hungrily, as if she was the most succulent dessert he ever had.

Sakura let out a gasp as their lips parted, "U... Uzumaki Naruto! You're the most—most—impudent person I-I've ever met!! Let go of me now, you—you varmint!!"

Naruto stared at her his eyes flashed. Sakura recoiled, she couldn't help but feel guilty, d-did she say anything that deeply insulted him?

"Sakura-chan... you said my name, Sakura-chan!!" his lips broke into a grin as he hugged her again, this time from mere joy.

Sakura struggled against him, but it was all in vain. Oh, how could she have felt _guilty _for calling this boy impudent as he really is? H-He should have been called something worse than 'impudent'! Sakura groaned inwardly. Thinking quickly, she stomped on his foot with all her might and he let go, falling into a chair with pain, "Ouch!! Wh-What—Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura didn't miss this opportunity to escape, she grabbed her things and made a wild dash for the door, "Uzumaki Naruto! Your lesson today is over!"

She exited the classroom and closed the door with a bang, leaving the blond boy staring dreamily at the door.

A breeze blew in the classroom from a half-opened window and the pages of the geometry book fluttered with the wind. The room was quiet and the reddish orange rays of the setting sun turned the boy's hair golden. His blue eyes flashed with the warm colours of dusk as he gazed out of the window, "She tasted so sweet."

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**-Reviews are very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	3. Lesson 2

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** T

**A/N: Please enjoy~! :D**

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

Leaning her elbows on the table, Sakura rested her head on her hands.

She had a long day. Not only did she have a maths test, but also a history essay to complete; moreover, she had to prepare for a class discussion the next morning. She was definitely annoyed. And on top of that, she still has to teach _Uchiha Sasuke_. The arrogant boy who seems to look down upon everybody and refuses to associate with anyone, even his brother? No, she, Haruno Sakura, was definitely not ready to deal with such a person today, not when she's already very busy off with all the homework.

He would probably ignore her anyway, what is the point of tutoring him afterschool? He doesn't have any interests in history at all and neither does she. (Although as much as she disliked him, Sakura had to admit that he was pretty good-looking.) _But, if you look on the bright side_, thought Sakura, _I could at least gather some more information for my history essay._

Oh, today's lesson is going to be disastrous. Uchiha Sasuke would probably throw his book at her or something.

If he even bothered to come at all.

Sakura twitched impatiently, why was she wasting time here waiting for a student (who was probably not going to come, even!) instead of staying at home cozily and organizing her discussion notes? Oh, damn extra credits. If it wasn't for university!

"Oh! Goodness!" Sakura groaned out loud, from sheer exasperation.

A voice interrupted her.

"Ah? Why do I have to stay afterschool for such an idiotic thing?"

Sakura whipped her head around. She narrowed her eyes, oh, it was Uchiha Sasuke alright. She recognized that raven hair, that arrogant look on his face. She tried her best to smile, but with all this irritation inside her, she found it undoubtedly difficult. She managed a crooked smile, which tugged at her lips at an awkward angle. Uchiha Sasuke cast his indifferent gaze upon her, "Oh, are you Haruko?"

"It's Haruno," Sakura corrected, "Haruno Sakura," she twitched irritably.

He merely waved his hand dismissively and flung his book on the table, annoyance written all over his face.

Sakura decided to ignore his rudeness and opened his book, "So, what chapter is it that you have trouble—"

"You're annoying," he suddenly said, "History is such a pointless thing."

Sakura swallowed her anger, "However, you must certainly raise your average. Otherwise—"

"Oh, but who cares?"

"The principal cares. I care, because if you don't raise your average, I might get in trouble."

"Hn? So it's for yourself?"

Sakura held back her glare, "Yes. It's for myself," she snapped irritably, "Now, let's get started on this, okay? Maybe we'll just work on it for half an hour today but you have to at least improve _something_."

Without waiting for a reply, Sakura slammed the book in front of him and started off, "Look, do you know what the Renaissance was? Oh, I suppose you don't. And what about Spain's golden century? No, you probably don't know what the _Siglo De Oro _was either. Okay, so, first off, the Renaissance was a period of time when brilliant pieces of artworks and literature were made. It started off in Italy, from the year 1500—"

"...put a sock in it."

Sakura couldn't restrain her glare this time, "_Excuse_ me?"

"Shut up, your voice annoys me."

"Well, I never—!" Sakura half gasped in utter disbelief at his impudence. She was here to _help_ him, for God's sake! And here he is, not the least bit thankful for her help and moreover, saying these harsh words! Oh, she didn't give up her precious homework time just to stay here and be insulted! She's not willing to put up with this either, not if she could help it!

Sakura planted her hands on her hips and looked at him matter-of-factly, "Well, ex-cuu-se me," she said with bitter sarcasm, "Your voice don't quite bring pleasure to me, either. In fact, I suppose your voice brings more annoyance to me than mine does to you. And if you could oh so realise, _I_ do not enjoy wasting my time here on _you_. So if you think I'm absolutely fine in staying here with you, then you are more than wrong, I have to say you're totally nuts."

Uchiha Sasuke obviously didn't expect such a response from her. His eyes widened, and his body stiffened for a flash of moment. But he was rumored as a prodigy after all, so he quickly regained his posture, "Hn...? Interesting."

"What...?" Sakura stared at him as he stood up slowly.

The raven haired boy looked down at her with a smirk, his hands in his pockets, his eyes flashing, "You're not fine in staying here alone with me, you say?" he emphasized the word 'alone' in a drawl, obviously hinting at something.

Sakura swallowed uncomfortably, she drew back in her chair, "I-I did say that."

He leaned down until his face was level to hers, "Normally girls would have been crazy for that."

Sakura relaxed her tense muscles for a moment, "Oh, you're full of yourself!" she sniffed, rolling her eyes at him, "Are you so confident that you're able to say that the whole female population would go crazy for you?" Sakura knew that her heartbeat was racing, but she really felt more irritation to him than anything else, "In fact, can you even say that all the girls in _this school _are crazy for you?"

Seeing him keeping silent, Sakura continued, "Well, you can't," she shrugged as she exposed the palm of her hands to emphasize her point, "I'm a perfect example."

Her chin was tilted harshly and she found herself staring into Uchiha Sasuke's eyes, "Nfu, interesting indeed." he chuckled deeply, "However, I'll make you change your opinion."

Sakura recoiled, she knew that she had said too much. Now she probably hurt his ego and got herself into a mess... and hurting Uchiha Sasuke's ego was never a clever thing to do.

Their lips collided. Sakura felt her body go rigid as her wrists were trapped together with his hand. His mouth felt hot on hers and her knees went weak, if she weren't sitting, she would have collapsed to the floor. He thrust his tongue into her mouth and his lips moved on hers sensually.

"Oh my—!" Sakura gasped between the pauses when they broke apart to take breaths, but her mouth was soon intruded again.

Feeling her head starting to spin, Sakura quickly struggled out of his grasp. She slapped his hand away from her chin and stood up, "G-Get away from me!" She covered her mouth with her fingers, feeling her cheeks grow hot.

Uchiha Sasuke straightened up slowly, obviously trying to annoy her further through his lazy and relaxed movements, "Hn?" he raised an eyebrow casually, putting his hands in his pockets again, "Have I made you change your opinion about staying alone with me?"

"Oh, you impudent moron!" Sakura was seething with humiliation, the fact that she actually rather liked the kiss didn't help, "You can get hit by a car and die for all I care! Why, you've—you've—"

"I've _what_?"

"You've—" Sakura felt the blush on her cheeks deepen, "—you've wasted half an hour of my life!"

Uchiha Sasuke didn't seem at all affected by her words he took a step toward her; placing a finger on her lips, he smirked, "Oi, don't be angry, _sensei_," he mocked, emphasizing the word sarcastically, "At least I followed your instructions."

Sakura blinked, "My... instructions?" Her lips quivered under his touch.

"You've forgotten?" his smirk grew wider as he turned towards the door; resting a hand on the door frame, he turned his head and glanced at her, "You said that I have to at least improve _something_ today."

Sakura was speechless as she tried to make sense of what he had said.

The raven haired boy brought his finger to his lips and licked it, "Not bad, I guess I did make some improvements with my tongue. Nfufu..."

And thus, Sakura found herself alone in the classroom, staring at the empty doorway as Uchiha Sasuke's amused chuckle faded away. She felt her breasts heaving with the annoyance and humiliation she received and she stomped her foot in frustration.

"Seriously! Uchiha Sasuke! From today onwards, I declare war on you!"

The leaves on the trees rustled in the gentle breeze that brought an eerie echo into the empty classroom.

So much for an afterschool lesson.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Hmm... I've been thinking, should I change the rating of this fic to an M? XD**

**-Reviews are very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	4. Library Love?

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** T

**A/N: Please enjoy~! :D**

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

"—and there is actually a shortcut to this problem: if you apply the Pythagorean Theorem over here—"

Sakura groaned. Ever since two days ago, geometry and history has become her most detested subjects. And never in her life, _never_, had Haruno Sakura slept through a _math_ class. However, there she is, her eyelids drooping with sleepiness as the figures on the blackboard became bleary and the teacher's voice turning into a low droning. But, there are the benefits of being a top student: the teachers never suspect a thing. They never bother to glance your way and check if you're listening attentively.

Even when you fall asleep behind a propped up textbook: what many delinquents do.

But then? What are consequences of falling asleep in a maths class?

Simple: you miss out important notes.

And so? When you miss out important notes (especially when they are in an upcoming test)?

Simple: copy it off some other top student.

And thus, now, as a result, Haruno Sakura found herself sitting in a quiet corner in the library during lunch, with books and notes scattered on the table before her, and Hyuuga Neji sitting to her left.

Sighing, Sakura continued to scribble on her notepad, taking occasional pauses to glance at Neji's notes, "Thanks again, Neji-kun, I really need these notes."

The corner of Neji's lips curved up slightly, "Hmph, it's unbelievable that you, of everyone, should fall asleep in class."

Sakura pouted in feigned defiance, "There are reasons."

"It figures."

Eh? Sakura glanced at the boy, his tone of voice sounded rather unnatural. But—it was probably her imagination.

"Hmm," Sakura tapped her pencil against the papers, "Neji-kun's notes are so neat and organized! No wonder everyone calls you a genius."

The silence that followed caused Sakura to stop writing and look up at the raven haired boy, but she caught nothing in those deep and placid eyes of his. She tilted her head questioningly but returned to her writing nonetheless. His attitude puzzled her.

"Sakura-san."

"Hmm?"

"...May I touch your hair?"

The sound of scribbling ceased immediately. Sakura lifted her head and met with the boy's rather sheepish—Sakura would have described it—gaze. Her heart skipped a beat. Was it a blush she saw on Neji's cheeks? She felt her heart pounding in her chest—what is this—suffocating feeling?

"N-Neji-kun?" she prompted, was he always acting this weird?

Neji glanced away, "No—please ignore those words."

Was it a blush that she felt on her cheeks?

Was it his hand that she is reaching for right now?

Was it his fingers that she clasped in her palms at the moment?

Sakura blinked, when she focused her gaze, she found herself staring into a very beautiful face. It was a face she was so familiar with, yet it now seemed so distant. The deep, emotionless eyes that she was so used to were now dancing with warmth. It didn't seem like the face she saw almost everyday. It wasn't the face of Hyuuga Neji whom she knew. Were her eyes deceiving her?

Did she just do something? Did she say something that made him display such a soft expression?

She can't remember. But what she now realized, was that his hand was caressing her hair gently, very gently. It was almost as if he was afraid to touch her, yet yearned to hold her. Like she was a delicate jewel that would shatter at the lightest impact.

What invoked her to think this way?

Is it those eyes of his? Those eyes that seemed to be reflecting all these thoughts? But she has never seen a Neji like this. He has always been cold, mysterious, aloof. But now...?

"Sakura-san?"

She felt her body stiffen.

"...your hair is so soft."

Something was in her throat, she couldn't seem to find her voice. Sakura just continued to stare, drowning in the pair of placid orbs.

After was seemed like eternity, Sakura finally realized the current situation. It was like waking up from a dream, but what she had gone through was reality. With Neji's hand caressing her hair, her face so close to his, it was a rather intimate position.

"Ah... ehh—!" Sakura pulled back and placed her hands in front of her, "I-I-I'm terribly sorry, Neji-kun! I didn't mean, that is—um, you know—"

She felt something pressed softly against her lips: it was Neji's slender finger, "Shh, Sakura-san, we should keep quiet in the library." His smile seemed so soft and serene.

She seemed to catch a glimpse of amusement flickering in Neji's eyes, but it was so faint that she wondered if she saw it at all.

"Well, Sakura-san, I will be needing those notes to review for the test," she only remembered hearing papers being scuffed around and the sound of a chair being pulled back, "I'm glad I could help you, you should be returning to class soon."

How long since her face had been red, Sakura didn't know.

She only knew that she felt a suffocating feeling when he brushed past her and exited the library.

And the next thing she remembered was how conscious she has become of his presence in the class. She barely noticed that she was staring at his back through all the rest of the classes of the day, if her friend, Ino, hadn't so kindly pointed it out to her.

"You're in a daze," Ino had said, "And sometimes you smile like an idiot while staring into space."

Sakura was speechless, _her? Haruno Sakura? An _idiot_?! _"...I did?"

Ino rolled her eyes, "Want me to film it for you?"

It stayed like that through the whole day.

Sakura couldn't have denied that she didn't mind the feeling.

Well, or so she thought.

Her (idiotic, according to Ino,) smile soon disappeared.

The reason was simple: at the end of the last class, Sakura finally realized that she had yet _another_ Uchiha to deal with today.

She wasn't sure if she is too keen on doing that.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Sorry for disappointing all of you who expected an Itachi chapter. I'm an evil authoress. XD**

**-Reviews are very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	5. Lesson 3

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** T

**A/N: Please enjoy~! :D**

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

No, she was definitely _not_ up to it.

Sakura twitched as she waited, rather _patiently_, in the classroom for the older Uchiha to show up. She almost planned on going home and use 'Uchiha Itachi was late so I had to return home' as an excuse, but considering that this excuse was most likely invalid unless she waited for half an hour or so, Sakura decided that she had to put up with it. Whether she liked it or not.

Well, or so she hoped.

It is not a matter of wanting to, she _had_ to. Ah, it will look good on her school reports, won't it? It will help her promotion to a good university, isn't it? And when she graduates from a decent university, it will aid her in her future life, right? For her own sake, and probably the principal's too, Sakura decided to clench her fists and face these 'harrassing' after school lessons with courage. But, is it really worth it? Sakura bit her lip and drummed her fingers on the desk and she leaned in from her chair, her eyes wandered around the classroom aimlessly. Hmm... that's right... she hadn't really thought about this matter before...

Is it _really_ worth it? Receiving credit... at the cost of her virginity?

Sakura shook her head violently. What rubbish is she thinking? She laughed at herself and her stupidity. Virginity? No way, that's too far... or, is it?

Since after the rather unpleasant _'interaction'_ with the younger Uchiha the day before, Sakura had learned to not hold high hopes of meeting any 'mentally healthy' Uchiha ever again in her life. That's what she had decided, and she really wasn't sure that her theory is wrong: but she wasn't too keen on proving it either. Had she not declared war on Uchiha Sasuke, she would not have been so self-conscious, like right now—like right now when the classroom door is being opened. And a tall figure stepped in.

Sakura tensed as she straightened herself in the chair and cleared her throat.

"Oya oya..." what met her eyes was a gorgeous face. An absolutely... breath-takingly, gorgeous face! Sakura had to swallow to prevent herself from drooling: watching that luring smirk on his lips, "Haruno Sakura-san, neh?" his voice was a long, deep drawl, with an irresistible masculine ring to it.

Sakura stared at him. She couldn't understand why a person could look so gracefully _sexy_ by just leaning an arm against the doorframe and casting a downward glance over everything, with a lazy smirk plastered across his face. She simply could not understand. Exactly how unjust is this world? And just how unfair is the vaingloriousness of people?

But no... Sakura constantly reminded herself: this is an _Uchiha_ she is dealing with. And she will _not_ fall for his tactics.

She cleared her throat again, "Yes, Haruno Sakura," she nodded to his inquiry coldly, "And I believe it is Uchiha Itachi, is it not?"

"Hm~ quite correct."

"Well, Uchiha-san, I do believe we should start working on... History? Social Studies?" Sakura groaned inwardly as she took a glance at the after school schedules. History and Uchiha is the worst combination possible! Sakura wanted to pull at her hair. Right now. If not sooner!

"Now now, let's just not get too hasty, my dear Sakura-san," Uchiha Itachi continued in his low drawl, shifting his feet into the classroom. This caused Sakura to back behind the desk, exactly why, she didn't know. He just seemed to have this... menacing aura.

The raven haired man swept a bored glance over the book-and-paper-filled table and fixed his eyes on Sakura, "What say we ditch the past for now?"

Sakura gulped, his gaze was so cold and piercing. It seemed to shoot right through her: it wasn't a comfortable feeling, "I don't quite understand what you mean, Uchiha-san, but if you are intending to skip the studies, I must say no."

"Hmmm!" Uchiha Itachi seated himself on the chair across from the desk—much to Sakura's relief—and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Interesting, interesting indeed. No wonder."

Sakura attempted a wary glare at him, "N-No wonder what?"

The older Uchiha smiled mysteriously and leaned his arms on the desk, resting his chin on the back of his hands. No showing any signs of continuing, he merely hooked his index finger at Sakura in a luring gesture. Sakura's curiosity burned; she leaned in to hear what he was going to say. Uchiha Itachi whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine, "My brother returned home yesterday with an amused smirk. Pfft, it was certainly very curious. Now I clearly see the cause of his ecstasy."

Sakura jolted back as she stared wide-eyed at him. The Uchihas were definitely not a group she'd like to associate with! She wished that she had kept as far from them as possible. An 'amused smirk' classifies as 'ecstasy'?! Oh, what has happened to this world? Sakura wanted to roll her eyes mockingly. Certainly the Uchihas were still human? What a very strange family relationship they share!

"Uchiha-san, I'd like to discuss no other things with you than history," Sakura replied, ice dripping from her voice.

Uchiha Itachi exhaled with a quiet laughter, "History it is, then."

Oh, finally! Mentally hooraying for joy, Sakura blinked with relief as she opened the textbook when some strange-shaped thing landed on the pages. Raising her eyebrow, she picked the object up and examined it with distaste. What is this _thing_? She has never seen it before. What was the purpose—of tossing it on the table? To annoy her? Looking at the person across her, Sakura's eyes obviously displayed her puzzlement and questioning as the other chuckled with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oya," Uchiha Itachi covered his lips with his slender fingers, but they didn't cover his playful smirk, "Don't tell me the role-model Sakura-san has never seen this before?"

Sakura blushed with indignation, "W-Well, I-I-I resent that!" was all she could huff out as she glared at the object.

The other chuckled with amusement, "This, my dear," he took it from Sakura's hands and waved it in front of her eyes, "is a condom."

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH—!?!?!"

_Screech—_

_Bang—_

"...ow... ouch!" Sakura sat up from the floor and rubbed her sore bottom with a grimace. In her haste of her surprise, she had stood up too quickly, tripped over the chair and landed right on the hard tile floor. She now felt a seeping pain crawling along her spine. Muttering under her breath, she looked up and her heart skipped a beat.

The _thing_ was right in front of her face, and beyond that _thing,_ was Uchiha Itachi's handsome face. Handsome, but evil face!

"Nfufufu," the man now chuckled with the utmost amusement, "What a strong reaction?"

"O-Of course!" Sakura stood up quickly, but winced at the pain. "Wh-Who would own that—that—"

He was obviously mocking her!

"Hn?" Uchiha Itachi leaned in towards her, "Seeing your excited reaction, I suppose you want to try it out now?"

Sakura blushed scarlet. H-He was definitely mocking her!!

"NO! You idiot, NO!"

Uchiha Itachi's expression never wavered, "Hm? According to math class... two negatives makes a positive: you sure are daring, Sakura-san."

Sakura backed away quickly, all the while still holding her aching bottom, "I meant that I DO NOT want to try that!"

"Hmm? Then why are you holding your ass? Tsk, your conscience is guilty..."

Oh God! Please help her! Sakura mentally prayed. She, Haruno Sakura, had never committed any sins in her teenage life!! Well... maybe apart from attempting to skip P.E. class... but that's different! She'll rather do ten extra P.E. classes than to let her virginity be robbed here!!

"B-Back off!" Sakura muttered, her wary gaze never leaving him.

With his amused smirk—it horribly reminded Sakura of Uchiha Sasuke!—he reached out with his free hand, tracing her neck line and then tilting her chin. Sakura drew in a sharp breath as she pushed him away.

"I said back off, you low life creature!"

Uchiha Itachi didn't seem to care, he closed in and slipped an arm around her waist. He leaned in and their lips collided; Sakura bit back a gasp as he kissed her so deeply, she was about to collapse. His other hand found its way to her breasts and caressed them softly. Sakura felt her chest heave with indignant surprise. She kicked his legs and pried him off her.

Sakura collected her books with the speed of light and zoomed out of the classroom.

She never stopped running until she was safe in view of her house. Whew... he didn't come after her... she glanced back and was relieved to see the empty streets. She gasped as she tried to catch her breath. Goodness, her P.E. teacher should have been proud to see her running so quickly!

Sakura glanced down at her breasts and blushed crimson. Part from embarrassment, part from anger.

See? Her theory was absolutely correct! There could never be any 'mentally healthy' Uchiha in existence!

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Ahh... finally, the Itachi chapter! XD**

**Do leave a comment... I'm running a very busy schedule right now, so I'd like to know how many people are waiting for an update! :)**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	6. At the Infirmary

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** T

**A/N: **Some review replies of the previous chapter~

**cherry-blossom-101: **Thank you! And... I haven't noticed that! o.o Haha. XD

**SasoLOVE111: **Really? Thanks! And I appreciate your continuous support! :D

**This Fairytale is for Real: **Thanks. Yes, it does seem so, doesn't it? :D

**Greeneyesdontlie: **I know. :( It's 'cause she's just that lucky, unlike poor fangirls like us. I'm really glad you enjoyed it! I feel accomplished. XD

**swordmistress2069: **Appreciate your support! Ah, yes... the part about Neji was a pity...

**Please enjoy this chapter too~! :D**

******.x.x.x.x.x.**  


**WARNING: This chapter contains more explicit interactions that might be rated as 'M', please read at your own risk.**

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

It was horrible, absolutely horrible.

The sharp rays of the morning sun pierced through the clouds; Sakura dragged her heavy feet through the school gates as she forced her drooping eyelids to stay open. She pulled hard at a strand of her pink hair, attempted to pinch herself, and bit down on her own lip. Ouch! The pain! Sakura squeezed her eyes shut instinctively. No, she wasn't self-toturing. Haruno Sakura had not lived life long enough to want to die. _Yet_. Sakura smiled bitterly as her plans to force herself to stay awake worked.

Yes, she was in terrible lack of sleep right now.

And guess why?

Because she had nightmares of a group of raven haired Uchihas chasing after her with arms outstretched and fangs bared. And laughing evilly too. Yes, very comical indeed. But when you're actually having that kind of dream, (especially when something similar actually occurred in reality,) trust me, it isn't all so amusing. At least Haruno Sakura didn't find it amusing at all. In fact, she was horrified when her eyes finally flew open to a dark ceiling. Two o'clock in the morning. Oh great. She would have certainly classified this horrendous dream as a nightmare.

A gruesome experience indeed.

So, what was I saying?

Oh, yes. Haruno Sakura had never felt so pressured and tired in her life. She fervently hoped that thursday and friday would just fly by so that she could finally lie unburdened on her comfortable bed.

_**Without any Uchihas to disturb her. Definitely not. Period!**_

But as she soon learned, thursday and friday would definitely not fly by for her. It would drag on slowly. _Very_ slowly. The very first sign of a long day started right off in the early morning. A singsong voice rang in the air in the form of Sakura's name. She recognized that voice. And she abhorred it.

"Saa-ku-ra-chaaan~~"

Haruno Sakura froze on her spot. All the sleepiness disappeared from her instantly. An alarm rang in her head.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Oh no, no, no! Oh no, you don't!! Haruno Sakura turned on her heels and attempted to dive behind a tree, or maybe into the bushes, or beneath a flower, or anything, she didn't care!! But just get her out of Uzumaki Naruto's sight!!

Nope, not excelling at P.E. was never a very clever thing to do. Sakura grimaced at her slow reflexes: Uzumaki Naruto was standing in front of her, beaming. His blue eyes shining. Damn those eyes. It was those eyes that had gotten her into that position on the first day of her afterschool tutoring. And naturally, Sakura deemed it as a bad omen and the key event that has resulted in the rest of the events with the Uchiha brothers. She blamed it all on U. ZU. MA. KI. NA. RU. TO. Period!

But of course, she knew it wasn't really Uzumaki Naruto's fault about what the Uchiha brothers had done to her... but well, she really just needed to blame it on _something_. Or someone, for that matter. And poor Naruto... he thus had become the scapegoat of the Uchihas. Sakura had long since decided that it was his fault for having her gain such bad luck on the first day so that all the rest of her tutoring lessons are going to be bad too. She had _proof_. No, Sakura, it isn't his fault. But well, Sakura had other grudges against him too. Personally. So either way, Uzumaki Naruto was the one at fault.

"Yes?" Sakura knew that her smile must look very crooked, "_Uzumaki-san_?"

But goodness, the blond was certainly bad at interpreting glares: "Ah~ I was wondering if we could spend the day together?"

"Uzumaki-san, you realize that we have school today? And we are not in the same class?"

"At least during the lunches, Sakura-chan!"

"..."

"Or we can skip class! Oh oh, I know, we can just skip school! I know how much Sakura-chan likes me..."

"Uzumaki-san..."

"...or why else would you stare at me so intently?" he chuckled to himself sheepishly.

She wanted to punch him. Right now. Her hand was curled into such a tight fist that she wondered if the strap of her bag might break.

I wasn't joking when I said that it was going to be a bad day.

Twitch.

It was now already lunch time.

And everyone was happily off in the cafeteria or somewhere with their bentos.

_So why am I standing here in the infirmary?!_ Sakura silently swore to herself.

A young (and rather handsome, I'd say) man turned in his chair and looked at Sakura; he adjusted his glasses, put both hands together and rested the tips of his fingers against each other, "Sakura-san, I assume you know the consequences of hurting another student?"

'Sakura-san', now you might be wondering why this young man, who was the school doctor, would address Sakura in such a intimate way. Well, the truth was, Sakura had known him since she was in her second year of elementary and he was in his last year of middle school. They were neighbours, so they were close, in a way, until he had to go to university. Sakura was still in middle school that time. And now, he has returned and worked (temporarily) as a school doctor at Sakura's high school.

Sakura raised her chin indignantly, "Well, it really isn't my fault, Kabuto-san. He," and she pointed at the still unconscious Naruto on the patient bed, "was the one who 'molested' me first! I hit him to defend myself."

Kabuto chuckled, his silver hair looked soft under the rays of light that came in through the window and his glasses reflected a delicate glow. Sakura found herself blushing. Since childhood, Kabuto had been like a big brother figure to her. She had to admit that she admired him a lot. Sakura remembered that he once told her that his dream was to become a doctor, and she soon found herself also following his footsteps and willing to enter the world of medicine too. Kabuto was her idol and she looked up to him. The time when Kabuto left for university... she could still remember how much she cried.

Ever since then, she had aimed to become a doctor too. Wishing that some day, she would be able to meet him again.

Sakura smiled to herself softly, she was so glad that he's back. And she is able to see him at school everyday too.

Kabuto saw her soft blush and smile, stiffened for a moment, then smirked.

"Now, now, Sakura-san, you really have to get rid of your rash personality," Kabuto feigned a helpless sigh, "I guess I will let you go this time," he winked, "But next time it's off to the principal's office."

Sakura's smile widened, "Really? Oh, thank you, Kabuto-san!" she threw him a hug, like she always did when they were small.

Kabuto's voice sounded muffled in her hair, "My, my, you have certainly grown, Sakura."

Sakura pulled back, not noticing the change in tone of his voice nor the true meaning of his words, she smiled naively, "You too, Kabuto-san! I don't remember you being this handsome before!"

"Oh, really?" Kabuto stood up from his chair and stared down at the petite girl.

Sakura stuck out her tongue playfully at him, "Nah, you were handsome before too," the pink on her cheeks made her look cute, "You just got more attractive."

_Swish._

"Wha—?" Sakura found herself staring into the face of Kabuto, only an inch away from hers.

"I guess you should give me a reward for not telling the principal of your violation of school rules," he chuckled.

"Kabuto... -san..." Sakura could just stare back blankly. Her arms were pinned against the bed and the blankets were soft beneath her, but she didn't seem to notice them. She doesn't remember Kabuto like this before!

Sakura forced a small, nervous laugh, "Wha-What are you... saying, Kabuto-san? Aren't you always helping me before..."

"Yes, that's right," Kabuto smiled his rather evil smile, "But now it's the time for you to show me your thanks for my help."

"Ahh—" Sakura winced when Kabuto bit down on her neck. Her arms were now pinned together above her head with his left hand and Kabuto inserted his right hand under her shirt. Sakura gasped as his fingers glided along her stomach and squeezed her breast.

"Hmm... you've really gotten bigger, my little Sakura..." Kabuto smirked as he lifted up her shirt and looked at her laced bra.

"...s... stop, Kabuto-san..." Sakura's voice quivered, "...why...?"

Kabuto didn't reply as he slipped his hand under her bra and caressed her nipple. He kissed her vigorously.

"Ahh...! Hah... hahh..." Sakura gasped for breath as wiggled under his grasp, "No...!" but Kabuto's mouth closed over hers again.

"Nnnn!!" her body jerked as his hand wandered down to her thighs and up...

Kabuto licked his wet lips and then passed his mouth over her exposed breast as his hand lifted her skirt. He eyed her pink breasts and smirked as he slipped his hand into Sakura's laced underwear.

"Hahh—!!!" Sakura threw her head back as he thrust a finger into her. "Stop, Kabuto-san! Please!!"

"Hmm? But you haven't even paid back a year yet, we still have five years to go," He pushed another finger in.

"Ahnnn!!" Sakura struggled to get out of his grasp, "Stop it...! You perverted bastard!!"

"My, my, you're so wet, Sakura..."

Sakura gasped, her body was responding. But she... she hated this! She wanted nothing more than to escape! Her body... was quivering...

"Sakura, Sakura... you're still so innocent..." he licked her nipples, Sakura bit back a whimper, "Are you still a virgin?"

Sakura didn't have to answer that, he twitched his fingers and listened to Sakura's moan with satisfaction. He pulled his hand out and looked at it. Sakura blushed furiously; his fingers were dripping wet.

Kabuto licked his fingers, "Doesn't it feel good?"

Sakura glared at him.

"Your body obviously likes it," he thrust his hand back in.

"Nnnn...!!" Sakura panted.

Stop... stop...!

"Ah... where am I?" _It's Uzumaki Naruto's voice!_

Sakura looked at the curtain that separated the patient beds. He's awake! Sakura found herself smiling with joy, for once she was glad that Uzumaki Naruto was together with her. Kabuto frowned and released her, "Che."

Sakura scrambled up and pulled her shirt down, she hugged herself and tried to catch her breath.

Kabuto walked to the other side of the curtain where Naruto was, before he was hidden completely by the curtain, he glanced at Sakura and smirked, "Until next time, my sweet cherry blossom." and disappeared behind the white sheet.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Ha, a Kabuto chapter! Bet you weren't expecting that. XD**

**(Gaara, sorry for putting you on hold! *shot by Gaara fans*)**

**Darn, when I get so many people putting this story on favorites/alerts and receive no reviews, I must say that I'm very discouraged. :( It doesn't give me the feeling of needing to update this... so, please, just drop a little review? Please?**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	7. Lesson 4 Part I

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** T

**A/N: **Some review replies of the previous chapter~

**Tiramisu Blaze: **Aww, really? I feel flattered. :) Thank you!

**cherry-blossom-101: **Why thank you. :)

**dragontamer ri-chan:** Uhh... Kimimaro... o.o He's going to be a bit difficult to write. I'll see what I can do. X3

**This Fairytale is for Real: **Uh huh. I surprised myself too. o.o"

**orangegreengirl: **Yeah, he is. XD

**Nishiyama: **Thank you for your lovely feedback! :D I really appreciate it. I agree on the fact that most AU Naruto fics are somewhat Westernized. It really makes it a lot less enjoyable to read, from my point of view. Thanks again for your support~

**SasoLOVE111: **Kabuto isn't the only one. XD Thank you!

**redbutterfly123: **Thanks. :) In fact, yes, I'm turning this into an 'M' rating.

**rain89: **Thank you~!

**cookieluvz: **Thanks! :)

**Xx -gaara's girl- xX: **Why thank you. :D

**Please enjoy this chapter too~! :D**

******.x.x.x.x.x.**  


**WARNING: This story has been officially turned into an 'M' rate, please read at your own risk. Apologies for any inconvenience caused.**

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

What is this on my thighs? Sakura blinked and more of the liquid dropped down.

Tears?

Sakura bit her lower lip in frustration. Her virginity was stolen. She can't believe it, she had so fervently hoped that her first time would be with someone she liked... Sakura sniffed and attempted to wipe the tears away. Not that she didn't like Kabuto... Sakura hugged herself tighter; moreover, she would have to admit that she did imagine doing it with Kabuto before. More than once, when she had her childhood crush, she had pictured Kabuto and herself together. But she never wanted this to happen! Not like this!

Sakura swung her legs off the bed. Ow...

It still hurts.

She got off the bed, stumbled, but steadied herself.

"Be more careful, Uzumaki-kun," Kabuto's voice sounded as he and Uzumaki Naruto emerged from behind the curtains, "you shouldn't have passed out so easily, considering your condition. You really troubled Sakura-san," here, Kabuto's gaze met with Sakura's and she could have sworn she saw a flicker of wicked amusement.

Sakura glanced away quickly; before the blond boy could make a move, she yanked the door open and escaped the infirmary.

Now Haruno Sakura had officially obtained a reason to blame Uzumaki Naruto for her bad luck.

Should we be happy for that at least?

The last two periods of class had already started.

She heard her footsteps tapping down the silent hallway. Her body felt hot, Sakura stopped abruptly and leaned an arm against the wall, panting. What is this? Sakura gulped in mouthfuls of air and grasped at the bow tied around her collar. Her body feels so hot... and her breasts felt like bursting. She slammed her back against the wall and gasped, what is this weird sensation tingling between her legs? She clapped a hand over her mouth. No way she could go back to class in this state. Besides, what would the teachers say? She didn't even receive a signed pass from Kabuto, and no way she's going to go back for it now!

Sakura glanced at her surroundings: classrooms, empty corridors... stairs! The roof!

She mounted the stairs and burst through the door onto the school roof. Fresh air flowed into her lungs and the cool breeze ruffled her hair and whispered over her heated body. Sakura closed her eyes and smiled, it was refreshing. Just the place she needed to cool her head.

The door closed with a soft click.

She walked over to the tall fences and looked down upon the city. All was so peaceful. She stared at it for a while, drowned in her own thoughts. She had never been to the school roof before, and it contained a wonderful view of the landscape. Sakura made a mental note to come up here more often, especially at times like this, when everyone else was in class. Though she doubted she'll have another chance.

Finally, she let out a sigh and raised her head to gaze at the sky instead. The blue sky was dotted with clouds, so vast and beautiful. Sakura opened her arms to enjoy the gentle breeze. The shade of the blue was so mesmerizing, where had she seen it before?

Suddenly a familiar pair of eyes flashed in her mind. Uzumaki Naruto?

A shiver ran down her spine. Oh no, Sakura choked on her breath, there was that feeling again!

Sakura gripped the fences for support. Her body was gaining heat all over again; it started to act on its own. Her fingers curled tightly around the iron fencing.

She bit her lip until they were red but finally couldn't keep it in anymore.

"Ahhhnn——!!"

Sakura panted loudly. That feeling between her legs! It was driving her crazy. Exactly what did Kabuto do to her?

"What's happening to me?" she gulped for air.

Something caressed her between her legs against her underwear and Sakura moaned instinctively. She quickly clapped her hand over her mouth, oh no, she was still sensual from Kabuto's touch and she blushed scarlet. To think someone saw her actions just now!

But wait, who just touched me?!

Something was warm against her ear, "You are hungry for a man's touch." A man's voice.

Who?!!

Fingers slipped into her pants and pushed against her.

"Nnnn!!" Sakura kept her hands tightly over her mouth to suppress her moans.

The voice sounded again, "I see you've just been touched by another man."

Sakura's eyes widened as she blushed deeper. The man's voice was deep and mature, and when he spoke, his Japanese accent had a unique lilt to it. She wanted to turn around, but his body was heavy upon hers.

"You're wet all over the place," the person's breath tickled her ear, "And your sexual desires are still not satisfied?"

"That's not true..." Sakura managed to gulp.

"No?"

"Mmmrph!!" Sakura pushed her hands tighter against her mouth as the person thrust a finger in.

He licked her neck, "You invited me," he bit down. How could he keep his voice so calm? So... emotionless and cold...

"No..."

She was pushed down and Sakura cried out as her breasts squeezed against the crisscross shape of the fence. A hand unbuttoned her shirt and slipped it off. Now the breezes were no longer cool and refreshing as they whipped against her bare skin.

"Don't!!"

The continuous licking on the base of her neck sent shivers down her spine, the man had become silent and seemingly deaf to her protests. Sakura's hands trembled against her mouth, she couldn't hold back in any longer! Her knees gave away under her and they buckled together, sliding to the concrete floor.

At that moment, the man's hands left her skin and Sakura felt a surge of relief, she turned her head around halfway. The first thing she saw was a shock of red hair. Sakura's eyes widened at the expression on the man's face, his green eyes flashed down at her sharply, like those of a ferocious predator cornering its prey. The next thing she saw was a bright red tattoo on the man's left side of his forehead (from Sakura's perspective, it was on the right side), in the _kanji_ form of the word 'love'. His face was half hidden as the man was brushing the back of his hand against his lips, so that Sakura couldn't really take in all of his features.

But she could see that he was quite handsome.

Sakura narrowed her eyes pitifully, why do handsome men have to be so perverted and forceful? Why couldn't they be nice and gentle to girls?

"Please, let me go!" Sakura pleaded, "Don't come near me!"

"Be quiet." There it was, that foreign lilt to his voice, which was dripping with ice.

Sakura's heart sank, she knew what that meant. It meant that he plans on continuing with what he was doing. She grabbed her shirt, which was lying on the floor beside her and covered her body, she attempted a glare.

"I told you not to come near me! This is a crime!"

His eyes were passive as he regarded her. Why wasn't he talking now? Sakura stared at him, where were all his words? Was he supposed to be so emotionless? Then why was he talking before...?

The man knelt down in front of her; their eyes were on the same level and Sakura could see the change in them. They were slowly gaining color as he held an end of her shirt. Sakura's eyes widened in fear. He tugged at her shirt, but she held it tight. He slowly raised his gaze to stare at her. Sakura froze: the ice in his glare was enough to pierce her mind, and her whole body went cold. He is serious about this!

What happened to this guy? Sakura shrank back, one moment he was talking on, teasing her, and the next moment, he changes completely. And now... he seems to have changed again. Yet the ice in his eyes were still as sharp as ever.

Please tell me this is a nightmare!!!

Sakura pleaded, but no, what came after that was real. All too real. Sakura didn't even have the time to react to his actions.

This couldn't be happening!! Sakura wriggled her wrists, no, he tied them together too tightly! The concrete was hard and cold against her back and Sakura cast desperate glances at her attacker. How did she end up in this position? The red haired boy took no notice and parted her legs.

"No!!!" Sakura cried as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Mmn, you're still quite a virgin," he poked her with a slender finger, "But you've already become so soft..."

Sakura bit her lip lest a moan escaped.

"Make all the noise you want."

There he goes again. He's talking again. Sakura's confusion was layered with curiosity despite the fear and horror clawing at her senses. Why was he so talkative at times and then become so cold and expressionless? She could see from his features that he wasn't the talkative nor teasing type. Then why? Why would she hear so much words coming from his lips? All this information was too much for her innocent brain, in spite of her intelligence, but virginity and innocence was a completely different thing.

Wet.

It felt wet.

Sakura gasped. A strange sensation was tingling around her womanhood. She bit down harder on her lip. Sakura thought that she arched her back, but didn't know why. The sensation continued. The wetness continued.

It was then the red haired man sucked on her.

"Uahhh!"

Sakura felt out of breath, her face was heated and her head light. She didn't know what was happening anymore.

Some part of her brain was still clear. _Oral sex_. Her conscience whispered.

She was having sex with someone she met for the first time. No, Sakura clenched her jaw. No, she wasn't having sex. She was being _raped_. Sakura gasped as she struggled to form a sentence.

"This... is a crime..."

No reply. She felt him licking her vagina. And stroking her with his hand.

Sakura threw her head back. She was already out of energy to fight back, and besides, he was more gentle than Kabuto had been. And, Sakura swallowed with shame, it felt _good._

The clouds moved slowly across the sky and the sunlight was soft and warm. Occasionally, a bird flew overhead, setting off a small cry. It was an afternoon like any other. But not for Haruno Sakura, it wasn't. This afternoon was when she was forever changed. And it will remain possibly as a gruesome scar in her teenage life.

The breeze still blew.

The fences gave off a tiny metallic rattle.

No one knew of the things that happened on that particular rooftop. Nor will anyone ever find out. Haruno Sakura had detested school rooftops ever since, but hardly anyone knew of the reason. And perhaps, Sakura wouldn't want anyone to ever find out either, considering what a shameful reason it was. Indeed, it was also a part of her memory that she wished to throw away.

The gentle winds swept through the corners of the walls, but otherwise, the rooftop was silent. Only the moans of a girl was heard, the breathless gasps of an enjoyable sexual intercourse.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Notice: This is the first part of Lesson 4, there are more to expect. ;)**

**Annddd... rating is changed for further safety reasons... "XD Any objections, please?**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	8. Lesson 4 Part II

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** T

**A/N: **Some review replies of the previous chapter~

**StarKiss666: **Ahaha~ Well, we'll see if she _really_ ends up hating Gaara or not. :D

**SakuxEveryone-Lover: **Thank you. :) (Most people think Sakura is lucky, though. XD)

**neko luna-chan:** Thank you~ X3 There really is no innocence left, huh?

**SasoLOVE111: **Well... I personally didn't feel bad for her. XDD *shot*

**.Akatsuki no Konan-sama.: **Sex-deprived? Very likely. XD Thank you for your review~

**sLiCeOfLiFe: **Thank you~!

**Me and Myself: **Yes, it's scary. XDD

**TheHypocrite: **Thanks! :D

**colourfulgurl: **Why, thank you! :33

**Please enjoy this chapter too~! :D**

******.x.x.x.x.x.**  


**WARNING: This story has been officially turned into an 'M' rate, please read at your own risk. Apologies for any inconvenience caused.**

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

Sakura stared at the white wall, with her expression just as blank and her face just as pale. She hugged her pillow tighter against her chest and crossed her legs on the warm mat on the wooden floor. Her room seemed so peaceful and, if Sakura didn't realize, had become her refuge. Her homework was piled on the table, undone, which has never occurred before. Strangely enough, Sakura's mind was a quiet lake, slowly reflecting the events that had occurred to her, instead of a sea of turmoil, churning with unspeakable jolts of emotion.

However, after all what she has been through, it wasn't surprising at all that this 'quiet lake' was peaceful on the surface, yet was filled with restless, swimming fish that disturbed the bottom. Sakura's usual sparkling emerald eyes lost their glow, and under the dim lights, her pink hair shone a funny shade of silvery gray; her crouched figure on the mat at the centre of the room seemed small and gloomy: she looked like a living ghost.

A living, albeit unmoving ghost.

Undoubtedly, Sakura's memories were all in a jumble right now, all she remembers was telling Ino about a certain red haired male with a tattoo on his forehead (not the event in details, oh God, no!), and shortly after that, she received a text message from her _senpai_, Temari:

_Dearest Sakura-chan~_

_I'm Gaara's older sister, Temari; do you remember me? We worked together on the organization of the last school event. I must apologize for the actions Gaara has committed; I truly understand your feelings and I know that an apology cannot make up for anything. Allow me an explanation: Gaara that kid isn't usually very expressive; he hates to associate with people and isn't sociable at all. However, there is one case where he speaks on his own accord and become relatively more talkative all of a sudden... I don't suppose I really need to continue, but Sakura dear, his change in attitude is due to his sexual arousal. When he voluntarily talks to or approaches a person without being invoked or forced to, it's because she has provoked his sexual desires... I'm truly sorry, Sakura-chan, I hope this will at least help you in avoiding him in the future. He has just returned from America, so his actions may be a bit more carefree than what you're used to. He isn't always like that, please rest assured._

Sakura didn't know why she was even able to read all of that. One thing was for sure, Sakura was shocked, utterly crestfallen to find out that the boy she was to tutor this afternoon was the one who had just assaulted her. Even when the dismissal bell rang, she still fulfilled her duty and stayed in the classroom to wait for her assailant. She must be a complete idiot.

Now that she think about it, it was pretty idiotic of her. She had been completely out of her mind. Maybe the event had totally caused fatal damage to her mind and soul. Sakura hugged the pillow yet even tighter to her chest and buried her head in its softness as memories continued to rush to her...

_The door opened and Sakura saw that same shock of red hair and that rather impending tattoo. Those same pair of green eyes stared into her emerald ones, and Sakura felt a nervous bead of sweat roll down the side of her face. However, the male merely narrowed his eyes and walked in slowly, almost reluctant._

_Sakura knew, if she were to avoid another conflict between them, she had to act as repulsive as possible, and if he were to become talkative (as she had learned from Temari's message), she must flee the room immediately, if not sooner. It wasn't a very practical plan. Sakura knew that she would be driven crazy someday by this school. But Haruno Sakura, being a role-model student, naturally was clever enough to realize that committing suicide was definitely not the way out of it, a foolish act it would be. This must prove that she was still mentally stable._

The Sakura now was reluctant to analyze the recollection of events as she continued to crouch in her room, allowing all the information just to flow into her head. She didn't want to think of anything: consequences, her future, her innocence. Nothing.

_Sakura took a deep breath and opened his books, "Language... what are you having trouble on the most? Reading? Writing?" she paused rather uncomfortably, "Or speaking?"_

_Of course, considering how she had 'conversed' with him earlier that day, apart from that distinctive lilt in his voice, he obviously had no struggle with speaking the Japanese language fluently. But Sakura waved the thought away; she didn't want to think of any revolting things right now. She tried to be as cold and mean as she could possibly sound and appear. At any rate, avoid triggering this man's sexual arousal again._

_Gaara, on the other hand, made no obvious display of noticing Sakura; he merely tilted his head towards the 'writing' book, "_Kanji_," he stated simply._

_Sakura swallowed, "You're having trouble writing and identifying _kanji _then?" she received a nod, "Alright, shall we begin with the more difficult ones?"_

_She leaned her elbows on the table and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, shifting herself and the book closer to the red haired male, "Do you know when the reading of a _kanji_ changes according to the sentence and grammar structure?"_

_Gaara so generously decided to offer her a 'no'._

_"Okay, then I'll give you an example..."_

_This might have been the most peaceful tutoring lesson that Sakura had ever managed to do so far. She was surprised at how her racing heartbeat eventually slowed down to a normal speed and her tone became more natural and when she was completely at ease, Sakura realized that not only did she feel comfortable teaching a attentive student, but she also enjoyed the session. Clouds floated calmly across the sky and the clock continued to tick on. Raising her head to make eye contact with her student, Sakura saw nothing in those orbs which her eyes met._

_"Any trouble with that so far?"_

_This time, she only received a shake of head. Sakura glanced at the clock, forty minutes had passed: twenty more to go. Heaving a breath, Sakura smiled at the expressionless male, "Would you like to practice writing your _kanji_ now?"_

_Gaara didn't reply, his response was only to pick up a pencil and pressed it to his notebook. Sakura watched him in silence. His eyes were focused on his writing and his fingers were moving delicately to grasp the complicated combinations of lines in _kanji_; his brow was slightly wrinkled from concentration and Sakura realized with sudden bewilderment that he didn't seem to be as intimidating as he appeared to be. He _was_ handsome, that she had to admit._

Sakura raised her head from the suffocating pillow and focused her gaze again on the blank wall. But now, her orbs weren't as blank anymore, they were filled with bafflement and ponder. Time had seemed to stop then, when she turned slowly to her school bag, placed her pillow where she sat, and reached for the strap of her satchel.

_Sakura was spacing out now, staring into space, her mind filled with nothing but the events on the school roof. The horrible events on the school roof, as she watched the red haired boy continue his slow scribble on the paper._

_Green eyes flashed, and that was when she realized that Gaara had looked up and was staring back at her. Sakura gave her head a little shake and laughed sheepishly, "Have you finished? I'll take a look at it."_

_The male said nothing as he obediently ripped the piece of paper off and handed it to her. Sakura looked at the crooked and lopsided, albeit cute, _kanji_ letters and had to try to suppress a giggle._

_Sabaku no Gaara, he can only be described as strange, an almost extraordinary existence in Haruno Sakura's world. One time, he makes her cry, because of his violence and harshness; forces her to the verge of both mentally and physically collapsing, shows her the cruelties of the world. Another time, he makes her smile, because of his naivety, his cluelessness; amuses her with the contrast between his looming appearance and his helplessness at performing such simple tasks, like writing Japanese letters._

Sakura grasped the strap, pulled her bag to her knees and opened the flap. She inserted her hand into the folds of her notes and books and pulled out a piece of neatly folded paper.

_The next thing she knew, Sakura heard the screeching of a chair and looked up. The green eyed adolescent had already lifted his satchel and without another word, approached the door and opened it._

_Sakura merely watched him do so. It would be foolish of her to stop him._

_"There're still fifteen minutes left."_

_She must be the most idiotic person on earth._

_The other stopped on his tracks, already through the doorway, and turned his head halfway, glancing at her. Sakura wished she could swallow her words. Wasn't it this very guy who had so mercilessly assaulted her? And now here she was, in an empty classroom, with only the two of them, yet she practically invited him to stay? Doesn't this make her—oh no, Haruno Sakura would never admit it, not in her entire life—a _slut_?_

_Of course, only a slut would do something like this that clearly contained the meaning of, "Oh, wait, don't go! Stay here and rape me for fifteen minutes!"_

_No, Haruno Sakura wasn't such a woman. The words just flowed out of her mouth without control. She didn't want to experience what she had on the rooftop again, oh goodness, no! There was this aura around him, she couldn't really grasp it, but that was different. Sakura could feel it. Not only because he wasn't talkative anymore, but because of the look in his eyes. Doesn't one say that the eyes reflect the mind? And right now, at least, his mind wasn't sinful._

_But, even as her heart had started to race again, Gaara merely offered her a polite nod and continued on his way, closing the door with a soft swish behind him._

_Haruno Sakura found herself staring at that door for a long time._

_It really has been a while since she wasn't the one who first fled the classroom and that her student hadn't accepted her invitation to stay, hasn't it?_

Sakura unfolded the paper and read its contents again. A smile tugged at her lips. On the paper was written lines of unrelated _kanji_ letters; it appeared as practicing calligraphy, but when each letter was read, they produced a sentence in _hiragana_:

_"Hon tou ni go men na sai, dai su ki desu"_—I am truly sorry, I really like you.

The smile on her lips was hopeless, sheepish and hesitant.

She was amused by his cuteness, but somehow, she felt that this confession would lead to troubles in the near future. Sakura stared at the contents of her school bag, her cheeks a bright shade of pink and her eyes an unfocused haze. She didn't know what to expect anymore. The unpleasant incidents on the rooftop and the infirmary earlier that day was temporarily forgotten as this piece of information registered itself in her mind.

The moon glowed silver and the stars glittered in the dark indigo sky. Sakura still knelt, at the center of her room, her bag at her knees and the paper in her hands. The ticking of the clock offered a tiny noise in the silent room. It was late.

Maybe she should start doing her homework.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Uh, yeah... so, 'tish ish the rest of _Lesson 4_... not QUITE as you have expected, huh? XDD**

***stabbed* Review please! :DD *stabbedagain***

_**-Please note that this -is- still an 'M' rate!**_

**Apologies if the italics killed your eyes this time! D: Truly sorry~!**

PS: IF ANYONE IS UNFAMILIAR WITH THE TERMS, _KANJI_ AND _HIRAGANA_, THEY ARE FORMS OF JAPANESE LETTERS. (_Kanji_ is the more complicated looking ones. You can always look up on Google for more detailed explanations. :) Or Wikipedia. XD)

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	9. Lesson 5

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** T

**A/N: **Here comes your review replies~ :D

(Those pennames without underlines are your anonymous ones!)

**angel897:** Thank you. I was considering on putting Kakashi in. :)

**loverofcookies: **Thank you, dear!

**Viven: **I appreciate your support! :)

**SasoLOVE111: **Fff, yes, I surprised myself. XD I'm glad you found it enjoyable.

**sLiCeOfLiFe:** Thank you! :)

**kittykat6625: **Thank you~

**rain89: **Well yes, I guess so? XD Fff, I don't even know the story I wrote myself...

**UnIdentified Author: **Ahaha, thank you. :D I'll see about Kimimaro, I'll try to incorporate him in if I can manage a role for him!

**KohoriNS6: **Here you go, another chapter! XD

**Cindy Medeiros: **Hm, yes, I do think there's going to be more GaaraSaku in later chapters. :)

**Euphoria-Hun: **Aww, thank you, dearie! :D I feel so flattered!

**Tsukiyo Akito: **Woah! 0.0 I really appreciate your support! XD

******.x.x.x.x.x.**  


**WARNING: This story has been officially turned into an 'M' rate, please read at your own risk!**

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

It was a beautiful morning.

The early birds had already gotten out of their nests and began hopping along the branches, chirping away merrily. The morning sun seemed pale against the cloud-filled sky and it cast warm rays upon the landscape. The early commotions announced the awakening of the city as people filed onto the streets. Although the roads were still quite empty, it suited the calm morning atmosphere perfectly.

None of this bothered Haruno Sakura.

Or rather, none of this had bothered to enter Haruno Sakura's intelligent mind. Her mind was now a blur, and her eyes were tired, more than often disturbed by her drooping eyelids. As she "swayed" along the streets towards Konoha Academy, Sakura lost count of her yawns. Her satchel felt heavy in her hand and she yawned again.

If there was one thing Haruno Sakura had learned, it was never leave her homework undone once she got home.

Thanks to a certain red-headed male and his certain note of apology, Sakura had to stay up completing her homework until the sun peeked out of the horizon. And this was the reason why she was near the verge of falling asleep while walking. Of course, not only because of her lack of sleep, but also because of the stress that had built up until this day. Haruno Sakura cursed. Curse at what, she didn't know. She just cursed. Because she was in a bad mood. For Sakura, this was a good enough reason to curse and swear, probably at that lamppost she is passing by.

Come to think of it, she had always been in a bad mood since she started her after-school tutoring. As yes, she didn't have to think why. She really didn't want to think why. It was obvious, just all too obvious. Sakura stared at the seemingly never-ending road in front of her. She must seem like a mess right now, since many of the passers-by were casting weird looks at her.

Sakura didn't care. Let them all rot in hell.

Poor people, they only managed to give Sakura another reason to swear. Let's just hope that they are lucky enough to escape Sakura's curse. Not that we really care if they rot in hell or not... they might go to heaven anyway... but that's not the point right now.

And so, as Sakura stepped into her classroom this morning, her head started throbbing even harder as the loud buzz of students chatting filled her ears. She tried to shut the sounds out, but to no avail. All she wanted to do now was sleep. Sleep a deep, dreamless sleep. Nothing else.

"Sakura?"

Sakura's brow twitched with annoyance, but she looked up nevertheless.

"Good morning, Ino."

Ino flicked a strand of blond hair from her face as she stared at Sakura, "Why are you a mess?"

Sakura's brow twitched again, this time more noticeably, "Ino, I would prefer if you minded your own business."

Sakura and Ino were good friends, yes, but they were also somehow terribly 'jealous' of one another. They couldn't stand each other at times. Uh, yes, and there were times when they would delightfully point out each other's faults. It was a really complicated sort of friendship. If it was really friendship at all. Although they do trust, and sometimes even rely, on each other. But, as fore-mentioned, it was rather complicated. And we will not go into any deep psychology or philosophy now. Or anytime soon. Or anytime in the future. Because then it'd be terribly off topic, and we're not running a philosophical study of friendship here. So. Back on topic.

Ino tapped her chin irritably, "Sakura, you're considerably more grouchy than usual."

"So I am."

"Mind filling me in with the reason?"

"I don't suppose I'm too keen on that subject."

"...must you be so cold?"

"I daresay so," Sakura sighed, "Please, Ino."

It was now Ino's turn to twitch her eyebrow as a vein started to pulse in her temple, "Fff, all right, suit yourself," she flicked her pretty blond strands again before stalking off. Sakura narrowed her eyes helplessly at her. Another sigh escaped her lips.

"I don't suppose," Sakura piled her books onto the table, "I'll be able to face the weekend without having to deal with two more hours of harassment?"

She could've never been more correct.

It was Friday, the day before weekend. It was usually an euphoric thing to wait for the bell that announced the end of school.

But not for Haruno Sakura.

The weekend.

In Haruno Sakura's dictionary, weekend equals to sleep, ice-cream and shopping. Maybe also manga and movies.

But not this time.

Not only does Sakura think she'll have no chance to relax this weekend, but also because two hours of _tutoring_ (they called it, she called it _harassment_) lay between her and her desired weekend. Sounds like fun? Very much so, Sakura thought sarcastically.

Students were leaving rapidly for the relaxation that awaited them, but Sakura only watched them in envy from the classroom window. Soon, the school grounds were devoid of noisy laughter and commotion.

Alright then! Sakura sat down heavily on her chair. She pulled out the schedule, who's it this time? ...'Satoshi Sasori'?

Sakura felt a shiver run down her spine, the name alone gave her chills. Sasori... scorpion... Sakura swallowed uncomfortably. What kind of a person would he be? ...and why did his parents give him such a name? Sakura narrowed her eyes, and what kind of person would struggle with economics anyway? With all these questions in her head, Sakura waited nervously in the empty classroom; the silence was rather imposing.

Finally, she heard footsteps tapping slowly along the corridor. For some reason, Sakura started imagining those ghost stories where murders stepped into empty schools at night and killed defenseless students who were threatened to stay there... or poor students who died in schools and unsatisfied with their deaths, haunted the place with their souls, making the piano play or water drip from taps... Sakura covered her ears. What was she thinking about? _Stop trying to scare yourself!_ Sakura looked at the window, the afternoon sun was still bright, and it comforted her a bit.

_There are no such thing as ghosts... and murders wouldn't come in broad daylight... there are no such things as ghosts... _Sakura chanted to herself silently as the footsteps stopped in front of the door.

The door opened with a swish and Sakura's eyes widened as she nearly shrieked in horror_._

A _skeleton_ was there, _floating_, in the doorway! Sakura opened her mouth, but only a soft squeak escaped. _Ahhh! I'm going die! Help!_

But as the skeleton rattled its white bones, a voice also sounded, "Are you Haruno Sakura?"

Just as Sakura was going to scream "No! Please don't curse me!", a head also popped into the doorway.

It was a head with hair of a bright shade of red, at first Sakura had mistaken it for Gaara's, but with a closer, calmer look, Sakura saw that this head had no tatoos whatsoever on his face. Sakura caught her breath.

"Satoshi S-Sasori?"

Sasori stepped forward so that his whole body stood in the doorway, not only the creepy skeleton that he held in his hands, "Che. What a sore tutoring lessons are."

A vein started to pulse in Sakura's temple as her cheeks turned pink; this guy had nearly scared the living daylights out of her! How dare he now tempt her wrath with such an indifferent tone of "what a sore"! But fortunately, he didn't seem to notice how startled she was... thank god that she hadn't been able to scream out!

Sakura let out a long breath, "Then ace Economics quickly so you can get rid of these tutoring lessons!" Ah, now she felt better... to let out that uncomfortable lump stuck in her throat.

Sasori blinked at her lazily, "Hehhh..."

The vein pulsed again, Sakura also felt her eyebrow twitch, "Hand over your textbook, please, and tell me your topics..."

Sasori just stared at her.

Sakura raised her eyes from the notebook in front of her and met his gaze; her heart skipped a tiny beat. He's... rather... _cute_. She quickly averted her eyes as he rattled the skeleton in his hands. Sakura can't begin to explain the sudden irritation that sprouted in her.

"_Please get rid of that skeleton!_" she pronounced through clenched teeth.

"Why?" Sasori glanced down at his skeleton and rattled its arms and made it shake its skull.

Sakura let out a long sigh, "Because you're here to learn Economics, not play with a _skeleton_."

Sasori continued to control the skeleton's movements through simple threads, "But it's my newest puppet, I'm quite proud of this creation."

"Oh, _puh-leez_," Sakura rolled her eyes, "Just put it away for now?"

The skeleton shook its scary skull.

"Oh alright," Sakura huffed, "Hand me your textbook."

"I didn't bring it, it was too heavy."

Sakura thought she'd start pulling out her hair.

The skeleton's bones jangled annoyingly.

"Satoshi Sasori, I cannot tolerate this anymore," Sakura groaned, "You'll never be able to get anything done like this; whatever, let's just go home today, there's no point in staying here."

Sakura arranged her papers and slipped them into her satchel, but she looked up when she heard no more of the skeleton's noisy clanging. Sasori had started untangling the threads from his 'precious' puppet, seemingly very absorbed in his work. Sakura sweatdropped and narrowed her eyes helplessly. _What's with my life?_ She zipped her bag, _why do I keep on meeting weird people? I had no idea such a puppet-freak ever existed in our school... _If she had a choice, she would have snooped out all the kinds of people in highschools and chosen wisely to go to a school where there were no sexual-arousal-affected people, creepy Uchihas or puppet-freaks... How she hated her life.

"Please bring your books next time," Sakura said in a tired voice as she stood up, "And don't bring any more puppets..."

Sasori's skeleton just rattled again and he regarded her with another lazy stare.

Sakura narrowed her eyes again and picked up her bag, heading for the door. But a bang echoed in the empty classroom, her bag fell to the floor, her books pooling out. Sakura found her arms pulled behind her back and something coiled around her wrists.

"No, because you'll become my new puppet," Sasori's deep voice whispered against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Satoshi—" Sakura started, but was cut off by a tighter coil around her wrists, making her wince.

Sasori chuckled behind her and Sakura wished frantically to see what kind of expression he had, so that she might analyze the situation and escape if she had to... she suspected that he had wound the thin puppet string around her wrists to prevent her from resisting, but it cut into her skin and hurt when she squirmed. A nervous bead of sweat ran down the side of her face and she swallowed anxiously as he started again.

"Tch. Don't ever call me by that name," his voice was deep, "I don't want to be reminded in any way of my father."

Sakura clenched her fingers with unease, "Sa-Sasori-san... your puppet strings..."

"You seem rather difficult to control," his tone seemed to hold laughter, "So I'm forced to coil it tighter."

Another tug on the strings followed his words and Sakura let out a tiny squeak, her fingertips were getting hot, if he didn't loosen those threads, her blood circulation to her hands might be cut off. She clenched her teeth.

"Please, Sasori-san, what could you mean by 'puppet'?" Sakura forced herself to stay calm, "My wrists..."

Sasori licked the tip of her ear and Sakura shivered with shock, "A puppet would be a puppet, Haruno Sakura; a smart student such as yourself couldn't possibly miss the meaning behind it?"

Sakura gulped, "No, I—"

"—don't understand?" Sasori finished for her, much to Sakura's nervous annoyance, "Allow me to show you?"

"No—the—"

"Raise your head, puppet."

Sakura huffed with indignation, but didn't move.

"Raise your head," Sasori repeated, with more force in his voice, and Sakura felt a painful tug at her wrists.

Biting back a shriek, Sakura decided to raise her head as told, before her wrists were cut and bled her to death.

"There we go," there was laughter in his voice.

Sakura felt a kiss at the base of her neck and she gasped, Sasori nipped at her skin and licked it sensually. Sakura squeezed her eyes shut; it was painful to watch the door right in front of her, and yet she could not move a step towards it. She tried to bite her lower lip tightly to avoid any sound escaping, (for, of course she knew from previous experiences, that it was pointless to shout for help and it'd be ridiculous, really; even her ego wouldn't allow it) she certainly did not want to give him any sort of satisfaction. Definitely not!

"My name," Sasori's voice sounded again between his licks, "Say it."

Sakura was preparing to keep her lips firmly shut before her wrists started getting numb and her fingers began to lose strength, "Sa-Sasori-san..." she murmured through her teeth, in an almost inaudible voice.

Sasori sucked at her skin, Sakura whimpered. "I said," he moved the puppet cords, "_just_ my name."

"Sasori—!" Sakura gasped as he bit down.

She could feel his lips forming a smug smirk, "That's my _puppet_."

Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the door desperately. There's no way out of this one, she thought hopelessly, and I'll probably really get murdered this time!

The door suddenly swished open and Sakura's eyes opened in surprise at the flash of yellow. At first she thought it was Ino, but no... this yellow was of another shade, Sakura felt relieved nevertheless. God helped her afterall! Someone was able to help her out of this situation. Sakura didn't think of how embarrassing her position was right now, she was just dizzy with relief that she'd be able to get out of there alive. Oh, but how wrong she was proved to be!"

She heard Sasori's irritated 'hmph' at her ear and she took a good look at the person in front of her as he spoke.

"What are you doing, Sasori, hn?"

Sakura felt the cord around her wrists loosen mercifully, and Sasori stepped out from behind her, "You couldn't have chosen a better time," his voice was dripping with cold sarcasm, "Deidara."

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Finally finished! *drops dead* I really really hope you enjoyed it! D:**

**_I don't think I can deal with the stress anymore. _That's probably why I haven't been updating. D: Too much work. ARGH.**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	10. Lesson 6

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** T

**A/N: **Sorry, no replies this time, I'm exhausted. D:

******.x.x.x.x.x.**  


**NOTICE****:**

**BECAUSE I AM HAVING A (...sort of, kind of...) WRITER'S BLOCK, SO. I would like some more feedback from my dear readers, _you_, to enable me to continue this story in a way/tilted towards a way you would like! :D Therefore, I've put up a poll (which is in my profile), please go and drop a vote! Oh, in fact, it's two polls... but that helps me to get an even better idea of your opinions. You'd really help me continue this story by voting. It's only two clicks away~!**

**Of course, a review along with your vote would be absolutely lovely, but a vote is the least you can do for me! Now that all the (main) male characters are up, you have a nice idea of each pairing, which is also why I decided to put up the poll now instead of earlier or later.**

**Of course, if you'd like me to add another character into the story, you are completely welcome to say so; however, until I assess the plotline and character-relationships, I _cannot_ guarantee that your character will be added into the fic. Especially not with my writer's block. D: But oh well, it's worth a try, right?**

**Now, go go go! Vote away~! :DD**

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

Sakura took a step back gingerly, rubbing her wrists.

Puppet wires can actually kill people. It's not funny. Sakura was absolutely not happy that she had to experience that personally to come to this conclusion.

She stole a cursive glance at her bag, lying about a meter away from her; all her books were scattered out of it. Now, _that's_ going to take some time to clean up. No way she can just grab her bag with half of her books out on the floor. But, it's not like she can escape the classroom even if her bag was securely in her hands anyway; the person called Deidara was blocking the doorway. In addition to a certain Sasori standing no more than five inches in front of her.

Maybe she can jump out of the window?

And die probably. It was the second floor after all. Well, perhaps she can't die, but at least severely injured anyway. Now, that wouldn't be a nice thing.

Sakura dismissed the notion of escaping through the window and glanced at her wrists, the marks made by the cords were clearly visible, and they were almost a shade of purple. She wouldn't want anyone to grab them in this state; they hurt enough already. She inched back again, trying to put as much distance between her and the boys as possible... which, really, wasn't much.

While Sakura was having all this inner struggle about jumping out of windows, Sasori and Deidara were having a heated conversation. They aren't enemies, no, but they really aren't the best of friends either.

"Whatever could you mean, Sasori," Deidara's lips were forming into a rather smug smirk, "Just interrupted your fun, hn?"

Sasori didn't seem to be affected, though, "By that, you've just announced your death wish."

"Have I, hn? My soul isn't one easy to reap, Sasori."

"We'll see about that."

Deidara, to Sakura's surprise (she couldn't help but overhear their conversation), leaned casually against the door frame, completely dismissing Sasori's threat, "You really shouldn't tempt my wrath, Sasori. Hn."

"I'll direct that sentence right back at you."

Deidara placed his hands in his pockets and merely smiled, "Your puppet materials," he paused, seeming to take his time to savor the change taking place on Sasori's face, "And some of your puppets, are in the art storage room, hn?"

"You wouldn't dare do anything to them."

"Oh dear," Deidara feigned alarm, "I'm afraid I already did?" He then smiled again, smirked, rather, and it wasn't exactly pleasant, "Don't worry, it's nothing serious. Just minor damage, maybe, but really nothing valuable was destroyed, hn. Hopefully."

Sasori bristled, "Deidara…"

Deidara laughed, "Don't put on such a scary face, Sasori, there's no need to get so angry, hn."

Sakura winced at the darkened expression on Sasori's face; she watched as his eyes flashed with piercing malice. Sasori stepped towards Deidara and the door. Deidara merely smirked and stepped aside, unblocking the doorway; it was like an impromptu act right out of a typical shounen anime. Sasori stormed past Deidara with a deathly aura engulfing him, and shot Deidara a very, very dangerous glare. Deidara merely tilted his head, seemingly amused.

Very very typical scene out of a shounen anime indeed. To add more to this shounen anime effect, Sasori decided to mutter "You'll pay for this!" and shook his fist as he walked through the door past Deidara. But this is not some typical shounen anime, so the above line could be ignored. It would make Sasori kind of OOC anyway. Well, not that Sasori wasn't kind of OOC already… but that really isn't the point here.

Anyway, disregarding the irrelevant details pertaining to typical shounen animes and whatnot, Haruno Sakura now, however, sensed trouble. Being alone in a classroom with a guy was always trouble. So, Haruno Sakura quickly weighed her options and decided that it was either to jump out of the window and die, or stay here and… well, basically, die. Die mentally at least. At least. But then again, jumping out of the window did not seem to be a very appealing option, and besides, Sakura was scared. Who in their right mind wouldn't be scared of jumping out of a window on the second floor? What if she didn't die? She'd at least break some bones, and that certainly would be painful. But if she did die, was it really worth it? And dying on the school grounds? How unsightly! If this person called Deidara didn't care to care and just left her corpse there, would she be left there the whole weekend? Crows or insects would probably come to feed away on her decaying dead body and she wouldn't like that. Besides if she really couldn't die, but broke bones and teeth instead, her life would be ruined anyway; what's left of Haruno Sakura if she has to be disabled for the rest of her life?

So, all in all, Sakura finally decided that jumping out of the window really, really wasn't an option, and stood rooted to her spot instead. Her heart was racing and cold sweat broke out over her. Deidara was blocking the door again and was currently scrutinizing the classroom. Well, she wan't going to get out of this anyway, so why bother troubling herself with revolting images of her own dead body?

"So, um," Sakura decided that standing there wasting time wasn't an option either and broke the uncomfortable silence first, "Ueda Deidara? What was your… subject?"

Deidara finally 'acknowledged' Sakura's existence and fixed his gaze on her (and, Sakura felt, began scrutinizing her as well), "Subject, hn?"

"Subject, you know," Sakura tried not to let her voice crack, "Your tutoring?"

"Oh," Deidara smirked in realization, "Chemistry, I believe, hn."

"Chemistry," Sakura nodded, "What is it that you're struggling with?"

"Hn…" Deidara seemed to ponder, "I guess it's because I keep blowing things up in the labs. Hn."

Sakura wondered how someone could admit blowing things up with such an indifferent tone; it was almost like exclaiming, "I create explosions and blow things up! YAY!"

Anyhow, Sakura was glad that she didn't have any science classes with this boy. Or any classes with him, for that matter. She decided to attack the acdemic topic right away, before they get distracted by… erm… certain elements.

"If you're blowing things up, that must mean you're not too familiar with atomic bondings?"

Deidara almost laughed in amusement, but he let out a quite chuckle instead, "Quite the contrary," he shrugged casually, "I'm afraid I'm too familiar with atomic bondings and chemical relations, hn."

Sakura was being mind blown inside. She now wondered more than ever if people were still sane in this world. Now, what Sakura understood from Deidara's statement was equivalent to him exclaiming, "I actually know how to create explosions and enjoy making them to blow things into tiny little pieces and destroy the world! YAAAY!"

All the abnormality aside, Sakura now wasn't sure how, exactly, to approach this topic since her 'student' just claimed that he understood the topic he was to be tutored on. So, she decided to make sure that this boy's brain was actually normal, that he didn't really just enjoy blowing things up, or so she fervently hoped.

"Are you implying that," Sakura tried to keep her voice calm (for she still held the imposing belief that she might be attacked), "You are creating the explosions intentionally?"

"I try to."

That wasn't really the reply that she was hoping for.

"Then what are you struggling with in Chemistry?"

Deidara tilted his head haughtily, "I'm an expert in chemistry, I must say, dear Haruno-san. I specialize in explosions and chemical bondings and reactions, hn."

Sakura actually wanted to jump out of that window now, "Then why would they schedule you for an after-school lession?"

"To annoy Sasori? Hn."

Sakura was completely dumbfounded. She could not think up an appropriate response to this reply. Her so-very-intelligent mind could not accept this sort of, well, illogical, (shall we call it?) reply. It by all means defied all definitions of intelligence and logic and, really, Sakura couldn't think of any description to attribute to it except, well, _stupid_.

Deidara shrugged again, "It was just a perfect coincidence," he swished the door close behind him, "Sasori always ruins my clay carvings; I love tampering with all of his puppets. Hn."

Oh, but to Sakura's dismay, her imposing belief that she will be attacked started to materialize before her.

Sakura tried taking a step back, but slammed right into the edge of a desk, which made her flinch and stumble off her balance. Deidara's movements were swift, very swift. Sakura couldn't help but let out a quiet yelp as he painfully closed his fingers around one of her injured wrists. She couldn't move her legs—they were pressed against the edge of the desk, which wasn't the least bit less painful than her trapped wrists. Sakura could hear her blood pounding in her ears and she stared up at the blond male warily.

"Don't make such a scared face, hn," Deidara leaned in close, so that Sakura stared straight into his blue orbs, but she was in no mood or state of mind to admire them now.

"Let me go," Sakura muttered through gritted teeth.

"Hn," Deidara smiled wryly, "I guess it's time to teach _you_ some chemistry, then, _sensei_?"

Sakura swallowed hard. Where was that window when she needed it?

First it was that seductive caress at her ear, then across her cheek. Sakura was about to jerk away when a sensual caress up along her thighs made her gasp hoarsely and wince. Deidara smirked, although Sakura didn't see it, as he moved his mouth to her ear and licked it, sending a cold shiver down the girl's spine, which, Sakura obviously did not enjoy at all.

"This is called, _saliva,_" Deidara whispered as he removed his tongue from the tip of her ear, "It contains _ptyalin_."

Sakura was going to point out that he's explaining _biology_ rather than _chemistry_, but decided that it was stupid thing to do, and that right now it really wasn't the time to worry about such minor, insignificant things. There really were much more important and dire consequences to worry about right now.

Putting her hands in front of her and attempting to push the imposing male away, Sakura struggled to defend herself from being robbed of her innocence again. "Get away from me," she muttered in what she hoped was a dark and menacing voice. The edge of the table cut into her skin and she was eager to get away from it. Besides, she was eager to get away from the classroom anyway. How she really, really hated her life.

Deidara, on the other hand, didn't budge; of course, not that Sakura really thought he would. "But the lesson's not over yet, _sensei_," Deidara whispered with amusement and mockery, "We've still a _lot_ to cover, hn."

Sakura wanted to scream, but not that it would help much, and she'll be deprived of all her dignity then. Ha! At a moment like this, she's thinking of _dignity_? Sakura doubted that she'll survive in society and that really, she wasn't as intelligent as she thought she was, or she claimed to be.

"Feel the surge of adrenaline?" Deidara continued, moving his fingers along her thighs, savoring the soft sensation.

Sakura gave a mighty push and broke free from Deidara and that table, but the blond was faster; he stretched out his arm and circled it around the girl's waist, hugging her from the back. Sakura drew in a sharp breath. She was in deep trouble now. She gasped and squeezed her eyes shut hopelessly as she felt a caress along her thigh again, this time at the back, and finally the pressure settled on her womanhood, separated by the thin layer of fabric of her underwear. Cold lips pressed onto her bare neck and the deep voice of the male whispered again, "Do you know the _cardiac cycle_? Your heartbeat is now increased by _epinephrine_, hn."

Sakura fought to hold back the tears that threatened to form in her eyes. SHe raised her voice to prevent it from cracking, "Let me go! NOW!"

With her arms trapped tightly against her sides by the firm embrace of the blond male, Sakura squirmed to free herself; to no avail, of course. Her knees turned into jelly instantly as fingers pressed against her womanhood. She felt Deidara draw in a deep breath and shivered involuntarily. Cold fingers came in touch with her skin and Sakura felt them slip under the soft fabric that shielded her vagina; those slender fingers felt their way to her tender spot and teased her gently.

"Ahnn…" Sakura gasped, the sensation now too familiar to her, her legs were wobbly and she actually leaned onto the arm that held her captive to prevent her knees from giving away.

The boy was silent now as those fingers continued to press against her, caress and push softly. Sakura couldn't believe it, she was panting, and as she bit her lower lip, she felt lips and tongue passing over the base of her neck, teeth nipping her skin gently. He was teasing her, and she hated it so badly. She hated his touch, his invasion of her privacy; she hated his teasing, the soft touches that teased her, never fully pushing into her tingling womanhood; she hated it, Sakura bit her lip harder to stop the moan, and she loathed herself for wanting to cry out, "_More!_"

That was when the door swished open, and as Sakura rested her gaze upon the doorway, a very angry-looking and fuming Sasori stood there, looking ready to skin someone alive.

Sakura had never felt so relieved.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Finally finished! *drops dead* I really really hope you enjoyed it! D:**

**_I don't think I can deal with the stress anymore. _That's probably why I haven't been updating. D: Too much work. ARGH.**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	11. Weekend 1 Part I

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** T

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

**A/N:**

**THIS UPDATE WAS DELAYED FOR A WEEK BECAUSE EVERY TIME I TRIED TO CLICK "EDIT", AN ERROR MESSAGE WOULD SHOW UP. DD: Did anyone encounter the same problem?**

**Gosh, I just realized that I failed to put up the other poll I was talking about! D: I'm putting the other poll up now, so please go drop a vote again! It'll be a great help to me; thanks in advance! :D**

**The poll results from the previous poll will not be revealed just yet. :P I'll leave you in suspense! But I'll try to incorporate more of the "winner of the poll" in future chapters, so you can try to guess? XD**

**And goodness, I know I haven't been updating for a long time... but please bear with me; life is hectic for all of us. But I really do appreciate those who wait patiently for my ridiculously slow updates! And it makes me really happy to see reviews that say just how glad they are when they see my updates; thanks, all you lovely people! It's awesome to hear just how much my readers love the story. :D**

**Anyway, I'd better stop my rambling. I'm sorry that I really don't have enough time for review replies; I'll definitely try my best to reply to them next time! But there's a special thanks I want to give to dragontamer ri-chan and Lostspelunker for offering concerns about my writer's block that I mentioned in the last chapter, and offering me some helpful solutions to overcome the stupid block. I really appreciate it. :D**

**End of my long rant. Now please enjoy~**

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

It was difficult for Sakura to imagine that she would ever be grateful to _Satoshi Sasori_ at all. After all, he _was_ indeed the one who had nearly managed to slice her wrists open, or, let's put it more blatantly, nearly managed to kill her. However, a perfect case stood right before her and she just couldn't deny the obvious flood of relief that she felt, not to mention that it was mingled with sentiments of gratitude, towards this particular male at this particular instant. He played the role of her savior right now: her knight in shining armor? Sasori? Gosh, this has got to be a joke. But nevertheless, Satoshi Sasori was currently something equivalent to a knight in shining armor. Something... _somewhat_, er, equivalent...

Let us take a look at Ueda Deidara, who currently played the role of the evil villain. He has his hands firmly on the princess, whom he held captive. And as he is faced with the knight's threatening glare, he did not flinch at all. Rather, he held the other male's piercing gaze with equal ardor. The atmosphere was turning to ice. This villain was different from your average villain. He is not going to be defeated by the knight that easily; this is not your typical story where justice always triumphs over evil. We know that that is emphatically not true in our society. It pretty sad though, isn't it? But let's not go into that now; it's defeating the purpose of the story.

Sakura, the lovely and weak princess, was filled to the brim with fear and apprehension, although the appearance of the knight did manage to calm her a little. Nevertheless, still being held captive by the evil villain, the poor princess was still subject to the uncomfortable feelings of unease and dread, especially when the knight was so fickle that it is possible that he might turn into a villain as well at any moment. This is not a very valiant knight. He was never full of justice anyway.

However, the princess needn't have worried about the malleability of the knight, because the knight had not come for the purpose of saving her. The poor princess would have been heartbroken had she known of this. But since the knight had not come for the sake of the princess, and he probably was a villain himself, this defeats the nature of a fairy tale. Therefore, this style of storytelling has to be abandoned from here on. What a pity. But at least the princess would not have been heartbroken anyway. She never cared about the knight; she was only concerned with her own safety. She is pretty selfish, yeah. But there are reasons. We have to sympathize with her; she's been through a lot lately, more than anyone could possibly imagine; therefore, we must absolutely forgive her selfishness about her own safety and her cold and ruthlessness towards the knight who had managed to come rescue her... in... uh... some fashion.

Anyway, there is no 'happily ever after's here. Unfortunately, for dear miss Haruno Sakura. This is never meant to be a nice little fairy tale for children as bedtime stories, hence the "M" rate of this fic. Little children out there should never ever, ever, read stories such as this one. _Never_. This is a warning to all you little kids out there. Abandon this story before your parents find out, be a good little child and go do your homework.

Although Deidara removed his hand from under her garments, Sakura still squirmed uncomfortably when he refused to let her go, still trapping her arms firmly by her sides. Sakura couldn't see the expression on the blonde's face because he was behind her, but she could feel his breaths as he smirked with amusement at Sasori's appearance.

"Deidara, what is the meaning of all this?" there was definitely menace in Sasori's voice, not to mention venom and threat.

"The meaning of what, hn?" Deidara was still trying to feign innocence, apparently, before his voice also took on a shade of darkness that sent a cold shiver down Sakura's spine, "you tampered with all my lovely clay carvings the other day; I ought to teach you that you should stop messing around with my art. Hn."

"Art?" Sasori sniffed with an air Sakura would definitely describe as 'contempt', "You're a disgrace to art, Deidara. You can hardly call those mud figures of yours 'art', not to mention your tendency to blow things up to create what you'd love to call 'art'."

Sakura could feel a frightening coldness rising from the male behind her, and she felt absolutely terrified at the vulnerability of her current position. Her pounding heart managed to slow down when the blonde male released her and stepped out from behind her to confront the red haired male who was seething with anger. Sakura took an unsteady step back and her mind quickly started working on an escape route out of the classroom. Meanwhile, the atmosphere turned dense and the tension that filled the air could almost crack with lightening.

"I laugh at your attempts to create 'art' yourself, Sasori," Deidara faced the red haired boy with equal fury in his eyes, "those puppets of yours don't deserve to be conserved. Art is fleeting, true art only lasts for the split second before it is destroyed, hn," the blonde took a small clay bird out of his pocket, "You are in no position to criticize me, Sasori, you hardly know anything about art yourself!"

And at that instant, Deidara pitched the palm-sized clay model at the male before him. Sasori's eyes widened for a split second before his quick reflexes enabled him to dodge the clay craving, which collided with the wall and shattered with a small explosion of chemicals that left a small black mark on the white wall. Sakura was now staring, wide-eyed at the mark on the wall; she daren't cry out, in fear of bringing attention upon herself. Her head was screaming with thoughts like, "This is violence in school! An intentional explosion on school grounds! What if it set off a fire? Oh goodness, these guys should be expelled! Such behavior is not tolerated in school! These brainless jerks! The school's reputation is being ruined by them!" and these thoughts temporarily distracted her from forming her brilliant plan of escaping the classroom.

"Now you really did it, Deidara!" Sasori glared daggers at the blonde as he whipped out his sharp puppet cords from behind him, "After destroying my puppets, how dare you tempt my wrath like this!"

The other male responded with no less malice, "You've always been like this, Sasori, hn. You're too stubborn and persistent with your puppets!"

As the two approached each other, Sasori clenched his teeth, "And you dare tamper with all my puppets... even my newest one that I attained today..."

"You puppets have always bored me, Sasori, hn," Deidara smirked mockingly at him, "I do it to get even with your destroying my art."

"You've gone too far."

"Or so I may have, but so have you," Deidara shrugged, his hand in his pockets, "however, your puppet today was rather interesting. Hn."

It was then Sasori suddenly froze still and Deidara followed his gaze as they exchanged blank stares. The classroom was now empty, only the two boys remained, facing each other in their fighting stances. Haruno Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

The streets were rather empty and her feet tapped against the hard pavement, bringing her closer and closer to her comforting home. Sakura glanced back occasionally, just to be sure she wasn't followed. And as she saw the deserted streets, Sakura slowed her pace down to a fast walk; her breathing was ragged from the running and the shock she received; her heart rate was rapid and her mind was in a mess. She needed to get to her house. She needed the comforting softness of her pillow, how she yearned to bury her head in it and forget all her worries and complications by drifting off into an undisturbed sleep! But her house was still a distance away, though not by much.

She had managed to slip by the boys and grab her satchel and her books while they were engrossed in their argument. She then made a mad dash through the door and out of the school. Now, that went quite well, didn't it?

Sakura sighed and she walked slower, gripping her satchel firmly in her hand. The lovely relaxation of the weekend was beckoning to her! She wanted to distract herself from her messed up and distorted thoughts, so Sakura reached into her bag and took out her cellphone. Flipping it open and turning it on, Sakura started to hum a soft tune to herself in hopes of ridding her mind of all the chaotic events that happened.

The instant her phone was on, a message blinked on her screen. Sakura clicked it: it was from her father. Goodness, maybe he was telling her to make dinner again because mother and him were busy at work... Sakura sighed again as she opened the message, she was in no mood to make any sort of dinner, gosh, she was so tired already. As her eyes passed over the lines of text in the message, Sakura's footstep gradually slowed down, slower, slower, until she finally came to a stop.

Sakura stood there, unmoving, as she stared at the screen on her phone. Her mouth was open in disbelief. And when she finally closed her phone and looked up at the road in front of her, her eyes flashed with horror and worry.

Sakura's mind was blank now, as blank as the expression on her face. She could hardly believe what she just read from the message. A churning feeling of emptiness and horror was expanding inside her. Sakura's world just collapsed around her, and, before she had any moment to recover from this shock and assess the best solution to the problem, a figure stepped out of the alley to her right.

"My, my, you sure took your time in getting home, Sakura."

It was the blow that sent Sakura tumbling into the gaping abyss of horror that opened up to her like a looming cave of darkness. Her legs lost their strength and she shivered lightly; her knees started buckling together and Sakura just couldn't get her weak legs to break into a run. She stood there, motionless, her emerald eyes filled with fright and her heart threatening to jump out of her throat. Her satchel suddenly felt ridiculously heavy in her hand and her head began to spin.

"I suppose you've already received the message from your parents?" the figure stepped into light.

"I—" Sakura felt a lump in her throat, "I don't know—"

"Come, come," the tall figure approached her slowly, "Why the horrified look? Your parents just put you under my care for a few days while they are out on their business trip; you'll be able to see them again very soon."

"No, it's—it's not that," Sakura dragged her feet across the pavement to put some distance between them, "I'm quite capable of living on my own—"

"Don't say that, Sakura," the figure was still approaching, "Your parents gave me the resposibility to take care of you."

A drop of cold sweat rolled down Sakura's cheek as she saw the person before her smirk; it looked very very nasty. "I—I'm fine, so please leave me alone!" She finally regained control of her legs and broke into a run, but she soon felt a painful tug at her injured wrist. Sakura whipped her head around in fright, her expression full of terror, "L-Let go..."

"You should be more obedient, my little cherry blossom, or I'll have to punish you."

Sakura felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn't know whether it was due to the fear or the painful grip on her wrist, "Please... please let me go, Kabuto-san."

Adjusting his glasses, Kabuto ran his free hand through his silky silver hair as he looked down upon the petite girl, "Shall we go home to have dinner, now?"

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Yeah... not much molesting in this chapter... not really much action, huh? It's necessary to smooth things out a little bit, so events won't appear too rash. Hope you enjoyed it, nevertheless!**

**Please go drop a vote~! :)**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	12. Weekend 1 Part II

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** M

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

**A/N:**

**Well... life is still hectic... D: So, sorry for the short (and late) updates! I promise I'll put more action in this fic sometime in the future... I hope that's sometime soon. THANKS TO ALL WHO VOTED! :D Please still keep the votes going!**

**WARNING: ****Ridiculously short, stupid and boring chapter ahead! D:**

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

Kabuto smiled as he leaned back on his sofa; it was an unreadable smile, his face showing nothing of any of the discontent or irritation he, perhaps, now felt. The room was eerily quiet and he ran a through his silky silver hair. Things had obviously not turned out as he had planned, or wished to be. This, alone, was of utmost annoyance to Kabuto, not to mention that he had been given such a perfect chance, too.

"You'll learn not to defy me, Haruno Sakura."

Oh no, Kabuto was definitely not the type to let a perfect opportunity such as this to just slip through his fingers. His smile still unwavering, Kabuto's eyes glinted with such malice that it was wholly incredulous to see such venom able to be accompanied by such a nonchalant smile on the same face.

Kabuto certainly wasn't a man one would like to confront.

Sakura had thought that her world would end.

She now breathed a long sigh of relief as she set her school satchel down on the chair. Only now did Sakura take time to look at her surroundings. She was in a traditional Japanese-styled house, with sliding doors and decorated with various traditional antiques. Sakura assumed that this was the living room, for it was quite spacious and neatly organized. The light rice-colored walls were adorned with simple scrolls of Japanese characters. Sakura's heart was still pounding, but her mind was finally at ease. Or, um, _almost_ at ease.

The style of the house struck Sakura by surprise. She had certainly never imagined that the dwelling would be so traditionally Japanese. Why? Ah, the reason was simple.

Haruno Sakura was currently at the Sabaku household.

The sudden turn of events was so shocking that Sakura has not yet recovered. The happenings were whirling in her head in a scrambled order, so that she couldn't quite grasp what exactly happened. It was just too much to bear.

"Do you want something to drink, Sakura-chan?" chanted a voice as the door slid open.

Sakura turned around and smiled at her savior, "Yes, please, Temari-senpai."

Temari grinned, "Alright, I'll be right back."

The truth was, Haruno Sakura was Sabaku no Temari's favorite underclassman… um, or underclasswoman, to be exact. Not only was Sakura smart, but she was great company too! She provides such interesting conversations. Temari hummed happily to herself as she poured Sakura a cup of beverage and returned to the living room where the pink-haired girl waited. The older, blonde girl chuckled quietly to herself. Things are turning so interesting for her!

Perhaps it was the family line of blood, but Temari knew that his precious brother, Sabaku no Gaara, has taken a liking to this Sakura girl as well. Temari knew, all too well, that her beloved brother was genuinely caught up with the pink-haired girl; his feelings were never truer, though Temari had to admit that she was rather surprised to see such an action from her usually stoic brother, Gaara. Perhaps this was why things were far more interesting than she would have anticipated. Temari has certainly never seen this side of Gaara before and there is absolutely no chance in hell that she was going to miss it; she planned to enjoy herself to the fullest, and there is no one to stop her. Furthermore, 'saving' Sakura from a troubled situation has obviously been a god-sent opportunity for her!

Although Temari had no idea of the details of Sakura's inability to return to her own house, Temari really couldn't care less. The fact that Sakura had to find somewhere else to live was exactly the god-sent opportunity, and Temari certainly wasn't going to complain. She planned to observe and enjoy her brother's actions to the fullest, for she had never had a chance to witness his 'true' feelings. Gaara had been a particularly stolid kid, and Temari was starting to get tired of it. It was about time Gaara had shown some emotions and proved that he still had some part of a 'human' side of himself.

Thinking back on today's events, Temari smiled with satisfaction as she savored her fortuitous luck.

_Temari stood at the fork in the road, hesitating and contemplating about her options. She had wanted to somehow visit Sakura and talk her into shopping with her during the weekend or something of the sort. The truth was, after Temari discovered that Gaara had taken a liking to Sakura, she had been devising a plan to get them together. After all, that's what big sisters are for, right? Temari had made up her mind to help her precious little brother with his romance. Well, Temari had to admit that a huge part of it was for her own entertainment, but she would be helping Gaara anyway, and that was what it all matters._

_Anyhow, Temari was facing some sort of a dilemma. Although she had been plotting for some time, she still couldn't bring herself to approach Sakura for fear of appearing unnatural. Sakura was an intelligent girl and Temari suspected that she would figure out that something was not quite right. Besides, Sakura seemed quite afraid of Gaara, at the moment, anyway…_

_As she was brooding, Temari felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, and she saw that the caller was none other than Haruno Sakura herself! Temari felt a rush of excitement and took the road leading to Sakura's house without further hesitation. As she answered the phone, she heard Sakura talking, but not to her… to somebody else. Temari was puzzled. There seemed to be a man talking to Sakura in the background and Sakura's voice was almost cracking with anxiety. With a pounding heart, Temari quickened her pace, knowing that something terribly wrong was happening to Sakura._

_After a while, Temari saw two figures on the empty streets right up ahead and she instantly recognized Sakura's bright pink hair. Sakura seemed to be struggling with a tall man who had caught her by the wrist. And, Temari, feeling rage well up inside her, broke into a run and called for the man to stop. The two figures froze instantly, and Sakura, seeing her blonde upperclassman coming to her rescue, smiled with relief._

_Approaching them, Temari realized that the man who had trapped Sakura was actually the school doctor, Kabuto. She knew she recognized him, but she was emphatically unfamiliar with his presence. Separating the two, Temari regarded Kabuto warily, asking Sakura if she was alright. Sakura replied hastily and seemed very eager to leave. Therefore, without a second thought, Temari led the shaken Sakura to her household. That was how it ended._

Temari still had no idea what business the school doctor could have had with Sakura and why Sakura had been so scared, but the pink-haired girl had refused to talk about it. At any rate, that was unimportant to Temari right now.

"Here's your drink, Sakura-chan!" Temari chirped happily as she swished open the door to the room where Sakura waited.

Sakura looked up at the sound and smiled back, "Thank you, Temari-senpai."

Watching Sakura sip her drink, Temari smiled to herself. Yes, everything else was unimportant now. All that mattered is that Haruno Sakura was to be staying at the Sabaku household for a period of time. How Temari anticipated the events that were about to unfold.

Sabaku no Gaara was in for a surprise.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Haha, I'm killing myself with this story. It's going nowhere! XD *stabbed and dies* It's really going to be a lonnggg weekend...**

**Please go drop a vote~! :)**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	13. Weekend 1 Part III

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** M

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

**A/N:**

**I don't understand why I manage to update. I'm currently dying over here. :) Good to know, eh?**

**This is just a _few_ chapters late... but uh... YAY for 100+ Favs and Alerts? XD**

I tried to finally do some review replies this time... (These are replies to the reviews given to the last chapter i.e. Chapter 12; so if you did review this story during the last update but the review wasn't for Chapter 12, sorry, I can't find the time to dig through all of them, though I definitely read all reviews I receive...)

**SasoLOVE111: **Thank you, dear. :) You know, I've actually wondered why you're always the first to review after each update... XD

**Cindy Medeiros:** Thanks, hehe, I'm actually considering on doing a Gaara POV for next chapter...

**Hotoki-Chan124:** I love how you call him Kabuto-Pedo-Teme. XD And reaaaally appreciate your support!

**Britork: **Thank you, there's nothing I like more than some constructive criticism! Yes, grammar has always been an issue for me, and apparently still is... and probably still will be in the distant future. XD I will definitely try to avoid such mistakes, even though if it may mean slower updates. Quality first. :D

**Nikooru-sama: **Temari is up to no good this time, though. ;D

**kittykat6625: **Thank you, dear. :)

**pacchiri cherii: **He should... really. *hint hint* XD

**LollipopLaine:** Thank you for your support~

**Sakura of Darkness:** Thanks, dear. :)

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

Sakura was laughing with Temari when the door to the living room swished open. As she looked up, time seemed to stop; a male stood in the doorway, a visible tattoo on his forehead below his flaming red hair. Their eyes locked and the air froze at that brief moment. Sakura's expression changed instantly. Although she had certainly prepared herself for this, Sakura still couldn't hold back the shudder that ran through her body. It was shudder of terror, embarrassment and disdain all at once. She felt very uncomfortable in his presence, despite their having somewhat reconciled. _Somewhat_. Temari stole furtive glances over the both of them and generously decided to break the icy atmosphere.

"Ah, you've returned, Gaara," Temari grinned at her brother, "We have a guest today."

Gaara did not reply, but merely continued to stare at Sakura with an icy look, his expression showing nothing.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Hello, Gaara-san," she muttered without looking at him.

Temari stood up and slinging her arm over the male's shoulder, attempted to drag him into the room, "C'mon, show some respect, dear brother. After all, Sakura-chan is going to be living with us for a while."

Temari's real purpose of approaching Gaara was not to drag him into the room or to give her lovely brother a warm embrace; Temari had much more intricate calculations in her head than that. Rather, she was anticipating Gaara's reaction when he heard the news. Temari's putting her arm over his shoulder was to reduce the distance between them so that she could better observe Gaara's slight changes in expression. Indeed, Temari was smart to do so, and she did receive her anticipated reaction. She saw Gaara's eyes widen slightly, his eyebrows locking together and felt his body stiffen. Temari smiled inwardly to herself, ah, this was just too interesting. Temari looked forward to this weekend, the best one she thinks that she'll ever have. Certainly, Temari wasn't far from the truth. This will be one hell of a weekend, and for Sakura, literally.

Temari let go of her brother and patted his back, "Hey, Gaara, you've really got nothing to say?"

Gaara turned his head to stare at her, his gaze was piercing. Although he did not utter a word, Gaara's look told Temari everything. Having been his sister for so many years, Temari had learned to read Gaara's looks for he rarely spoke. It was just one of things you have to learn. Temari knew he was surprised, and by the looks of it, disturbed by this news as well. She had to struggle not to let her amused smirk show on her face.

"Aw, alright, suit yourself," Temari openly declined Gaara's questioning gaze when he knew perfectly well that Temari had seen his puzzlement. The blonde girl merely returned to the table and led Sakura by her hand, "Shall we go, Sakura-chan?"

"Where to?" Sakura stood up slowly, picking up her school satchel.

"To my room," Temari grinned, "We can continue our talk there. Oh, it'll be really fun, having you sleep over. We can watch movies, play games… I've also some magazines to share, you'll love them."

Sakura smiled back, glad for Temari's cheerful talk to melt the awkwardness that hung in the air. Temari was truly a wonderful _senpai_; Sakura let herself be led by her out of the room. As Sakura passed the door, her body brushed past Gaara's, although they did not literally touch, but the air currents between them as Sakura rushed past was enough to stir the minds of the two. A shiver ran up Sakura's spine and her pulse pounded irregularly; she tried to ignore the uneasy and tingling feeling as she left the motionless boy behind.

Sakura had to admit that she was really, really surprised and awed by this house. As Temari led her down the corridors, Sakura gasped in silence at the spaciousness of the structure and the traditional Japanese style gave an eerie but welcoming feeling to it. The only thing that bothered her was the silence that seemed to stretch into every corner of every room. There seemed to be no one in this ridiculously large dwelling, but Sakura couldn't bring herself to ask for fear of being impolite, intruding on personal matters.

"You must be thinking that it's really empty," Temari smiled at her when they entered Temari's room.

"Eh?" Sakura blinked; were her thoughts that easy to read?

"It's always been like this," Temari smiled apologetically, "Father and Mother are always away, and it would always just be the three of us."

"The 'three of you'?"

"Yes, Gaara, Kankuro and I," Temari replied, "Kankuro is our other brother. He's not in town, though, because he's currently in university."

"I see."

"That is why Gaara's so reclusive. We've never had much company or friends since we were small, so we were rather used to vast spaces of emptiness and silence."

Sakura certainly wasn't prepared to hear this, so when she did, she really did not know how to reply. Who thought that the usually cheerful Temari-senpai had a lonely childhood? Sakura felt rather sympathetic towards her upperclassman. Fortunately, Temari changed the topic in time, saving Sakura from her painful struggle to form an appropriate response. The sun climbed slowly across the sky and dipped towards the horizon. The house seemed devoid of life save Temari and Sakura's chatter. Because the house seemed so empty and quiet, Sakura found herself wondering, from time to time, what Gaara was doing. But as soon as she thought about it, Sakura would blush and scold herself mentally. She had no reason to worry or even think about him. Sakura engrossed herself with Temari's company and the time flew by in a matter of seconds. Just like that, Sakura's first night at the Sabaku household passed in laughter. But that wasn't the end.

Sakura watched the clock tick away. The night dragged on slowly; there was almost plenty of time left for trouble. The moon shone brightly in the empty night sky, foreboding yet tranquil. Quite some time had passed now, and she had not yet left Temari's room one step. Sakura thought about Kabuto and her parents, how she was going to explain to them and when her parents would finally come home. Yes, there were certainly plenty of things to worry about.

"Oh, it's late," Temari remarked after she cleaned away the plates and returned to the room.

They had dinner in Temari's room for the sake of avoiding awkwardness at the dinner table, where there would only be Gaara anyway. Besides, they—referring to the Sabaku siblings—often ate their meals in their own rooms, since there wasn't really a family to eat together with at the huge dinner table; it would be terribly empty and lonely. It would have been rather disheartening.

"Shall we go take a bath, now?" Temari offered, taking out towels from her closet.

"Sure," Sakura stood up hesitantly, fidgeting slowly, "Uh, I didn't bring any spare clothes with me, though…"

"Oh, don't worry, you can always wear mine," Temari grinned, tossing her a white nightgown.

Sakura stumbled as she tried to catch the garment thrown at her. When she did, she saw that it was pure silk, smooth and soft under her touch. The delicate ruffles and lace that adorned the nightdress gave it an elegant and sophisticated feeling. Sakura stared at it in awe.

"A-Are you sure I can wear this, Temari-senpai?" Sakura asked when she finally found her voice, "This seems really expensive."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Temari waved away Sakura's needless anxiety, "It's nothing; you're the guest, I should be as hospitable as possible."

"Gosh, thank you, Temari-senpai," Sakura smiled, hugging the nightdress; the gown was certainly exquisite.

Considering the spaciousness of the house, it shouldn't have been surprising, but Sakura couldn't hold back a gasp as Temari led her to the bath. It was almost like an _onsen _**(1)** in an expensive holiday resort. The bath was open, letting them observe the beautiful night sky above. This was like a holiday suite. Some weekend this is going to be. Sakura and Temari talked on happily as they washed each other's backs and got into the _onsen_-like bath tub. Sakura sighed with content as she submerged herself in the hot, soothing water. For now, she thought, it was fine to forget everything. The cool night air breathed across their bare skin, a lovely feeling that relaxed Sakura's whole body.

"So, Sakura-chan, what do you think we should do tomorrow?" Temari asked with a grin.

Sakura smiled sheepishly, "It's kind of awkward to say this, but, I really think I would prefer to do my homework."

"Ehh?" Temari narrowed her eyes in disbelief, "You can't be serious."

"I'd like to get things out of my way first," Sakura replied, "We can enjoy ourselves better after that."

Temari shook a few droplets of water out of her hair, "Fair enough."

Sakura stuck out her tongue sheepishly. She planned to enjoy this weekend rather than allow her churning thoughts to take over and ruin her mood. She settled on being optimistic. Let's just hope that this optimism can last long enough.

After they got out of their relaxing bath (they talked in there until they almost passed out), Sakura followed Temari back to her room. Sakura was packing her things into her bag as Temari rummaged through her room. After much digging through drawers, closets and wardrobes, Temari finally straightened up and huffed in irritation.

"Argh," the blonde sighed, scratching the back of her head in a frustrated manner, "Sorry, Sakura-chan, I've got to go find another _futon_ **(2)** for you; I thought I had a spare one… sorry, I'll be right back, 'kay?"

"Sure," Sakura nodded, organizing the contents of her bag as Temari rushed out of the room.

Now that the room was truly quiet, Sakura imagined having to live in this silence for 16 years of life, and maybe also for many more years to come. She shuddered; she didn't want to think about it, the silence seemed eerie and heavy; it gave her an uncomfortable feeling.

Temari paused in front of the door. She didn't know why, but she hesitated before she reached for the handle and gripped it tightly with her cold fingers.

The door swished open, and Sakura looked up from her work at hand, _Temari-senpai is fast_, she thought. But she dismissed that thought instantly, because standing before her was none other than Sabaku no Gaara himself, with no Temari in sight.

Temari opened the door slowly, peeking hesitantly into the dark room beyond that seemed like an endless gaping hole opening up to her. She hasn't been in this room for a long time. Stepping into the darkness, Temari closed the door behind her and the shadows engulfed her completely.

Sakura nearly jumped. Her gaze flickered wildly as whirling thoughts churned in her head, completely out of her control. Gaara stared straight at her, seemingly caught unprepared as well. After a somewhat short moment of tense silence, Gaara spoke, "Where is she?"

Sakura assumed he was asking for Temari and replied in a taut voice, "She went to get a _futon_ for me."

Gaara's flicker of gaze was his reply as he continued to stare at Sakura, showing no apparent intentions of leaving, at that moment, or anytime soon.

Sakura felt a shudder run through her body. Somehow the air had gotten colder.

"That woman, I bet she did it on purpose," Gaara pronounced through clenched teeth.

"What...?" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows questioningly.

"She must be responsible for everything up until now," Gaara's voice was cold, "and many more to come."

Sakura shivered, the whole landscape seemed silent, as though there were only Gaara and her left; it was a terrifying feeling, for Sakura felt that, even if she called out, there would be absolutely no one to hear her. She grabbed the strap of her satchel tightly in her hands. Was it her imagination... Or has Gaara become increasingly talkative? Of course, she was prepared to fling her satchel at _anything_ that would be attacking her within the next few seconds or so. Something told her that she's going to need some sort of weapon to defend herself.

The air seemed to be cracking and its shards are weighing down heavily in the room.

Haruno Sakura, for the first time in her life, learned that throwing your satchel at someone to protect yourself is definitely not the best way, for it has very limited effects. Too late, she will have to endure dire consequences for this discovery.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**(1) **I actually expect everyone to know this... but if you don't, an _onsen_ is a hot spring.

**(2) **I wouldn't call it a "mattress"... but _futon_ is the bedding thing that the Japanese sleep on? I'm sure you know what I'm talking about. If you really don't, there's always Google and Wikipedia out there.

**A little Japanese lesson there. XDD**

**Do drop a review~ It makes me happy. :)**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	14. Weekend 1 Part IV

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** M

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

**A/N:**

**Again, here are your review replies~ :D This is a really quick update, isn't it? I'm so proud of myself! And here's finally (FINALLY) some actions for you people who are waiting for it! (And of course, most of you are. *wink wink*)**

**And again, the anonymous reviews are at the bottom, without any underlines! Please continue to support me~ :)**

**Little-Retard**: I agree. XD

**Cindy Medeiros**: Hmm, sort of Gaara POV here, but not quite?

**sLiCeOfLiFe**: Thank you! :D And oh yes, more interactions. ;)

**SasoLOVE111**: Hehe, you lost your first review position this time, though. ;P (Oh noes!) Thank you as always. :)

**Britork**: I try. :D Thank you~

**sapphireangel09**: Definitely more lessons; I'm starting to get tired of this loonnggg weekend. XD

**LollipopLaine**: Yayz~! 8D

**Nikooru-sama**: Hehehe, oh yes, Gaara jumping on Sakura? Hmm… yummy. XD *shot*

**Hotoki-Chan124**: Oh yes, Sakura really needs to learn how to defend herself _properly_. XD Thank you for your support~

**sakura-cherrytree**: I try to update as fast as I can. XD

**kittykat6625**: Thank you, dearie. :D

**ayyuki**: Hmm, complete lemon… that is very tempting. XD Thank you for your support~

**Yami no Saku-chan**: Oh yes, Gaara jumping on Sakura, isn't that what we all want? XD

**Red Rose**: Thank you soooo much, dear! :D

**iforgot**: Temari… well, you will find out. XD Thanks for your support~

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

What can I say? Ostensibly, a satchel may seem to be a very good weapon: firstly, it's filled with heavy books. Second, when it is tossed at someone, it will undoubtedly carry a big momentum, thus resulting in a huge energy transfer to the receiver, thereby causing the receiver to suffer from a heavy blow that will serve the purpose of tossing the satchel in the first place.

But one must also remember this: a satchel may possess a big weight (which is measured in Newtons (N), by the way, and not in kilograms (kg); weight is considered a force. Mass is the one that is measured in kilograms. For those of you who absolutely have no idea about what I am talking about, it's alright. Nothing is wrong with you. It's me who's going mad), however, that weight translates to a big mass as well. Thus, when the satchel is flung through the air, it will be met with an opposing force by the name of _friction_, which is caused by air resistance. Not only would this friction reduce the speed of the satchel, it will also cancel out some of the force applied on the bag. Therefore, the resulting net force is a reduced amount of force compared to the initial force applied by the thrower of the satchel, which is Haruno Sakura in this case. Just in case you are wondering, no, I am not a physicist. And no, I do not like physics; I abhor it, as a matter of fact. And to add to the effect, no, I do not learn physics or take physics classes. I'm just helping some students write up their physics lab report. Hah, you don't really believe that.

Anyhow, Haruno Sakura still had a chair in front of her.

This is the current situation: Sakura had flung her satchel at the boy the moment he took merely one small step forward. However, due to their distance, the bag failed to collide with the boy, who had enough reflexes to dodge it anyway. So the satchel flew through the air, failed to collide with Sakura's target, slid across the floor and came to a stop as it hit the wall in a far corner of the room. Sakura felt her whole being freeze into ice.

The boy looked slightly surprised, albeit amused. The wicked type of amused. The most detestable type of wicked amusement. Sakura was embarrassed, not to mention flustered as well. After all, he hadn't really made any move; perhaps she was being overly cautious. But better to be safe than sorry, right?

"Don't come any nearer," Sakura said curtly, placing her hands on the back of the chair that stood in front of her.

Sakura had learned her lesson; therefore this time she decided not to throw the chair, but to use it as a shield, and weapon, if needed. Most importantly, Sakura lacked the ability and strength to aim a chair accurately at someone and throw it neatly onto their heads.

"What if I did?" Gaara took more steps forward, causing the girl to grip the sides of the chair tightly, seemingly ready to swing it at him, "you are defenseless against me."

Haruno Sakura probably wasn't aware of it, but from Gaara's perspective, the pink-haired girl looked irresistibly seductive. Her cheeks were pink from the hot bath, and her hair slightly wet, loose around her shoulders. But Gaara had long tried to control his sexual arousal, ever since one particular incident on a particular rooftop. However, he couldn't right now; not when Haruno Sakura stood like this before him.

The white silk gown was smooth, and it draped over Sakura's body in such a way that the outline of her body is visible. The girl probably was oblivious to all of it. The silky and light-colored fabric was almost transparent. She did not wear a bra, so the shape of her breasts stood out enough that they could be visualized as naked. The darker color of her underwear was also slightly visible through the silk. The collar was wide enough; her collar bones were sharp and defined in her tensed state, and looked incredibly inviting. To show this to Sabaku no Gaara was definitely not a good idea, but really, Sabaku no Temari had it all planned out.

Sakura stared into those piercing, icy eyes, reliving a certain horror all over again. She had to look away, it was as if her body would shatter from the coldness she perceived in those frosty orbs. In a few swift strides, Sabaku no Gaara had crossed over to her, and before Sakura could react, he stepped on the chair, preventing her from raising it against him and grabbed her wrists that were on the sides of the chair. A horrifying chill ran through Sakura's body.

"G-Gaara... -san..." Sakura stammered, hoping to avoid provoking him; she knew that throwing insults at him would _not_ be a good idea, so she hoped to somehow, er, 'negotiate' her way out of it. "L-Look, I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean to throw the bag at you... i-if you want Temari-senpai, she'll be back shortly..."

The male did not answer. He merely forced the girl away from the chair she was clinging onto. Sakura panicked, "W-Wait!"

But no, there is no 'wait' in Sabaku no Gaara's dictionary, especially not in his current state. Sakura knew that too well. He must be aroused again. His eyes flashed with the dangerous color that Sakura would never forget. Not now, or ever. She held back her tears as she felt her back push against the hard, cold wall. Her nightmare had begun.

"Wait! Wait!" Sakura cried, struggling to free herself, "Temari-senpai is—"

"She won't come back," his eyes flashed. He bit down on her collar bone first.

What does he mean... 'won't come back'? Sakura was flabbergasted. What happened to Temari-senpai? Or rather... Sakura hated to think this, but... maybe she should ask,_ what did Temari-senpai do_?

"Ah! No—" Sakura cringed; his warm breath tickled her neck and his hot tongue left a trail of chill as it passed over her skin.

"You..." Gaara pulled back, "were hoping for it, weren't you?"

"No—h-how could you think that, you—" Sakura felt herself choke on her words.

"It appears that your body doesn't agree with you," Gaara lifted his body away from hers, so that Sakura could look down at her own figure.

The girl was horrified. She could see it now: the silky fabric almost doing nothing to cover or conceal her body. She may as well have appeared before Gaara completely naked. And the worst thing, her pink nipples protruded noticeably against the thin fabric, now hard, and inviting.

"Ah..." Sakura blushed a million shades of red, pausing in her struggle against him.

"See?" the male ran his hand up her thighs, "you can't complain."

Sakura felt her body slide down against the wall, and finally came to a stop on the floor, all this while being kissed by the handsome male before her. Their tongues intertwined; he drank on her saliva, exploring her mouth, listening to her seductive moans, sucking on her breath. Sakura felt the saliva drip down the corner of her mouth, and when he paused and pulled away slightly to let them catch their breaths, a chain of saliva connected their tongues, the wetness ever more lewd and lascivious.

"Gaara-san..." Sakura gasped as she felt a rustle of clothe flash before her eyes and over her head; the next thing she knew, she lay truly naked on the floor before the lustful man, with only her underwear to cover her womanhood. The part of her body where this man had already seen before. The floor was cold beneath her, and Sakura regarded the man with frightened and horrified eyes, pleading for him to let her go. He kissed her nipple and felt the girl's body jerk. He licked it; the girl let out a cry. He sucked on it, and the girl gasped breathlessly.

His fingers caressed her other breast and squeezed it; Sakura panted, "Ahn—gyah! No! Not there!"

As she allowed her breasts to be teased by the red-haired boy's mouth, she felt his fingers slip under the cloth that covered her vagina. Sakura arched her back, an instinctive movement, and he pushed. The cries she let out embarrassed her, but she couldn't stop them. After much teasing that left Sakura dizzy with lust, he finally inserted a finger in. The moment he did that, the girl let out a seductive cry.

"Stop—I'm going to—" Sakura wiggled beneath him.

"You're already so wet."

Indeed, her underwear was soaked. The male took hold of the fabric, preparing to rip it off, when a loud melody pierced the room, almost deafening in the icy silence that hung in the air. The noise stopped both of their movements, and Sakura recognized that melody as her mobile ringtone. The music rang noisily from her satchel that lay in the corner of the room. Sakura lay motionless and speechless in her position on the floor; not knowing whether she should request to be allowed to pick up the phone, the answer to which, really, was rather obvious. Sakura sighed inwardly... why _would_ she be permitted to answer her phone?

However, Sakura's dilemma was eventually solved. Gaara's whole body stiffened as he stopped all his advancements. He clenched his teeth in irritation and raised a hand to his forehead. He tilted his head upwards and took a deep breath, seemingly trying to calm himself down. He then stood up slowly, and with his hand still covering his forehead and eyes, turned around briskly and exited the room in a few unsteady strides. What Sakura did not catch was the male's last inaudible mutter, "I did it again." But the girl was too shaken to even move. For a moment, she lay there, almost naked on the cold floor, her body wet with saliva and body fluids, staring blankly at the ceiling with the incessant melody ringing in her ears.

She didn't know what it was, but she almost hoped that he had continued. Sakura blushed in shame; why is she turning so perverted now? Her vagina was throbbing, and her mouth hot, her nipples hard. Her legs are parted as she lay sprawled on the floor, panting like she had just been kissed vigorously. What did she look like, if not a _slut_? Haruno Sakura wanted to kill herself. She told herself that it isn't so. She really did not enjoy it at all. That she really was relieved that her cellphone had somehow saved her. Part of her was truly relieved. But Sakura convinced herself that she was absolutely, completely relieved. Of course, we do believe her, don't we?

It was long after the ringing had stopped that Sakura stood up and cleaned herself (and the floor) with the towel she used to dry herself from the bath. She took off her wet underwear after she had put on the silk gown again. Sakura stared at the wet handful of fabric in her hands, unable to believe her eyes. There is no way she can let Temari know about this. Sakura went to retrieve her satchel and stuffed her underwear in, hiding it under the books. That was when her phone rang again.

Sakura was startled, but she quickly recovered and fished out the ringing phone. The number was foreign, and it was an international call, too. Sakura couldn't imagine who it was, but answered it nevertheless, albeit tentatively, "Hello?"

"Sakura!" it was her father's voice.

"Father **(1)**?" Sakura was genuinely surprised, "Why so late? Aren't you and mother out of town? Did something happen—"

"Hold it, Sakura!" he didn't sound pleased, "I should be asking _you_ whether something happened or not! I'm shocked that you would do something like this! Your mother and I are so worried about you, and disappointed!"

"What... are you talking about?" Sakura was filled with anxious bewilderment.

"Tell me truthfully," his voice was stern, "Where are you now?"

"I'm at my _senpai_'s house."

"Oh goodness... it is really true. Since when have you disobeyed your parents?"

"Father, I—"

"No excuses! Who is this _senpai_?"

"Temari-senpai. I've recently become good friends with her."

"Do not lie!"

"I'm not lying, father!" Sakura was flabbergasted. She really didn't understand what was happening.

"Did we not tell you that you were to be under Kabuto-kun's care while we are gone?"

Sakura froze. So that was what it was all about. Kabuto must have told her parents, then. Sakura bit her lip, "Look, father, Kabuto-san is not how you think he is! He—"

"I can't believe you, Sakura!" her father's voice was fierce, "It is just as Kabuto-kun had said! You are taking advantage of our absence and going out with a bunch of your friends to sleepover at a boy's house! Now you are bad-mouthing him because you need an excuse for your staying at someone else's house! How can you go over to stay a boy's house? Even if you have other friends with you. At your age! You don't know how dangerous it is to sleep under the same roof with a boy. Kabuto-kun is different; he's like your big brother, a guardian. We've seen him grow up; he's a fine young man. Now, don't you disobey your mother and me again! You've always been a good child, Sakura, listen to father. We'll be home in just a few days, don't worry! And we'll bring presents too! It's late now; I'm sure you must be already preparing to sleep. Alright, you can stay where you are for this night, but return to Kabuto-kun's place tomorrow! Let there be no next time. Got it? Good night. See you, Sakura."

"Father!" Sakura's cry of horror was only greeted by the beeping of the phone, signaling that the caller had already hung up. Someone tell her that this is all a practical joke! No way is she going voluntarily to _Kabuto_'s place! It's the same as committing suicide. Well, considering that, she may as well just commit suicide then and there. But then, she really did not want to die in someone else's house. Or it may be simply that she did not have the courage to die yet. Keyword here being _yet_.

"Sakura-chan~" the door opened to reveal a pile of blankets folded together, concealing the person holding them.

"Temari-senpai?" Sakura asked weakly, going forward to help her upperclass(wo)man with the heavy _futon_.

"Sorry, it took longer to find than expected! Most of the rooms around this house are locked, so I had to hunt for them in the storage room… which is really dark and easily to get lost in… (there are no lights, for there is a certain family custom)" Temari had put the _futon_ down and started to spread it out, "Oh, sorry, I'm just rambling here…"

"Did you see Gaara-san?"

"What?" Temari seemed to freeze for a split second, but continued in her movements.

"He was looking for you."

"Oh, I passed him in the corridors," Temari started to spread the sheets and blankets over the _futon_, "but he was covering his face and rushed by me. Well, I couldn't see very well, to begin with, while carrying this..."

Sakura helped Temari set up the _futon_ without a word. After they were done, Temari attempted to cheer Sakura up, but Sakura looked incredibly tired. The pink-haired girl forced a small smile and announced that she wanted to sleep. Therefore, Temari did not try to push her further. They said goodnight and Temari turned off the lights. As the blonde girl crawled under her blankets, she did not feel any euphoria that she might have expected. Something heavy hung in the air, and Haruno Sakura was showing the signs of pressure and worry. Temari did not know whether or not she, herself, was the cause of it, but she decided that she might have gone too far and that she would certainly not play such a dirty 'prank' anymore. Not now, not in the future.

If Sabaku no Gaara wanted anything more to do with the pink-haired girl, well, he is on his own now.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**(1) **Because in Japanese, there are multiple ways that you can address your father, I chose to use "father" instead of "dad" to suggest the respectful way in which Sakura is addressing him.

**Good luck to all of you who just took your SATs! I hope you did well on it! :D Although... if you did just take your SATs, then you probably shouldn't be reading this right now. XD Hehe, be good and go study for your final exams! You would want to do well on those! But do keep supporting me~ I am by no means picky about my dear readers! XD**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	15. Weekend 1 Part V

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** M

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

**A/N: Sorry... due to time constraints, I will be skipping the review replies this time. :( But I really do appreaciate those who reviewed! Thank you, people! :D Love you all~**

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

It was early Sunday at just past noon.

Haruno Sakura was now standing in front of her own house. Well? Why doesn't she go in? Well. That is simply because it is locked. No, her parents did not entrust her with a key because they reckoned it was too risky for their precious daughter to stay home alone; she may invite friends in, and they might wreck the house. No, it was too dangerous, especially since they had important, confidential documents in the house that concerned their business. Sakura and her friends might burn the house, they might flood the house, they might forget to lock the door and _people_ might break in... no, no, no. Not happening. So Haruno Sakura had not been allowed the possession of the house key.

But Sakura, being the good little girl that she is, obeyed her father and left the Sabaku household first thing in the morning, even though she had no key and knew perfectly well that she wouldn't be able to get back into her house. Temari had failed to convince Sakura to even stay for breakfast. Sakura just wanted to get out of there. After much wandering on the streets and buying some bread to calm her growling stomach, Sakura had sat down in a park to eat what little food she obtained. The thing is, she was out of money as well. Sakura hid in the park, trying to do her homework to pass time and distract herself. She is a nerd after all.

Why did she have to hide? No, she wasn't so paranoid as to imagine Kabuto out hunting for her high and low. She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't that type of person; he was more of the strategic, mind-playing type than the violent, action type. Although some of the latter may apply as well, Sakura recently learned. Anyhow, the reason Sakura was hiding was a simple one. As shall be later revealed.

However, Sakura soon heard her stomach protesting again. She looked at the time on her phone. It was past noon, almost time for lunch. Alright, Sakura is an intelligent person; let's work this out with math.

Here are Haruno Sakura's current stats. Gold: zero. Agility: zero. Experience points: twenty. Defense: zero. Energy: zero. Intelligence: hundred. Weapon: school satchel (which was proved earlier on that it wasn't an effective weapon). Strategy: None. Opponent: Kabuto. Opponent's level: hundred.

Alright, I guess it's time to announce two words: Game Over.

Therefore, there stood Haruno Sakura, in front of her house gates, without a key to get in. Her clothes and extra uniforms were still in the house. Some of her school books were still in the house. Her purse with all her gold in it was in the house. Oh, but no. Her lovely parents had it all planned out. They sent everything she would need in the next few days to Kabuto. Therefore, Haruno Sakura is practically left with no option. There was only one thing she could do now. One simple little thing. She would have to commit suicide.

"But I don't want to dieee..." Sakura groaned, clinging onto the iron gates that separated her from her house.

"My my, if it isn't little Sakura," a voice echoed from the empty streets behind Sakura.

The pink-haired girl stiffened visibly and turned her head around with fear flashing in her green orbs. The figure that emerged from the shadows wore an amused smirk on his handsome face.

DUN DUN DUNDUN! It is TEH Harry Potter! Behold! …Oh gosh, that just ruined the atmosphere that I built up… Ahem. Of course, it is not TEH Harry Potter. Obviously. It is Kabuto dressed as Harry Potter. (I just typed "Harry Pooter" XD I like it. I'm going to call him that now.) DUNDUN! Behold! Mr. Kabuto Potter! No, of course not. That cannot happen; the story would get out of hand if Kabuto appeared dressed up as Harry Potter (not that it will be particularly difficult for him, but that's another story), and this story is troublesome enough already. That was just me going insane, right there. Okay, I'm back on track now.

Kabuto approached the girl in slow, lazy strides. Sakura stood her ground; there was nowhere to run anyway, and besides, Sakura believed that Kabuto wouldn't dare do anything too outrageous, not in broad daylight. I sure hope she's right about that.

"How do you do, Kabuto-san," Sakura's voice was cold, though she was trying very hard to hide her anxiety.

"Pity you ran away from me yesterday," Kabuto feigned a heartbroken sigh, "I prepared such a nice dinner, too. Surely you wouldn't run away from lunch today, Sakura, I spent a lot of time to prepare it."

"Surely not," Sakura's tone remained icy, dripping with sarcasm.

And so, Sakura finally gave in and was led into Kabuto's apartment. The room was dark when Sakura first entered and what greeted her were wisps of refreshing, minty scent that enveloped the space, yet the fragrance was tinted with weaker smells of chemicals. No surprise there. Kabuto specialized in the field of medicine in university after all. Being the school doctor was like a part-time job for him. Kabuto is much more skilled than that. He is currently developing a new kind of drug to combat certain diseases that have sprung up in recent years; all of that is completed in a well-known university in the town Sakura is in. That is why he returned in the first place. Sakura did not know much of the details, though. Only that Kabuto is working with a well-known university professor called Orochimaru, who has actually published multiple researches before that have had great impacts in the world of medicine. I guess you could say that he was pretty well known, this Orochimaru guy. That was where Sakura had aimed to be. Now she was reconsidering this choice.

No doubt, lab equipment can be seen all around the living room, though all neatly stacked and organized. It's always dangerous to leave science equipment scattered everywhere. That's a lesson to you kids out there; never leave chemical substances lying around. (Oh wait, kids are not supposed to be reading this...) The apartment was small, unsurprisingly, since Kabuto was living alone. One living room, one kitchen, one bedroom, one bathroom, all you need. Simple. But not when Sakura is living together with him. All kinds of scary thoughts were flashing in Sakura's mind, and she really hated her imagination at the moment.

"Make yourself comfortable," Kabuto's voice was laced with laughter, "Your things are in the bedroom; your parents packed them in a suitcase for you. You can go sort through those first if you'd like."

"Uh, yes, I'll do that," Sakura said quickly, very eager to get to the luggage. She really needed something from it, very urgently.

It was then she felt s caress run up her thighs and a look of horror took over her face. "No!"

Her satchel dropped to the floor with a thud and Sakura winced as Kabuto's hand went under her skirt. Everything was over now. Kabuto's face was first overcome by a look of surprise, then by an expression full of lascivious amusement, "My, my…"

Sakura gulped. He must have misunderstood. This is the current situation: the silver-haired man's fingers were pressing directly onto Sakura's unprotected vagina. This is because Sakura's underwear was in her satchel, and that is the reason why she had had been very uncomfortable when she was outside. She had taken her underwear off when she was at Temari's house because it was soaking wet. (Remember that event?) And so, Haruno Sakura had been walking around without an underwear under her skirt ever since. A pretty scary experience it was.

"What is this, Sakura?" his breath tickled her ear, and Sakura shuddered, "I see you're already prepared?"

His fingers started to tease and squeeze her and Sakura blushed in indignation.

"NO!" Sakura practically screamed, "Don't come near me!"

Kabuto chuckled, but to Sakura's slight surprise, he did back away from her, "Get yourself settled, and then come out for lunch." His smirk was everlasting on his face even as he walked off into the kitchen.

Sakura stood there, staring at him for a moment, before she huffed with defiance and slipped into the bedroom on the opposite side of the room. The room was simple and organized; very Kabuto-like. He had two bookshelves filled with books and files. There were more books neatly arranged on his table beside a laptop. There was another tall and thin shelf full of CDs, DVDs and videotapes; most of which looked like scientific documentaries or document file storages. Anyhow, it wasn't difficult to find the luggage. It was sitting along a wall in plain sight, and Sakura approached it in a few swift steps.

With a last glance to make sure that the door was closed properly (and locked), Sakura opened the suitcase and rummaged through the contents until she found the bag that contained her underclothes. When Sakura opened it, there was a piece of folded paper sticking out of the bras and underpants; perhaps a note from her mother? Sakura picked it out and opened it. Her jaw dropped.

The note simply read, "_You need more mature things._"

Okay, her mother would probably never do this to her, so Sakura decided that, no doubt, it must be Kabuto's doing. Sakura blushed a deep crimson, feeling anger and embarrassment welling up in her at the same time. She clenched her teeth and tore the note into pieces. Sakura decided to ignore Kabuto's inappropriate and immature act and pulled on a piece of underwear. Feeling more secure, Sakura desperately wished that she had a lock to lock her privacy. She quickly changed out of her uniform and pulled on casual clothes, a pair of pants, a t-shirt. Her uniform needed washing. Rummaging through her things a little bit more, Sakura finally emerged from the room. What greeted her was the inciting aroma of curry. Her stomach grumbled again. She was definitely ready for lunch.

Kabuto was sitting by the table that was filled with what looked like irresistibly delicious food to Sakura, reading a book. He had pulled back the heavy curtains, leaving only the thin inner layer over the windows to soften the harsh afternoon sunlight that splashed into the room. His silver hair looked gilded in the golden light and his expression peaceful. Sakura felt herself blush; Kabuto was simply attractive in that poise, leaving Sakura stunned for a moment.

"What are you staring at?"

Sakura snapped out of her stupefied state, embarrassed, "Wh-What are you talking—"

Kabuto had raised his head from the book and was looking at her with an amused smile plastered across his lips. He put his book down and gestured for Sakura to sit down by the table, "Let's eat."

Sakura sat down obediently in front of her plate, which was filled with curry and rice. Beside the plate of curry was a bowl of _miso_ soup. Her stomach growled audibly.

Kabuto chuckled, "Do go ahead and help yourself."

"_I-Itadakimasu,_ (**1**)" Sakura clapped her hands together hesitantly, before digging into her plate of curry.

Time had passed quite peacefully, but Sakura felt very agitated as she finished helping clean up the dishes. It was late in the afternoon now—and she hasn't done any of her homework! Sakura groaned in frustration; she was sitting in front of the now empty table, her books pooling over its surface out of her satchel. Let's see… she had a Japanese essay to write, an English quiz coming up, there was always math homework, history… hmm… it isn't due tomorrow, what else… Sakura opened her agenda to check. Oh yes, and a chemistry lab report! Sakura shuddered at the thought of a lab report. Lab reports are the most horrible things you'll come across in your life. The experiment part isn't too bad, but it was just all those intricate details.

Alright, no time to be complaining; Sakura grabbed her Japanese textbook; better get the easy things out of the way first.

"Can I help you with anything?"

Sakura had already started writing her essay, "No thanks, Kabuto-san; I think I can manage."

Kabuto had a cup of steaming coffee in his hand; he bend down to take a look at Sakura's agenda, which was opened in front of her on the table, "A lab report? I think I can help you with that."

Sakura stopped writing and looked up at him with sparkling eyes, "Would you, really?"

Kabuto smiled 'pleasantly', "Do you not trust my ability?"

"Of course I do," Sakura smiled back eagerly, "That would help me a lot!"

"Alright, then," Kabuto put down his cup of coffee and reached for the chemistry textbook in Sakura's satchel. But just as he withdrew it from the bag, something tumbled out. Sakura froze as she felt her face heating up. That was the last thing she needed Kabuto to see. Yes, it was the underwear that Sakura had taken off at Gaara's house. She had forgot to 'get rid of' it; what a horrible mistake.

Kabuto was silent for a moment, slightly surprised, but then a (what appeared to Sakura as _nasty_) smile tugged at his lips, "Ah, I see, so this is what happened."

Sakura wondered if Rudolph's (Rudolph? The red-nosed reindeer? Ring a bell? For you folks who don't know what I'm talking about… yes, Google is your friend) nose could be any redder than her face now, "It-It-It's not that—you see—this and that, well, s-sort of happened—a-and—I—"

"Fufu, you're so cute when you're flustered, Sakura-chan," Kabuto stroked her head, "What should I do, my sweet cherry blossom? Now you've turned me on, you should take responsibility."

Sakura was ready to jump out of her chair, but Kabuto's hand which had been stroking her head an instant ago was now holding her hair tightly, preventing her from running away. She gulped. His fingers grasped the strands of her pink hair in a firm grip, disabling her ability to move her head.

"You let another man do this to you… what about me who has helped you for so many years?"

"Please, Kabuto-san..."

"Ahh... there's a price to pay for asking me to help you."

Kabuto was pulling upwards at her hair and Sakura was forced to stand up; he wasn't using too much force that it hurt, but Sakura knew that if she didn't follow the direction in which he was pulling, it _will_ hurt. Kabuto pushed her head forward, and Sakura winced as her upper body bent over the table, her face coming dangerously close to the cold surface. The man finally released her hair, but fixed both of her arms behind her back and held them together with his hand, pushing her body onto the smooth surface of the table. Sakura gasped as her breasts squeezed against the hard surface and the edge of the table cut against her thighs. Her bottom was now fully exposed to the man behind her.

Kabuto smirked, removing the clothing over the girl's legs. Sakura bit her lip in resentment. Cold hands pressed onto her skin, slender fingers teased at the opening at the end of her spine. Ssakura squirmed, trying not to make any sound that will satisfy her attacker, and shivered as his hot tongue licked her tail bone. Kabuto was surprisingly (I wouldn't be too sure about the "surprisingly" part though…) good at anal play, though, and Sakura was soon dizzy with lust, just as she had been when Gaara was teasing her. The pink-haired girl felt her nipples harden as she breasts pushed against the hard surface.

"Ahhh—ahhhnn... Kabuto-san, stop! Please..." Sakura panted, feeling something wet running down her thighs; was she coming again?

"Fufufu, you come so easily, Sakura-chan. How perverted you must be."

"No—" Sakura gasped, his finger was inside her, hot, painful, tempting all at once. The girl felt her anal opening contracting without her control, as if welcoming the intruding finger deeper into her body.

"Relax, Sakura," his tongue licked at her ear.

"Mmmn—" Sakura wiggled her behind in an attempt to get rid of the finger that blocked her anal canal, tossing her head back as her breasts rubbed painfully against the table, "Stop—it—"

The hand that held her wrists together was pushing on her back forcefully and trapping her against the hard surface; Sakura panted controllably, her saliva dripping onto the table, "Mmngh—take it—out—"

The finger was finally pulled out of her body and Sakura gasped in relief. Then there was a cool caress at her painful opening where the finger had just been a moment ago. Sakura moaned in pleasure, the wetness that glided over her opening soothed the pain. She pushed her bottom our instinctively, wanting more of the caress that alleviated the ache.

Kabuto smirked as he watched the girl's movements; he continued to lick at her anus, the opening at detracted and contracted slowly, teasing at the pink flesh. Her moans were so seductive and breathless; he used his fingertips to tease her vagina, and grinned in wicked amusement as he felt her ejaculation run down his fingers. Why wouldn't the girl just admit that she enjoyed this?

Sakura was biting her quivering lip. She didn't think she could take it anymore. The wetness at her anus, her womanhood, was so perplexing; she didn't know what was happening anymore, whether she was excreting the wetness, or whether it was Kabuto's lascivious tongue that provided her with so much lustful pleasure that soothed the pain.

"Ka... buto-san..."

"They say strong-willed girls are often weak at anal play."

"Kyah—?"

His finger teased at her anal entrance again, threatening to go in.

"I guess that it's true."

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**(1) **In case some of you are unfamiliar with this Japanese phrase, it is something you say before you begin eating. It roughly translates to "I'm going to eat."

**This weekend is getting ridiculous. D: It's wayyy too long. ARGH.**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	16. Monday Recess

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** M

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

**A/N: Short, cute chapter ahead! :D *hint hint***

**Review replies of the last chapter coming your way~ (Anonymous ones at the end!)**

**Talkusu****: **Haha, indeed. XD Kabuto Potter~

**IKillatFirstsight: **Fff, Sakura doesn't have much luck, huh?

**ayyuki:** Hmm... threesome, eh? Sounds fun to do. ;D I might.

**KaiandApple:** Indeed. XD My favorite part.

**LollipopLaine:** Thank you! ;D Oh yes, there'll be lots more scenes with Sakura and the other guys.

**kittykat6625:** No, she doesn't, does she? ;D Thanksu!

**CaribbeanTrinidadian****:** Thank you for your support!

**Yami no Saku-chan:** Thank you! :D

**Saiyuri Haruno:** Indeed? ;)

**RaWR. SMiLe .CHoMP:** Pfft, let's not mind the "irrelevant" details, shall we? ;D

(The anonymous name is blank?) **:** Thank you for your support! :)

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

Birds were chirping in the trees outside the classroom, distracting Sakura from the teacher's lecture.

It is Monday morning and it is understandable that all students would be tired and groggy; first day of the week, yay? Not quite. But we all know that it was especially true for Haruno Sakura, the reason for which would then be very obvious. No need to mention it all the time, eh?

Sakura was staring out the window with tired eyes. Yesterday passed in turmoil. After Kabuto's sexual assault, well, "after" would be rather inappropriate here… this is because Kabuto never really "stopped" before Sakura had passed out. Well, it is really unknown whether it was because the girl really couldn't bear the intense anal play and then lost her consciousness or whether it was because she was mentally and physically exhausted and fell asleep instead. Either way, Haruno Sakura had collapsed on the table, and then knew no more.

The girl woke up when a hand was gently shaking her shoulder and she opened her eyes to see a handsome face smiling at her. She got up to find that she was carried to bed and her school bag was already neatly packed and her uniform ready by her pillow. Without a word, she did a quick wash, changed her clothes and went to the living room for breakfast. Sakura could feel her cheeks burning as she sat down by the table and recalled the events of the previous day. Kabuto's expression and actions showed nothing and things passed smoothly.

So here she was now, at school. What about her homework? Ahh… that had already been taken care of. Sakura had looked in her bag to find out that Kabuto had done her homework for her, all of them, including that troublesome lab report. It was really difficult for Sakura to get the feeling "ah, he can be a good guy after all..." because it just isn't true. But Haruno Sakura, being the generous and kind hearted girl she is, still felt a pang of warmth. That warmth is not to last long.

It was Monday again, which means that she has to face a certain blond by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. Hmm, not exactly good news.

Sakura sighed, how she hated life.

"...runo-san. Haruno-san?"

Sakura shot up it her chair as she snapped out of her daydreaming, "Y-Yes, _sensei_?"

Her teacher, Hatake Kakashi, was looking at her with questioning eyes, "I asked you to read the next passage. Please pay attention."

"Uh, yes, I'm sorry," Sakura looked down at her textbook; she had no idea where to start.

"From 'The autocratic regime' please."

"Y-Yes," Sakura lowered her head in embarrassment; this is a disgrace for a star student like her, "_The autocratic regime finally saw its collapse in the next decade; it had long been both politically and economically unstable. The authoritarian rule gave away to public pressure as its economic state worsened..._"

The rest of the morning passed peacefully.

At recess time, Sakura just didn't have the energy to get up and go to lunch, so she turned down Ino's offer to eat lunch outside and stayed in her seat as students filed out of the classroom with their _bentos_, chatting away. She sighed and rested her head on the table; she wished time would stop so that she can organize everything: her work, her thoughts, her feelings.

"Not going to lunch, Sakura-san?"

Sakura raised her head and her eyes met with a pair of placid ones; she couldn't help the smile that tugged at her lips, "Hello, Neji-kun."

Hyuuga Neji's face remained expressionless, but Sakura didn't feel uncomfortable; it was just Neji's nature. They weren't exactly close, no, but the incident at the library the previous week had somehow… formed a special kind of bond between them. It is really inexplicable, but Sakura felt that she could connect with him, that he isn't really the aloof type that he made himself to be. Maybe it was this special thing between geniuses and top students, Sakura decided.

"And you? Are you not going to lunch either?" Sakura straightened in her chair.

"Just thought I'd drop by; you didn't look very well this morning."

"Oh," Sakura's smile turned bitter for a moment, "Yeah... didn't sleep very well."

"Perhaps you should go rest in the infirmary?"

Sakura shuddered at the thought of going to the, uh, _infirmary_, "Oh, uh, thanks, but I'm okay."

Neji sat down on a chair beside the girl and placed his _bento_box on the desk, "You should eat something, or you won't be able to make it through the day."

Sakura ran a hand softly through her hair and chuckled sheepishly, "Yeah, I guess I should, huh?"

"You don't seem to have brought lunch; you can share mine," Neji offered.

"Oh, no, I'd feel bad about stealing your lunch... I'll just go buy something from—"

"I've _tempura_ (**1**) today," Neji opened his _bento_ box, "They are the specialty in my family."

**(1) ****Don't know what a _tempura_ is? Quick definition: it is (usually) prawn (though vegetables are used as well) that is battered and deep fried (and is realllyyy tasty). For those of you who aren't lazy, yes, Google is your friend! Get definitions (and images!) that are more explanatory.**

Sakura stared at the _tempura_ in the box, fried golden and crispy, with an enticing aroma wafting from it; her mouth watered; she simply couldn't resist this. Sitting down again, Sakura smiled coyly as she tilted her head in resignation, "..._Itadakimasu_."

Neji smiled lightly—it was barely noticeable—as he picked a _tempura_ up with his chopsticks, "Here, ah—"

Faced with such an intimate action, Sakura's cheeks flushed pink; she certainly hadn't expected the boy to 'feed' her. Neji held the fried prawn close to her lips—w-wait! Isn't this a bit inappropriate? Sakura panicked inside, though her face was calmly blank, not knowing whether or not to eat the food offered to her.

"Uh... Neji-kun..."

"Hn?"

"Th-This—uh—"

Neji seemed to have realized the intimacy of his action and pulled back quickly; Sakura thought she caught a flash of pink across his cheeks, "Sorry, I have a younger cousin, Hinata, that I take care of, so I—by instinct—"

Sakura smiled softly, half in understanding; the usually cold Neji seemed rather cute now, "It's alright, Neji-kun, don't worry about it."

Neji held the _tempura_ up again, "Then it's alright?"

Sakura swallowed uncomfortably, she hadn't really meant it that way—but—

"Ah—" Neji offered again, holding his chopsticks close to her mouth.

"A... Ahh—" she opened her mouth obediently and took a bite of the delicious prawn.

"Hmm, this is really good!" Sakura beamed, completely enamored with the cuisine.

"Glad you like it."

Recess time was truly relaxing for Sakura today, the best period of time she's had in days, and believe me, those few days seemed like eons to the green-eyed girl. Perhaps it's true—there must be some kind of special bond that is exclusively between geniuses, since Sakura and Neji—the usually aloof, quiet, teenage prodigy, Hyuuga Neji—got along surprisingly well. Or perhaps, it's something else—?

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**That stupid weekend is finally over. D: Argh. Five parts. FIVE parts. It was just too tiring.**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	17. Lesson 7

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** M

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

**A/N: If life isn't going berserk on me, I'd really love to do some review replies! But time forbids... Thank you all for your support!**

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

Sakura looked about the empty classroom; all the other students have gone. Her precious after school time was cut short by her needing to stay in school; there was a calm silence over the grounds, but the peaceful air is soon to be broken, and Haruno Sakura's heartbeat increased as the moment drew near. She took a deep breath, though her emerald eyes were flashing anxiously, and tried to maintain her posture. Right now, however, she was finding that rather difficult.

There was one question in her mind, gnawing annoyingly at her senses, it wasn't the answer to the question that irritated Sakura, but the question itself was an irksome one—did Uzumaki Naruto really claim that he liked her?

Now Sakura isn't being self-conscious, nor is she anxious on winning Uzumaki Naruto's heart (for she truly doesn't hold many positive feelings toward him); the real reason was that she had been waiting in the classroom for about fifteen minutes already, and, you've probably guessed it: still no Uzumaki Naruto.

The girl tossed her pretty pink hair in frustration and stared discontentedly at the clock which was ticking away mercilessly. Was she being a bit egoistical there, thinking that Uzumaki Naruto is rather attached to her? Why isn't he coming then…? Sakura shook her head quickly and tapped her cheeks with her palms, why does she care about him anyway?

"Sakura-chan~"

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as the sound of swishing doors filled her ears, but she put on her usual façade—"You're late, Uzumaki-san!"

The blonde male stood in front of her desk, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly, "Haha, sorry, my bad, I was saving a cat from a tree."

Sakura narrowed her eyes in exasperation, "Uh—isn't that a bit—pardon the word, but—clichéd?"

"But it's the truth," the boy started to pout, "I thought Sakura-chan would be touched…"

The girl sighed and smiled helplessly; his uniform was indeed a bit tattered, and on his raised forearm she could see quite a few scratch marks—perhaps from the twigs, or perhaps from the cat itself—if there was a cat at all, to be honest. Sakura still wasn't sure if this Uzumaki boy merely got into a fight with someone or really went to save a cat from a tree, after all, how big is the chance of seeing a stranded cat on a tree—on school grounds?

And, considering the boy's character, which Sakura isn't very familiar with yet, the girl really can't come to a conclusion of whether or not to believe the boy's words.

Sakura got up and pulled out a pack of wet tissues from her bag; she reached for the boy's arm and held it up so she can see the scratches on his arm clearly.

"S-Sakura… -chan…?"

"Don't move," Sakura dabbed his injuries with a tissue, "If these are scratches from the cat, then you can easily get infected. Strays are dirty, and they often have many viruses and bacteria."

The girl heard a light chuckle, and she raised her emerald eyes to look at the source of the noise, her green orbs met directly with clear, azure ones, the same pair of eyes she had admired just a week ago. Those warm pools of crystal blue twinkled, and Sakura found herself looking away in embarrassment.

"I'm so glad, Sakura-chan," the boy laughed cheerily, "This means you're worried about me, right? Right?"

"As if!" Sakura let go of his arm coldly, walking back to her seat quickly to hide her pink cheeks, "I'm just a nice person in general."

"Hey, hey, Sakura-chan," the boy followed her, "can you heal my wounds then?"

"Huh?" Sakura sat down by the table, reaching for her books, "go put some medicine on it or something?"

"No, not that," the boy placed both his hands on the table, leaning in excitedly, "you know in movies, when a girl gets a wound, her boyfriend kisses it to heal it? Can you do that for me? Then my wounds will heal immediately!"

Sakura had the huge urge to smack his head with the geometry book in her hands, but she just sighed in frustration, "Uzumaki Naruto. Let me get this clear: first, movies are movies. Second, you're a boy, not a girl. Third, we are not in a love relationship. Fourth, we are here to get your math grades up. Fifth, I do not wish to waste your time or mine. Got it? Great. Now let's get down to business."

Without waiting for a reply, Sakura opened the books and gestured for the boy to follow. Although his expression told his dissatisfaction, there were no more complaints from him. He sat down obediently on the other side of the table and turned his azure orbs onto the book. Sakura told him to start off on a few questions just to test his abilities and started on her own homework in the meantime; she is a very productive person.

Silence enveloped the room for some time; only the sounds of ruffling paper and the scribbling of pencil were heard. The two figures in the classroom maintained their positions for some time, both absorbed in their own work. As Sakura glanced at the boy occasionally to supervise his work, she caught sight of his eyes, half hidden behind his lowered eyelashes, a deeper blue due to the shadows cast on them, yet mysteriously warm and bright. The girl stared at them for a while, until those eyelashes trembled, and then she would quickly look away, embarrassed by her own actions.

The boy raised his eyes from the opened book on the table to cast them on the girl beside him. A grin tugged at his lips and he loudly claimed that he had completed the work that was assigned to him. The girl turned her head towards him and softly took the book from him to check his answers.

The blonde observed the girl as she examined his work; her smooth pink hair falling loosely around her pretty face, now tinted with orange in the afternoon sun. Her forest green eyes were focused on the pages in front of her, deep and thoughtful. Her brows were gently locked together, showing her immense concentration. Her soft, pink lips her moving slightly as she murmured the words on the paper to herself. The boy narrowed his eyes. He had seen her work before—countless times—in the classroom, in the library, on the benches, as he watched her silently from aside. She had an attractive appearance, but her concentration and hardworking spirit impressed him. It was by no means easy to become the top student, while enrolling in extracurricular activities as well.

Uzumaki Naruto took his eyes off the girl. Haruno Sakura is simply out of his reach.

"Six questions."

"Huh?" the boy snapped back to the present.

Haruno Sakura sighed, massaging her right temple, "I gave you six questions to solve, and you barely got any of them right."

"Really?"

Sakura pushed the book across the table, "Explain your reasoning behind this."

The rest of tutoring lesson passed smoothly, much to Sakura's surprise. Perhaps Uzumaki Naruto's brain got affected by some virus he got from the cat's scratches? That didn't matter to her, though, Sakura finally felt at ease after a few stressful days. If Uzumaki Naruto was to act like this every lesson, that was completely fine with her; she didn't need more harassment that she already had.

Uzumaki Naruto smiled silently to himself; maybe it was fine just like this—just spending some time alone with Haruno Sakura is fine—even if she never realizes his true feelings.

The sun is moving slowly across the sky; the lesson is over.

Uzumaki Naruto watched the girl stand up and leave. He glanced out the window; the sky was now colored orange, streaked with pretty shades of pink and purple. He suddenly found himself thinking about the cat that he had 'saved' some time ago. The boy chuckled to himself, amused by his wandering and aimless thoughts.

Suddenly, someone touched his arm. Uzumaki Naruto looked up with a start.

Haruno Sakura was holding up his arm with her left hand, her cheeks slightly pink. Without a word, she touched her lips with her right index finger and then placed that finger onto the wounds on his arm.

"Sakura-chan...?"

"W-Well," the girl quickly let go, "it's because you behaved well today; nothing special. But that was the 'healing kiss' that you wanted."

The girl's forest green eyes was flashing hesitantly, her cheeks now a deeper shade of pink.

"A-Anyway, I'm going now. You better leave soon too, or they'll lock the gate."

As the girl's footsteps faded down the hallway, Uzumaki Naruto still sat in his place, in that classroom.

Yes—maybe it was fine—just like this.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	18. Lesson 8

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** M

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

**A/N: PROBABLY MY FASTEST UPDATE EVER? :O I'm proud of myself! AND review replies too! *is smug***

**Okay, finally, some review replies of the previous chapter! :D (Anonymous ones at the end!)**

**Yami no Saku-chan:** Haha, thanks, dear. :D

**IKillatFirstsight: **Thank you! :D Ah yes, I'm just musing over some KakaSaku... perhaps you have something to look forward to!

**SasoLOVE111:** Thank you, dear!

**Saiyuri Haruno:** Indeed. XD

**sapphireangel09:** Hmm, perhaps. Not all of them, but there will be a group thing in the future. XD

**Black snake eyes:** Thanks, dear. :D

**RaWR. SMiLe. CHoMP: **(Sorry, can't really type your penname properly because FFnet filters it if I don't put spaces after the dots) Thank you, sweetie! XD

**ayyuki:** Thank you, dear! I really appreciate it!

**EmoSakura95:** Thank you!

**kittykat6625:** Thank you, dear! I appreciate all your support.

**Little-Retard:** Oh dear! XD Thank you, but.. maybe I should apologize?

**organizationkhII: **Thanks. :D

**CrazySakuraHarunoXD:** Thank you, dear. :3

**Koin:** Yes, Neji and Naru seem to be the cutest ones so far. XD Hm, do I sense KHR? KHR to the EXTREME! XD (Sorry, I'm a hopeless fan.)

**hungri:** Thank you. :)

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

Let us fast forward to Tuesday noon, where Sakura is resting her head on her desk in the classroom, while all the other students have gone to enjoy their precious recess time. Sound familiar? Well, unfortunately, this time a certain Hyuuga Neji did not approach Sakura due to club activities… but, then again, he isn't obliged to approach her every time she is feeling down, is he?

To Haruno Sakura, however, that didn't matter; the thought of Hyuuga Neji hadn't even crossed her mind. Even though her head had been swimming with thoughts about a certain blond boy yesterday afternoon, these thoughts were wiped clean instantly when she reached her—er, I guess you could call it—home. That is, with a certain silver-haired, bespectacled school doctor in it as well. And just by the way, this certain school doctor is marked as highly dangerous by Haruno Sakura, and therefore, all events concerning him should—under 'normal' circumstances—be quite fatal, in terms of Sakura's virginity and innocence, of course.

However, much to the pink-haired girl's surprise and relief, the school doctor had not attempted to lay a hand on her and her evening passed rather smoothly. No harassing, no molesting, nothing. But then, why is she still on the verge of collapsing, you ask? Ah, that's because just the thought of the name, 'Uchiha', is enough to drain all the energy out of Sakura. That's why. (I have the urge to type a smiley face…)

Now that we know Haruno Sakura's day is passed with yet more depression, let us fast forward again—to our most expected after school time—where Uchiha Sasuke makes his grand appearance in the classroom.

Sakura stared warily at the boy who stood in the classroom doorway.

Uchiha Sasuke swept his gaze across the room, over the numerous empty tables and chairs, and finally settled on the figure of a single girl sitting by the window.

The boy's lips curved into a small smirk. The two stared at each other like this, in silence, for a moment, during which the atmosphere tensed and froze into ice; you could almost hear it crackling.

Well, Haruno Sakura did declare war on him… although she had no idea how _that_ will work out.

"Why all the hostility?" the raven haired boy finally stepped forward into the classroom, "you look like you're ready to kill."

Sakura continued to stare at him as he came closer, until they were only separated by a desk, "I probably am, so to speak."

Uchiha Sasuke chuckled quietly, completely ignoring Sakura's quiet threat as he diverged from the topic, "Since we're both not interested in doing history—"

"I don't recall having said that."

The boy shrugged, dismissing the girl's protest and continuing, "What say we make it more interesting?"

"Interesting?"

"Sure," the boy's indifferent attitude was somehow scary in its own sense, "You wouldn't mind, of course, since you act so high and mighty."

"Watch your words, please. Who's acting high and mighty now? Assuming that no woman is able to resist the Uchiha Sasuke hormones?"

The Uchiha in question, however, seemed to be doing a good job ignoring Sakura, "And since it pertains to studies, it shouldn't affect you negatively."

Sakura narrowed her eyes in suspicion, "What do you mean by more 'interesting'?"

Her question was yet again ignored, or rather, indirectly answered, "It won't benefit you if my history grades aren't improved, would it?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"You will follow my way of learning now, wouldn't you—_sensei_?"

Sakura tried hard to not focus on the mocking tone in the boy's voice, "I try to."

"How about a game?"

The girl kept silent, and the boy, seeing her reaction, took it as a sign to continue, "A quiz—if you want it in academic terminology—on history."

"That's it?"

"Of course not," the young Uchiha placed his palms on the table and leaned closer to the girl sitting on the other side, "We still haven't added the interesting side."

Sakura looked at him with what she hoped was a menacing glare.

"If I get a question correct—you have to remove a piece of clothing."

"…what?" Sakura blinked slowly, as if she just heard him declare that the sun was going to crash onto Earth in five seconds.

"You heard me," Uchiha Sasuke put his hands back into his pockets and straightened up, looking at her smugly.

"What if you answer the question wrong?"

The boy shrugged, "I'll take off a piece of my clothing, then."

"Did your enormous ego eat up your brain?"

"Pfft, you're not willing to accept the challenge?"

"That's not even the problem," Sakura was actually provoked by his arrogance, "this—game, the way you call it—does not even make sense! You either get a question right or get it wrong—if either you or I have to take off our clothing every time a question is asked, we'll just end up—end up—without clothes at all."

Alright, she didn't have the courage to say the word 'naked'.

The boy sniffed, shrugging nonchalantly.

A vein pulsed in Sakura's temple, "What kind of game has rules like this?"

"What's wrong with that?"

"Isn't that _obviously_ not right?"

"Wouldn't a change of rules work, then? Simple—if I get the question wrong, you can put your clothe back on."

"That makes more sense."

Silent ensued for a while.

Then the boy smirked, somewhat mockingly, but rather triumphant, "Shall we begin, then?"

_Oh damn_, Sakura sighed inwardly, just—just _how_ the _hell_ did she end up somehow—some way or another—accept this ridiculous suggestion?

Let us now fast forward again, after certain periods of silence filled with tension.

The girl stared at the history book placed in front of her. Somehow it looked very intimidating.

Uchiha Sasuke sat right across her on the other side of the table. He had one elbow resting on the desk and is leaning his chin on the palm of his hand. He stared at the girl lazily, almost indifferent to her anxiety—no, indifferent is too nice a word; 'contempt' is probably a better one, albeit mixed with amusement and mischief as well.

"You've been staring at the cover of that book for the past ten minutes."

"Shut up," Sakura snapped irritably, "I'm just trying to come up with really difficult questions."

"Wouldn't opening the book help?"

Sakura twitched in annoyance, "You're… unbearably talkative, aren't you?"

The boy smirked, imitating Sakura's icy tone of voice, "I try to be."

Haruno Sakura took a deep breath and flipped the book open. She propped it up on the table so that the boy across from her cannot see the pages. Her mind was swimming with worries. She will have to choose something he'll definitely not be able to answer… although that is a challenge itself.

After quite a few minutes of page flipping, Sakura finally opened her mouth.

"Okay… Which year did the first Portuguese traders and Jesuit missionaries arrive in Japan?"

"1542."

Sakura was taken aback by his quick answer. She bit her lip, but did not protest as she took off her school jacket.

"In which region did they arrive?"

"Kyushu."

The girl took off the bow from the collar of her shirt.

"When did Oda Nobunaga capture Kyoto?"

The boy's brow wrinkled for a moment. The girl waited anxiously, hoping that he wouldn't know the answer. But, alas, to her dismay…

"1568."

The girl took off her left shoe.

"And when did he overthrow the Muromachi bakufu?"

"1573."

The right shoe.

"Who murdered Oda Nobunaga?"

"General Akechi."

The left sock.

"Which year?"

"1582."

The right sock.

Sakura took a deep breath. Well. The situation doesn't seem to be going smoothly. She glared at the boy; wasn't he supposed to be weak at history? How come he knows it so well? The girl hesitated. She only had four pieces of clothing left: her shirt, her skirt, and two pieces of underwear.

She definitely did not want to remove any of them.

"How was Japan reunited after Nobunaga's murder?"

Uchiha Sasuke leaned back on his chair, his eyes glinting as he smirked, "After Hideyoshi Toyotomi defeated the Hojo family in Odawara in 1590."

Indeed, it was an irrefutable answer. Haruno Sakura felt the world collapse under her feet. Silence enveloped the room again. The sound of the clock's arms ticking away almost echoed around the room.

"The rules," the boy reminded her. He was smiling. Nastily. Very very nastily.

Sakura wanted to rip that smile off his smug-looking face. She grimaced at the book separating them. Her heart was ready to jump out of her throat and she lowered her head, trying to think of a way to escape the horrifying fate that awaited her. But, really, fate isn't very nice some times. Especially in Haruno Sakura's case.

Finally, "don't look," Sakura murmured after another few minutes of silence.

Uchiha Sasuke tilted his head back, smug as ever.

After a few sounds of shuffling fabric—"…okay, I'm done."

When the boy fixed his eyes on the girl again, almost nothing had changed. Well, except that her cheeks were beet red.

"I don't see the difference," he remarked casually.

"You're nosy!" the girl snapped, fuming from embarrassment, "I took off my underwear, okay?"

The young Uchiha couldn't help but laugh at her straightforwardness, "You're… really," he said between amused chuckles, "interesting, aren't you?"

"Wh-What happened in the era after Japan reunited?" Sakura asked loudly, evading his comments and trying to cover up her discomfiture, her cheeks burning from nervousness, embarrassment and indignation all at once.

"Are you sure you want the answer?"

Sakura raised her head up to look at the boy. He had a rather… dark and wicked expression. His eyes glinted with a light Sakura couldn't really describe; it just made her feel very uncomfortable. The girl recoiled, though she kept her voice indignant, "Wh-What do you mean?"

"You seem very keen on taking more of your clothes off."

"That's not what I—"

"Of course," the boy stood up and leaned over the table, taking hold of the girl's chin to tilt it upwards. He stared into her green orbs that were flashing with fear, "I wouldn't complain if that's what you want to do."

Sakura leaned backwards in her chair—as far as she could—to put some distance between them, "I told you, that's not—"

"Hahh—" the boy sighed softly, stepping around the table and to the girl's side, "I'm getting tired of this game, you know?"

"You—"

Uchiha Sasuke trapped the girl against the window as she stood up, bringing his body close to hers, "Let's get straight to the main dish—"

A kiss landed on Sakura's soft lips. It wasn't a gentle kiss; the raven-haired male thrust his tongue into her mouth, savoring her like a hungry wolf, while his arms curled around her in a tight hug. It almost felt like being suffocated; Sakura opened her mouth to gasp for air, but was only met by more of the wetness of his tongue and the warmth of his breath. Their tongues intertwined—sliding against each other with slippery saliva—as their lips brushed together in the most seductive sensation.

The male's hand slid down her back, until it went under her skirt, reaching further to caress her nakedness. Sakura wanted to cry out, but he wouldn't let her—the kiss dragged on, barely leaving any of them time to breathe. Sakura felt the thrill of being exposed, her skirt the only thing shielding her womanhood, the young Uchiha's fingers teasing it. Their bodies where pressed tightly against each other, her breasts squeezing against his firm chest.

Now their saliva mixed into one. Nothing in their mouths was purely their own anymore. The hotness of each other's breath, the saliva that dripped from the corner of their lips, and the wet thread of liquid that connected their tongues as they briefly broke away to gasp for air—all of this, under the orange afternoon sunlight that splashed through the window behind the girl, rendered the situation all the more thrilling and erotic. Sakura can feel the male's hardness pressing against her vagina; she could almost feel it throbbing through the layers of fabric that separated them. His left hand, under her skirt, teased her all the more. His right hand, now beneath her shirt, was threatening to undo her bra. His mouth, still over hers, continued to drink on her saliva. Sakura drowned in a sea of dizziness, losing her senses in the face of this lascivious event.

"U-Uchiha…" the girl gasped breathlessly.

Something strange was taking place within Uchiha Sasuke. The girl's gasping voice, breathed into his ear—it is urging him on. The slender body in his arms, the soft breasts pressed against his chest, her naked womanhood between his fingers, now her sweet lips whispering his name—no, had she really said his _name_—"Sasuke" and not "Uchiha"—he probably would have—

_Tap tap tap._

"Ah," the girl suddenly looked as if she had recovered her senses, as if she had just woken up from a deep sleep.

Those were footsteps coming down the corridor.

"Tsk," Uchiha Sasuke let go of the girl, somewhat reluctantly, and backed away from her.

Haruno Sakura was in a state of shock and numbness, almost unable to understand what had just happened. But she was one quick-minded person after all, and she immediately fixed the bow around the collar of her shirt again. At that same moment, the classroom door swished open. A security guard stood in the doorway.

"Ah, so there really are still students in the classroom?" the man scratched the back of his head in a half-confused, half-exasperated way.

"We're sorry," Sakura apologized on instinct.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it," the man quickly waved his hand in denial, "I was just about to lock the school gates, but then I saw your back against the window of this classroom so I came to check. It's way past club activity time, you know? You'd be locked in the school for the whole night if I didn't see you!"

"Ah, pardon us; we didn't realize the time…" Sakura smiled apologetically. _Ahh… he saw us against the window?_ Sakura blushed a million shades of red, _I sure hope that my back was all what he saw!_

"Pack your stuff, okay?" the man left the doorway of the classroom, "I'll check the other classrooms to make no more people are here…"

Once the man left, Sakura quickly pulled on her socks and slipped into her shoes. She raised her head and saw Uchiha Sasuke looking at her, a smug smile on his face. Sakura's cheeks flushed crimson again.

"Wh-Wh-What?" she managed to stammer.

"You liked that, didn't you?"

"No, I—!"

"Shh," Uchiha Sasuke put his index finger to his lips in a 'silence' sign, "A star student like you shouldn't be telling lies, Haruno Sakura."

With that and all the arrogance Sakura has ever seen, the boy disappeared through the classroom doorway.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Pfft. Remember the poll I had up in my profile (since AGES ago, and is still up there)? Well... I've had.. uh, QUITE A FEW votes for lemon. (Hmm, lemon~ XD) So, uh, and also this IS an 'M' fic after all... so I decided that just cuteness isn't going to work. XD**

**Although I don't complain about cuteness. Hm. But we do need to spice things up from time to time, agree? ;)**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	19. Lesson 9

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** M

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

**A/N: NO! I AM NOT DEAD! ..._yet_. I am soon going to be... metaphorically, at least.**

**Alrighty! Here comes your review replies of Chapter 18!**

**IKillatFirstsight:** Indeed, indeed. XD Yep~ very likely to be some Kakashi in there!

**LollipopLaine: **Thank you! ;D

**sakura-cherrytree:** Just had to interrupt it, huh? XD Thanks, dear.

**Black snake eyes:** I try to update quickly. :)

**Hotokichan:** Haha, thank you, dear.

**KaiandApple:** Thank you! :D

**SasoLOVE111: **_Of course_ not. XD

**Saiyuri Haruno:** Nope, he hasn't. XD

**CallMeSweetie:** (Hi, Sweetie! :D *shot*) Oh, really? Now, isn't that a nice coincidence? XD

**ayyuki:** Yes, to be honest, I think he should too.

**Geniusly-Unique:** Uh oh, do I sense some psychic abilities here? Shhh, but that is actually what I have planned for later!

**kittykat6625: **Haha, oh yes, wouldn't history be fun if we had quizzes like that!

**Starsparks:** I appreciate your support, dear. And thanks for the suggestions! They may come in handy when I run out of ideas.

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

******WARNING: I did not proofread this chapter... yet. So... please tolerate any mistakes or typos that may be present. (Although I'm supposing that any errors present should be minor... but oh, well.) Sorry for any inconvenience caused.**

P.S.

******I just realized that it's almost been TWO years since this story was published! WOOT! :D A BIG thank you and bear hug to all of you who have followed along with this story and my long journey in composing it.**

******I have no doubt that my skills have improved over these years and I greatly appreciate your support all along! Please continue to follow this story until its end! Big hugs!**

******And just on other little side note, I'm planning to begin a new story, in fact, the first chapter is almost complete. The only reason I'm hesitating in publishing it is because "Sakura-sensei" hasn't ended yet. Since this fic still has quite a few chapters left, I felt that if I started a new story, I would be even slower in updating this story. And I really didn't want to make you people wait too long for my updates. I think the plan so far is to postpone the new fic and complete this story as much as I can before publishing the new one. (But just saying, the new story is reaaalllyyy fun! XD)**

******But anyway, I'm rambling again. Please proceed now!**

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

Sakura buried her head in her folded arms behind a propped up book. Her head hurt. It was Wednesday noon, right after lunch, and Sakura was undergoing her most detested class ever: _history_. Oh, the horror.

Just hearing the teacher's droning lecture made her feel uncomfortable. It was as if her lunch was churning in her stomach. Or perhaps, as Sakura fervently denied, it was the tingling feeling within her body that made her feel so disgusted. She let out a small sigh; her cheeks were red, although she tried to ignore that fact—or, at least, tried to ignore whatever reason that might lie behind her burning cheeks.

The day passed smoothly? Hm, not quite.

After all, it is Haruno Sakura we're talking about. Her day can never be passed smoothly, much to her grief and dismay. Especially since there are more Uchihas lying in wait. Oh, the horror.

But today, Haruno Sakura could have never felt worse. The event came as a shock to her, not mention a very unpleasant shock at that. You see, Haruno Sakura, the star student at Konoha Academy—the perfect, flawless, A-plus student—was called to the Disciplinary Committee's office after school. Can you believe it? How horrible a blemish that would be on her immaculate records! Sakura cursed her life. She couldn't imagine having done anything wrong. Why, her! Haruno Sakura! She has never crossed paths with the Disciplinary Committee! There was never the need to, so, to her, that part of the school system has almost never existed. But now, it just barged into her life, tainting it more than it already is. She could cry, really.

Sakura searched feverishly for any breaching of school rules; she found none. What could she have possibly done? Unless… unless… ah! That guard yesterday! Sakura turned pale; maybe… maybe that guard really saw what was going on between Uchiha Sasuke and her? Maybe he just pretended that he didn't see a thing! The pink-haired girl's expression was overcome with horror. What if… what if that guard had reported about them? About them doing those-those… those inappropriate things in the classroom? Sakura's head spun and she felt sicker with every passing thought. The more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed. She was being called to the Disciplinary Committee's office because of Uchiha Sasuke!

Sakura wanted to cry. She wanted to bury herself in a hole. To let everyone know that she was involved in sexual interactions in school! She might as well just commit suicide this time. She had nothing left to live for. She will never survive in society with a reputation like that. It's all over.

With a heavy sigh, Sakura rested her heavy head on the table.

"Haruno-san? Haruno-san!"

"…oh! Y-Yes?" Sakura sprang up when she heard the teacher call her name.

The teacher did not look too pleased, "With that sigh, I'm assuming you're feeling bored in this class, therefore you must know everything already. Care to answer the next question?"

"No, miss, that's not it," Sakura quickly explained, "But I am ready to answer the next question."

"Well, get on with it."

Sakura sighed inwardly this time. There's just too much on her mind these days.

History class, unfortunately, dragged by painfully. And when school was finally over, Haruno Sakura picked up her satchel, and, with slumped shoulders, made her way slowly to the Disciplinary Committee's office. Uchiha Itachi's name flashed briefly across her mind, and, with some comfort, Sakura thought that she could at least escape him this time. She didn't bother to inform him that she wasn't going to be present today, but she really didn't care. Uchiha Itachi can die waiting and she couldn't have cared less. Besides, she would be a fool to attempt to find that Uchiha by herself.

The corridors were emptying rapidly, and before she knew it, Sakura was walking down an eerily quiet corridor that led towards her destination. Her footsteps almost echoed in the halls and Sakura felt a strange chill run up her spine. Sakura had tried to walk as slowly as possible; therefore, she took longer than usual to reach the office.

However, when the pink-haired girl finally stood before the looming door with the tag "Disciplinary Committee" on it, she did not have the courage to knock. She did not want her reputation ruined! She did not want her life ruined! She cannot do this! But, she also cannot escape this. This was the fate that awaited her. On her way to the office, Sakura's mind did quite a lot of work. She tried very hard to persuade herself that she cannot evade reality. If this was fate, so be it. Life isn't fair for everyone, and she had to live hers the way it unfurled. Yes, she was prepared.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura knocked on the door.

"Come in," a muffled voice came from within.

Sakura paused before sliding the door open, "Please excuse me; I am Haruno Sakura."

The room was rather big. There was a long tea table in the middle of the room and two rows of leather sofa on either side of it. By the window was a working desk with a big leather chair behind it. That chair was backed towards her and hid the person sitting on it. Sakura stepped into the room gingerly as she closed the door behind her.

"Come here." It was a male's voice, rather deep.

Sakura gripped her satchel tightly in her hand and let out a long breath. She approached the desk slowly, as if each step is bringing her closer to doom. Perhaps it is.

The chair wheeled around, and Sakura's eyes widened in surprise, then horror, fear, resentment, all at once. She felt an uncomfortable churning in her stomach as her muscles tensed. Sitting in that lavish leather chair was none other than Uchiha Itachi himself, with a slight smirk on his attractive face. Sakura took a step back from sheer impulse. The male stood up, and Sakura took another step back. She was considering whether she should flee right then, right there. Yes, I think she probably should. Really.

"Surprised?"

Sakura couldn't even find a voice to answer; she just stood there, frozen. She didn't what to think—what to worry about anymore.

After a few moments of silence, Sakura finally regained some of her senses and managed to ask, in a very soft voice, "Why was I called here?"

Uchiha Itachi let out a short, quiet chuckle, as he ran his left hand through his hair, "For leaving during a tutoring lesson last week."

"That's because you—"

"You are the tutor, you hold more responsibility."

"You don't expect me to believe that rubbish you're sprouting."

"No?"

"Who are you to talk anyway?" Sakura glared daggers at him.

"I?" the male smiled with a mix of indignation and amusement, "I am the Head of the Disciplinary Committee."

Sakura's mind went blank for a moment. Of course, she had never bothered with the Disciplinary Committee, so she knew nothing of it. Now she knew something. Something very scary. Something that was better off left unknown to her.

"It's a wonder how you got that position," Sakura sniffed.

"Ho? Retorting now, are we?"

"Sure, if you really want to put it that way, though I'd like to call it something nastier."

"Watch your words, or you will regret it."

Sakura gulped. Not a wise move to argue with Uchiha Itachi.

The raven-haired male leaned one arm on the desk and hopped over it in one clean and swift movement. He landed right in front of the girl, who was so startled by his move that she stumbled backwards, her satchel slipping out of her grip. Uchiha Itachi reacted swiftly, catching the girl's arm with his left hand, while his right arm curled around her thin waist. No, he did not steady Sakura's footing; instead, the male went along with Sakura's fall and pushed the girl onto the sofa. Well, at least he saved her… somewhat. The heavy school satchel fell on the floor with a thud.

"U-Uchiha—" Sakura gasped as the soft leather covering cushioned her fall.

"Shhh—" the man smirked, "you shouldn't break the atmosphere at a time like this."

"What—" Sakura never had the chance to even ask.

Uchiha Itachi's lips pressed onto hers, moving sensually until he broke into the wet cavern of her mouth. His tongue explored every corner, mixing their saliva with the utmost care. Sakura blushed at the sound of their kiss; the moans that escaped her lips were uncontrollable. There was the wet, slurping sound of their licks and the sound when their lips parted, but still joined together by the liquid in their mouths. As the male raised his head slightly to allow them more room for air, the saliva dripped from the tip of his tongue, still connected with that of the girl's; Sakura didn't have the energy to respond as she gasped breathlessly for air.

"You're not… fighting back."

Uchiha Itachi covered her lips again with his after his low mutter. Sakura felt dizzy. She just… didn't have the energy to…

The kiss finally ended, but it was only because the male claimed, "Let me hear your voice."

Her arms were pinned together above her head; Sakura could feel the cool leather surface of the sofa against her back, the black leather somehow intimidating yet seductive at once. The older Uchiha ripped off the bowtie around her collar and undid her buttons—slowly, painfully. Sakura gulped, suddenly losing her voice, as she watched helplessly. The girl could feel the cold air breathing on her bare skin, and she turned her head to avoiding looking down at her exposed body. Although it was a rather menacing situation, Sakura couldn't help but think about how relieved she was that she wore her laced bra today… perhaps this type of thing was inevitable—it was probably impossible to _not_ think about it. At any rate, the pink-haired girl shivered, despite the scorching gaze she felt raking over her skin. Then there was this kiss—cold, but soft—on her chest, under her collarbone, that sent more shivers down her spine.

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut as she felt those chilled lips run across the curve of her breast—then suddenly, without warning, her bra was pushed upwards, over her chest, and exposing her breasts.

Sakura finally found her voice and let out a gasp.

Uchiha Itachi watched as Sakura's pink nipples bounce with her breasts as the bra was suddenly moved upwards; they were already hard from the sensual kiss they shared beforehand. The male did not hesitate to kiss one of them, first placing his lips gently on the tip, then sucking it into his mouth.

"Ahhhn—" Sakura arched her back, letting out a seductive moan.

He played her nipple with his tongue, not forgetting to nip at it gently with his teeth. The other nipple was not spared; he trapped it between his thumb and index finger, squeezing it lightly and rubbing its tip, sometimes even pulling at it, just to get more shouts from the girl. The pink-haired female was shuffling her thighs and rubbing them together, squirming from his caress. He let go of her nipple and squeezed her soft breast. She gasped breathlessly.

"Stop—uhnn—"

This girl—Uchiha Itachi let go of her arms—this girl is different.

"…eh—?" Sakura was surprised. She did not expect the raven-haired man before her to really stop when she demanded it. Maybe he has come to his senses. But no, Sakura, quite the opposite.

As Sakura sat up, Uchiha Itachi grabbed her shoulders and spun her around—the girl didn't even have time to respond as she was attacked from the back. The male's arms curled around her from the back, one gripping her breast and the other finding its way to her womanhood.

"No—!" Sakura tried to scream, but what came out was only a hoarse squeak.

"Relax, no one will come here, we won't be seen," she felt the man's breath by her ear.

"Ahhh~" the girl moaned in delight as the man's fingers squeezed her vagina, which had been tingling during that kiss. She didn't realize she was moving her hips, her body wanting more of the caress. She also felt the man's lips on her neck, sometimes his tongue and his teeth, nipping at her skin. His fingers continued to tease her nipple, rubbing it vigorously. She felt wet again in her underwear, but his hand did not stop in softening her entrance.

"Stop!"

"You want this."

"No! Stop! Now!"

Lick. Push. Squeeze.

"Wuahh—"

"Looks like you need more disciplining. Shall we?"

Haruno Sakura only prayed that she could even get _close_ to the window. If she was given the chance, this time, she would really jump.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	20. Midnight Whispers

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** M

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

**A/N: Sorries, no time for review replies this time. Big hugs to all you lovely reviewers, though! Love you all! :D**

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

Haruno Sakura was smart.

And she is called "smart" for a reason.

That little brain of hers is very bright sometimes, although at others, she may be just a bit slow. However, at the current moment, Haruno Sakura's mind worked very quickly. When she is in a live-or-die situation, she'll try anything to get herself through. Well, maybe not really "live-or-DIE", but close. Indeed, that little mind in her pretty little head worked at full speed. You can't really say that she didn't come up with a good escape plan.

Observe.

"Uchi... ha..."

Said man enjoyed hearing the girl's moans. They urged him on, and as he ran his fingers over her smooth skin, feeling her all, he felt a delight he never did before. It wasn't simply a lust for women. It was something else. Something only Haruno Sakura possessed. He didn't like the idea of it, though. To be attracted to a single human being. Uchiha Itachi did not want to be bound by anything. He bit hard on her neck.

"Ahhn—"

The girl squirmed under his touch. He smirked.

Her womanhood expanded and contracted over his fingers, as fluid oozed out over them. As the older Uchiha kissed the nape of the girl's neck, he could feel her breast bounce against his palm, her nipple following the rhythm naughtily. Haruno Sakura...

"Stop... Uchiha..."

Enough. He can't keep up with this painfully slow torture anymore. Removing his fingers from her vagina (and earning a gasp from the girl,) he pressed his, now hard, reproductive organ against the wet opening. Although they were separated by the fabric of Uchiha Itachi's trousers, the male could feel the pulse from both of their gonads. It was exciting. Breath-takingly exciting. The raven-haired male drew a shallow breath. The girl shivered.

It was then, right there, he heard an ugly word from the girl's pretty lips.

A word that stunned his brain for a second.

"..._Sasuke-kun_..."

Uchiha Itachi's movements froze. Suddenly, all feelings of ecstasy evaporated from him. Irritation, wrath, hate, all those demonic emotions, were taking over, emerging inside him, grasping him tightly. The atmosphere just shattered. The girl... was smart.

He had lost all interest of continuing.

His hand was still on her breast, his lips still on her skin.

Haruno Sakura swallowed uncomfortably. Had her plan worked?

She had noticed the unusual relationship the Uchiha brothers shared, and therefore she thought that she might disgust Uchiha Itachi with his little brother's name... she wasn't completely sure, but in a situation like this, one would normally be repelled by the idea of hearing one's partner call out another person's name, right? I mean... to whisper someone else's name... it shouldn't be very pleasant. Had her plan succeeded? She felt his movements stop, but he did not push her away. Should she break away from him? No... that would be asking for him to continue. She should sit still and observe his actions...

Sakura took a quiet breath, waiting for the male to react first.

His lips moved, and he nipped at her skin again.

Oh no, he's...

Sakura drew in her breath again.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered with all the emotions she could muster up.

As expected, the older Uchiha was vexed, "Stop that."

He pinched her nipple.

"Sa... Sasuke... kun...!"

"I said, stop!" His voice wasn't loud, but it had an authoritative tone to it: cold, stiff, menacing.

Sakura turned her head around to look at him from the corner of her eye. He was looking at her coldly. Looks like her plan did succeed after all.

Uchiha Itachi let her go.

Freedom.

Sakura pulled down her bra and gathered her shirt around her body as she felt the male's warmth leave her from behind. She instantly felt the cold air whisper against her back and shivered slightly. Something felt empty.

No, Sakura hugged herself, it was only that she felt vulnerable. That was why it felt empty; it is because she felt exposed, with nowhere to hide. That was it.

Uchiha Itachi was now by the window, backed towards her, watching the empty school grounds. The reddish orange light of a peaceful afternoon splashed through the glass.

It was late.

No one said a word.

The silence was rather suffocating, to say the truth.

Uchiha Itachi still faced the window, staring at the empty grounds below, but his gaze was empty: his mind was wandering everywhere, so his brain failed to register any signal his five senses sent to him. It was not until a particularly loud noise pulled his drifting thoughts back to the present—it was the loud slam of the door. Haruno Sakura was gone. The Uchiha turned around slowly. Only a trace of her presence was left on the leather couch, but otherwise he was quite alone.

A smirk slowly tugged at the man's lips.

He won't fall for the same trick again.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

_Tap tap tap._

Uneven footsteps echoed down the corridor, seeming particularly loud in the quiet surroundings.

Sakura gasped breathlessly as she burst out of the school buildings and dashed toward the gates. Her mind was blank and she couldn't think of anything right now. The only thought in her mind was to reach home. Home, home, home! Once she's safely curled up in her blankets, she can think over it, but not now! Not when she felt so vulnerable, so helpless, so exposed! Run, Sakura, run!

What Haruno Sakura failed to realize was that her 'home' wasn't exactly 'safe' anymore. There was still the existence of Kabuto. However, these 'peaceful' days free of harassment was carved into Sakura's intelligent mind and therefore, she held the full impression that she was heading towards safety. Well, at least the thought of her being harassed when she reaches 'home' had not crossed her mind. Well, I'm assuming that you all are expecting Kabuto to pounce on Sakura now… will he? Hmmm, let's find out…

The sight of the now familiar structure, Kabuto's dwelling, comforted the girl a bit, ironically, and she slowed down her hurried footsteps to catch her breath. With every approaching step, she felt like she was approaching safety.

The door opened obediently when Sakura pushed on the handle; looks like Kabuto was waiting for her to return. The girl peeked into the room; all was silent. She stepped in, locked the door behind her, and slipped out of her shoes.

"Kabuto-san?" the pink haired girl called out softly.

No reply. Is he not home?

"Are you home, Kabuto-san?" now that Sakura had calmed down, some the shock had left her and she had the mental capacity to worry about other things now.

It was strange that the door wasn't locked if Kabuto wasn't home. Usually he would leave the door unlocked for Sakura, but he would always be home when he did so. Haruno Sakura was aware of this, so she ventured into the rooms of the dwelling in search of the silver haired man; she was positive that he was here. It is not like Kabuto to 'forget' something such as locking the door.

The girl popped her head into the kitchen: nope, empty.

Sakura then crossed the equally deserted living room to the bedroom. No Kabuto here, either.

Alright, Sakura took a deep breath. She set her satchel down beside the bed and straightened her clothes. This means serious business. The only place left to investigate is the bathroom. Haruno Sakura exhaled deeply as she faced the firmly closed door on one side of the room. This is it. She crossed over to it in a few swift strides and knocked gently. You didn't really think that she would just barge in, did you?

"Kabuto-san? Are you in there?"

It was strange because there was no sound of running water, and if he wasn't taking a shower, he should have heard her calls immediately. Something was off. The girl knocked louder this time.

"Kabuto-san! I'm coming in!"

Still no reply. Okay… Haruno Sakura swallowed uncomfortably. First time in her life to enter a bathroom with a man inside… the door wasn't locked, much to Sakura's relief, otherwise she might had to break it open. When she looked into the room, the color drained from her face. She thought she'd walk in on Kabuto's corpse.

The silver haired man was sprawled on the floor, his upper body naked and hanging over the bathtub, his lower body almost in a kneeling position on the cold tiles. His head rested on the edge of the bathtub and his glasses were discarded on the ground beside his knees. If it wasn't for the slight movement of his back, indicating his breathing, Sakura would have thought him dead.

"Kabuto-san?"

This came as a shock and for a moment, Haruno Sakura had no idea how to react. But when she came to her senses and when her legs finally listened to her, she hurried to the collapsed man's side and attempted to urge him to regain his consciousness. She shook his shoulder and gently petted his face.

"Kabuto-san? Can you hear me? Kabuto-san! Wake up!"

Kabuto's handsome face was rather distorted with his furrowed eyebrows and clenched teeth; it seemed like he was going through pain and nausea. The girl grabbed a towel, turned on the tap, and used the wet towel to dab his face, in hopes of refreshing his senses.

"Sa... kura...?"

"Yes, Kabuto-san?" Sakura was out of breath, her heart racing, as a smile of relief tugged at her lips, "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Kfu," Kabuto let out a weak chuckle, "Ah… how unsightly…"

"Can you get up?" Sakura ignored his mocking tone and draped one of his arms over her shoulder to help him up.

They slowly made way to the bed and the man slumped onto the soft sheets. Sakura reached out a hand to feel his forehead. Doesn't seem to be a fever.

"...experiment... chemicals..." Kabuto choked weakly, his expression contorted with discomfort.

"I see," Sakura dragged a blanket over him, "Just rest, don't talk. I'll get you some water."

So he must have inhaled or absorbed some harmful chemicals during an experiment, huh? Being a doctor, specifically researcher in this case, can be really dangerous. Sakura took one last look at Kabuto's sickly pale visage; is this the path she wanted to follow?

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

The moon cast a silvery glow in the night sky; a few stars twinkled.

There was still some time before dawn arrives. The night air was silent and tranquil, undisturbed. It is on nights like this one that the breeze whispers secrets, that the thin mist in the atmosphere wafts with hidden emotions. It was almost magical.

Kabuto opened his eyes, taking a while to accustom to the darkness. It must be sometime deep into night. His body still felt weak, but he wasn't feeling as dizzy or nauseous anymore. It must be due to the care of that girl… he cast his gaze to the edge of the bed. There she was… sleeping peacefully. She was sitting on the floor with her arms on the bed and her head resting on her crossed arms. Had she barely any time to sleep? Her silky hair appeared to be a mysterious shade of silvery purple in the darkness and her visage was akin to that of an angel's.

The man sat up quietly on the bed and watched her for a while. A smile played across his lips; not his usual smirk, but a gentle smile. He leaned over slowly as he caressed her cheek softly. The air trembled outside. The midnight breeze sighed through the branches of trees, rustling the leaves.

Lifting up her bangs with his hand, Kabuto brushed his lips over the girl's forehead in a delicate kiss.

Sometimes, certain things are better left unknown. Forever buried into the secrets of the night.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Sorry, I don't even know what happened in the end there. 0_0" I'm tired, okay?**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	21. Lesson 10X Part I

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** M

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

**A/N: Too many things going on! T_T Sorry for the slow update!**

**Happy New Year, everyone! Have a wonderful 2012, y'all!**

**ATTENTION:**

**A new POLL is put up! :D Please drop a vote! Vote vote vote~**

**(Poll is on my profile.)**

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

Sakura felt something brush against her forehead.

The touch was soft, like the delicate caress of a feather. She smiled in her sleep. She has had too many things to worry about. Kabuto had intended to take a shower when he suddenly collapsed due to the nefarious aftereffects of chemicals that he had inhaled while conducting experiments in his lab. Because of this event, Sakura had managed to temporarily push the thoughts of Uchiha Itachi to the back of her mind. Perhaps that was for the best. There was no point in brooding over past events if the effects were irreversible.

But, was it really this simple?

Would Kabuto—chary, calculating and cunning—really inhale harmful chemicals 'by accident'?

Even that was rather farfetched. It has to be kept in mind that Kabuto had been working with that famous professor, Orochimaru, in his development of the new drugs. And Sakura, perhaps having watched too many dramas, suspected that maybe Orochimaru was jealous of Kabuto's achievements and planned to murder him... not that it wasn't impossible, though. Sometimes having a bit of cautiousness would prove to be critical. Cautiousness is definitely what Sakura needs to have now.

When the pink-haired maiden woke up at dawn, she found herself lying on the bed instead, even though Kabuto had been lying there while she slept sitting the floor, leaning on her crossed arms. The silver-haired man was gone—perhaps to continue his scientific endeavors. She sat up, her mind still in a mess, and calmly prepared herself for school.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

It was recess time, but Sakura stayed back in the classroom as she watched her classmates file out the door, all early chatting way. No, she wasn't feeling sick nor is she staying back voluntarily; in fact, this time, she really wanted to get to the cafeteria to buy herself some lunch... Her pretty eyebrow twitched. The one day she actually wanted to get some fresh air, she was forced to stay back in the classroom. Sometimes life really does not work out. Sakura brought her gaze away from the door and fixed her eyes on the person who asked her to stay back—her homeroom teacher, Hatake Kakashi.

Said man was organizing his notes as the last of the students left the classroom. Finally, he looked up and broke the short period of silence, "So, Haruno, I was told that Sabaku no Gaara is absent today."

Sakura jumped at the sudden statement, "...o-oh! Okay."

Ha, no, that wasn't awkward at all.

"And I'd like to discuss something with you."

The girl nodded in reply.

Hatake Kakashi was a handsome man—the kind of man you would imagine in a high school teacher-student romance story. His silver hair was smooth and his face beautifully contoured. There were many girls who had a crush on him—you know, very typical of high school girls. But a teacher-student romantic relationship is not allowed—in societal standards anyway. Well, a certain (also silver-haired) man by the name of Kabuto didn't seem to care... society didn't bother him. Kabuto actually seemed pretty keen on developing an intimate relationship with a certain pink-haired student. However, this Hatake Kakashi here had no such interest. Well, ostensibly at least. Never judge a book by its cover, as they always say.

"You asked me to go over your history assignment; I thought that now would be a good time to talk it over."

"Oh, right," Sakura sat up straight; it was a big assignment—a 4,000 word essay—and took up a huge portion of her grades, "Please feel free to criticize it!"

The teacher looked amused, "You're so into it," he didn't pause, "Alright, there were a few minor mistakes, nothing big, just your wording. Your structure seems fine, but you might want to specify how the empire has fallen..."

Recess time wasn't long and Sakura, being the perfectionist she is, felt that the time flew by. She certainly wanted all the constructive criticism she could get! Oh, typical A-plus, hardworking, perfectionist students... always the top of the class. But they really work their heads off for it. It's not like they are born with it.

"…and you need to go deeper on this analysis," Hatake Kakashi finished his feedback with a sigh. He smiled at Sakura as he glanced at his watch, "Oh, look at the time, class is about to start."

Sakura felt her heart skip a beat for a second.

"Th-Thank you very much, _sensei_," Sakura beamed, quickly collecting her notes that were scattered across the table, "It was a great help."

The man let out another sigh, his voice laced with weariness, "I couldn't give you much constructive criticism; my comments were very vague, I suppose?"

"Not at all, they were very helpful," Sakura replied; it was like a reflex. The truth was, it was just as Hatake Kakashi said, he made quite a few comments, but they were unbearably vague. "You need more analysis", "you need to emphasize on the causes", "you should clear out some superfluous things". Sure, they pointed out places for improvement, but the question was _how_. Nevertheless, Haruno Sakura didn't need a step-by-step guide to writing her essay; she was capable of working around the vague comments—she knew the fundamentals anyway. But of course, who wouldn't welcome a step-by-step guide…

"Would you like to stay after school today?"

Sakura looked up; Hatake Kakashi was looking back at her calmly, "After school?" she couldn't comprehend the meaning behind the word for a moment. Usually she always stayed after school… oh. Sabaku no Gaara isn't here today. As realization hit her, a smile played across Sakura's lips, "Oh yes, of course!" She picked up her stack of notes, "If it wouldn't trouble _sensei_."

"I was the one who suggested it," the man smiled softly, "it wouldn't be a bother."

"That'd be great! Thank you very much," Sakura bowed respectfully before the sound of the bell announced the end of recess.

Class has begun.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**A/N:**

**Here's a treat for you guys~ this was originally a planned scene in this story, but now I'm not sure if I'll use it or not… so here's a sneak peek for you to an unpublished (and unofficial) chapter of **_**Sakura-sensei**_**! It's kind of like a behind-the-scenes experience, I guess? Haha, enjoy~**

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

.x. **Omake **.x.

(_An _omake_ is a Japanese term that translates to "extra". In the anime and manga fandom, it is used to mean "extra" or "bonus". _:D _For more information, go search it on Wikipedia! Go go go~_)

**x. Teach me, Kakashi-sensei! .x**

Sakura drew in a sharp breath as the man closed in on her. Her heart was ready to jump out her throat.

"Relax, Haruno."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel the heat from his body—so close—and his breath beside her ear, tickling her skin. She felt the back of her thighs press against the edge of the table. Sakura leaned back instinctively as she felt the man's body drawing closer to hers. Two strong arms circled around her waist and a tiny squeak escaped her lips. She heard a quiet chuckle.

Slender fingers lifted her chin and soft lips pressed onto hers. It was so sensual.

"Sen... sensei..." Sakura gasped, her body heating up.

The man pushed his tongue into her mouth as a reply and explored the hot cavern. Sakura moaned, feeling his body press against hers, and received the kiss eagerly, intertwining her tongue with his until saliva dripped down the corner of her mouth. Whose saliva, she didn't know, all that mattered was that Hatake Kakashi was kissing her, and that was enough.

Sakura was panting when those lips left hers. She realized that she had circled her arms around his neck; her cheeks were now a deep crimson and Sakura was unable to look at the handsome teacher in the eye.

Hatake Kakashi nibbled her ear and a shiver ran down Sakura's spine. She let out a silent gasp.

"I'll teach you an adult's love," Sakura could have sworn she felt those lips smile, "Haruno."

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**I just love Kakashi. XD A little surprise there~**

**I was thinking... instead of adding Kakashi into the actual story, I should just make a Kakashi-special _omake_ at the end of every chapter. What'd you think? :D**

**Lalala~ I hope you enjoyed it!**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	22. Lesson 10X Part II

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** M

**Updated:** June 5, 2012

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**I want to say a BIG thank you to those who have supported me all the way in my composing this story! You don't know how much your comments and feedback mean to me. :) I really needed that esteem boost to continue with this fic! So thank you! Love you all!**

**Again, sorry for the LAAAATE update and short chapter... T_T I will try to update faster!**

**FINALLY, some long due Review Replies from the previous chapter! (Chapter 21)**

**(I couldn't underline these usernames because FanFiction was being weird... argh. D: Maybe I'll update this at a later time..)**

**K-Bird Lily 2****: **Haha, thanks, dear. :)

**Lorem tenebrae****: **Yes, Kakashi~ XD

**IKillatFirstsight****: **Glad you liked it! :D

**Black snake eyes****:** Hot? Oh yes, definitely. XD

**Saiyuri Haruno****: **We'll see how that goes around~ ;)

**TDI-Ryro-Eclares****: **There's some KakaSaku right here for you~ :D

**La canelle****: **Thank you, dear!

**PandaFatty****: **Too busy to make long chapters... TvT Sorry, dear.

**domdom456789****: **So would I~ ;D

**kittykat6625****: **Thank you for your support, sweetie!

**mndstjohn****: **Feedback received! ;D

**LollipopLaine****: **Sorry for the wait! But always appreciate your support, dear!

**AnnoCat****: **Aw, thank you, sweets! :D

**dragontamer ri-chan****: **Get more sleep, sweetie! Don't stress yourself too much; schoolwork tends to have a way to sort itself out. XD I really appreciate all your support for this story, though! Please continue to support it! mwah!

**Nikooru-sama****: **Haha, I try to update as soon as I can!

**Hotokichan****:** Oh yes, I sure do hope the world never ends~ XD Thanks, dearie!

**ScriptorAmor****: **Oh my, I'm really flattered. Thank you, sweetie! I greatly appreciate it!

**fangirl0045****: **Thank you, dear :D

**crangelique****: **Thank you for your support, dear! I really appreciate it. :)

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

"_Ahh.. ahhh~~"_

"_Ngh… ha…"_

"_Sen-sen… sei… hnn~~"_

"_Haa…."_

_Sensual moans filled the quiet classroom; anyone who heard them would have no trouble guessing what was going on. And the trouble that would be caused if someone DID happen to hear these noises…_

_Haruno Sakura was leaning on a table—on her back—in the empty classroom, but of course she was not alone. Hatake Kakashi was leaning over her. The girl's body was almost naked, save for her skirt, her shoes and her socks. Hatake Kakashi was kissing her nipple, sucking on it in the most sensuous way possible. Sakura had curled her arms around his neck, feeling his fingers inside her womanhood: moving, churning, pushing—robbing her of all her senses. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Making out with a handsome teacher in an empty classroom… it was almost the pinnacle of Haruno Sakura's high school career. Well, if you disregard all the harassing from the other boys, that is._

_Who would have thought this after school session would turn out to be such a lascivious experience? Hatake Kakashi was obviously not the composed, well put-together teacher he appeared to be. To do such things with a student on school grounds…_

"_Do you like this, Haruno?"_

_Sakura gasped as he sucked on her nipple, "Y-Yes, _sensei_…" she barely had the time to swallow, "Ahhn~! Not… there…"_

"…_do you want more?"_

_Sakura gulped; she knew the answer, but… "…yes… _s-sensei_…" …it was simply so embarrassing to say out loud._

"_So honest," an amused chuckle escaped the man's lips, "then let me hear you say it…"_

"_Ahh…" Sakura squirmed as he pulled his fingers out of her vagina. She didn't want him to stop… Now Hatake Kakashi was looking into her eyes; his orbs were glinting with amusement. He is obviously enjoying this. Sakura looked away; she couldn't imagine her cheeks any redder, or her heartbeat any faster. But she didn't know what else to do._

_Sakura tilted her head to look at the man. Saliva was dripping down the corner of her mouth as he had given her no time to catch her breath with all the teasing he was doing. His eyes were glinting with wicked amusement. He knew her answer. But he wanted to see her flustered. Sakura knew this, but she couldn't resist. Her womanhood was tingling with desire for this man, and she hated to admit it, but he won._

"…_more… I… I-I want _sensei'_s everything… inside me…"_

_Another quiet chuckle, "Very well, Haruno…"_

_Sakura heard the metallic rustle of a belt and cast her gaze on the man before her. She was now completely lying on the table; her legs were spread wide apart on the edge of the desk, with her handsome homeroom teacher standing in between. He undid the zip on his trousers and Sakura felt a shiver of excitement and anticipation course through her entire body._

_Hatake Kakashi glanced at her and smirked, "It's better if you don't look; it might scare you."_

_Sakura only gulped, saliva was still bubbling at the corners of her mouth; oh, how lustful she must be looking right now! Sakura shook her head._

"_I insist," Hatake Kakashi leaned in and kissed her vigorously; so engrossed was Sakura in the kiss that she didn't think of anything else._

_It was then she felt it._

_The tingling feeling in her vagina, the sensation of its male counterpart pressing against—_into—_it._

"_Ahh! Ha.. hnng…"_

"_Relax, Haruno…" he whispered softly in her ear._

_It was her first time—how does he expect her to relax? And… it wasn't how she had imagined it would be… it was a strange feeling. But all she did know was that she wanted more._

_Dig deeper into me, _sensei_, she mentally chanted, more… hnn… more, more!_

"AH!" Sakura let out a cry of realization and stood up suddenly from her seat behind her desk. The erotic scene vanished. Hatake Kakashi was seated on the other side of the desk, and he looked up at the girl in surprise. Her sudden movement startled him.

"What is it, Haruno?"

"Ah…" Sakura looked down to meet the gaze of her teacher, and she instantly felt her cheeks heat up. "N-Nothing! Aha… ahahaha…"

Obviously that awkward laugh wouldn't have covered up anything… Haruno Sakura mentally slapped herself on the forehead. She can never live this down. She just fantasized an erotic scene with her teacher! Oh dear god, she cannot believe this! She wished she could just disappear into the floor. She wanted to cry.

If Hatake Kakashi had noticed anything unusual about the girl, he didn't show it, "Well, now do you understand the changes you need to make to your essay?"

"Y-Yes! Of course. Thank you very much for your help, _sensei_!" Sakura bowed respectfully as Hatake Kakashi stood up to leave.

"Well, be careful on your way home."

"Y-Yes, thank you, _sensei_."

So much for an after school "lesson", although Sakura was the one being taught this time. She had barely learnt a thing; her mind was much too busy with… lustful and inappropriate thoughts, shall we call it… and she had almost lost focus of her teacher's words completely. Oh, the guilt she felt now. Hatake Kakashi had stayed back specifically to help her, and yet, she spent her time thinking—thinking about _those_ kind of things. Sakura buried her face in her hands as Hatake Kakashi's figure disappeared through the classroom doorway.

She blamed it all on those boys! Those pack of beastly creatures! Haruno Sakura clenched her teeth. She was still a virgin (surprisingly) and yet all of these lust filled fantasies were flooding her mind! Oh, how ashamed she felt… she had no idea how to face her teacher again without feeling awkward and uncomfortable. Thankfully Hatake Kakashi knows nothing of this… should he know that his student had been fantasizing about him… the horror. Sakura would never be able to live with that kind of reputation. Well, she's still doing quite well living with the reputation she has right now… except that word has never quite gotten around yet.

Argh, if it wasn't for all the harassing she got, she would have never had these outrageous fantasies! Sakura felt hatred and disgust well up inside her. But bitterness quickly took over. Well, what could she possibly do about it now?

She slowly gathered her things and packed them into her bag. Nothing to do here; better get home as quickly as possible—there's still a long day ahead of her tomorrow.

**x.x.x.x.x.**

**No _Omake_ this time because there's a lot of Kakashi in this chapter already. "XD But there will be more. Promise!**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	23. Lesson 11 Part I

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** M

**Updated:** January 4, 2013

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**HELLO EVERYONE! I'm back! :D I've missed you guys loads! Thanks for putting up with my lack of updates; LOVE Y'ALL.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**It's 2013~ which I guess means we survived the apocalypse! Yay~ haha, here's a chapter of Sakura-sensei to celebrate! XD I wish you all a wonderfully wonderful year ahead! Mwah!**

******.x.x.x.x.x.**

Friday.

To the average student, the word would have an unbearably sweet ring to it, like melody to the ears.

Oh, but for Miss Haruno Sakura, it certainly does not. "Friday" sounds unbearably _horrid_ to her because it is the day where her stress _doubles_, where her after school time in the classroom _doubles_—where the number of boys to teach _doubles_, which means that her level of molesting received _doubles_. Sounds great, right? Just great. Sakura stared blankly at the blackboard in front of her. Just… _great_. The amount of sarcasm in that was enough to burn a hole in the blackboard that Sakura was staring at.

With a sigh, Sakura turned her gaze to the math textbook on the desk in front of her. The teacher's voice was a deep drone in the background; she can't make out a word said. The letters, numbers and diagrams on the book in front of her also refused to register in her brain. To her, they were just a bunch of straight and squiggly lines sprawled all over the page. Well, most people would feel that way when they stare at a math textbook in any case. So, Sakura, you're not alone. (:D …sorry, I had to put that smiley face in there…)

What was running through that pretty little head of hers? Ah, she wasn't worrying about the after school session—yet. On the contrary, she was still reflecting over her wild fantasies about a certain Hatake Kakashi the day before… The thought of it sent Sakura's cheeks blushing in a billion shades of red. Had anyone seen her face now, they would have thought her to have caught a severe fever. Haruno Sakura supported her chin with the tip of her knuckles and let her eyes wander toward the window, where white fluffy clouds were drifting lazily in a clear azure sky. How nice it was to be a cloud. Sakura tried her best to focus on other things—anything—anything at all, just not—_Hatake Kakashi_.

That was a rather difficult endeavor, however, considering that he is her homeroom teacher. Which means that she has almost all her classes with him. Haruno Sakura mentally face-palmed. Why? WHY is this happening to her?!

Is it because of all the harassing she received?

Is it because her female hormones are kicking in?

Is it because she actually has a very low point of sexual arousal?

Something felt hollow inside of Sakura. The thought of all these possibilities sent an empty sense of dread through her, chilling her to the bones, rendering her numb and void. Oh dear, no—no, no, no! This is not happening to her. It's true that she hit puberty… but that doesn't say anything! She is not a lustful woman! Ahh! She does not want to do those things with her teacher, she does not want to do those things with her teacher… she does NOT want to! This time, Sakura let out a long sigh, trying to clear her mind of all these chaotic thoughts…

"What was that, Haruno? My class boring you?"

"Ah?" Sakura's head snapped up; the teacher was staring rather sourly at her, "I-I'm very sorry, _sensei_, not at all! I was just thinking about the next problem in the book."

"I'd prefer you keep pace with us."

"Yes, _sensei_, I'm very sorry."

And thus, the rest of Haruno Sakura's Friday passed painfully.

And when I say painfully, I mean, painfully.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

Empty classroom again.

Sakura had learned to deal with this sense of dread. Not that she wasn't scared—she was: she merely learned to live with it. And to that, I extend my sincere condolences.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

"The suspense is killing me…" Sakura glanced at the clock on the wall, "I hope they don't show up in some weird dramatic argument again."

Oh, but Sakura, have you forgotten? The other time it was _because_ they had an argument that you were able to escape. I guess that did manage to slip her mind. Well, no matter. Whether they were having an argument or not really wasn't the point. Or was it? Much to Sakura's disadvantage, whether Sasori and Deidara were having an argument will, in fact, matter a lot. As she later learned. The hard way. Honestly, it would be to her advantage that Sasori and Deidara did not get along. For, oh, when they _did_ get along, it was a horrid, horrid thing. Especially when you are Haruno Sakura.

So... where the hell was Sasori?

Sakura narrowed her eyes impatiently at the ticking clock; just who does he think he is? Making her wait like this... she might as well have skipped him and gone directly to tutoring Deidara. Argh. Boys will be boys. Will they learn to have some respect? Sakura huffed in agitation; would it be worth it to wait for Deidara as well? I mean... that would be a whole two good hours. Might as well spend that time doing something more productive, right? That does it. Sakura stared straight at the clock, which now indicated that Satoshi Sasori was already half an hour late. If Sasori does not show up within the next ten minutes, she will leave. And if Deidara ends up waiting an hour for her, he can blame it on Sasori. Yep. That sounds like a plan. Sakura crossed her arms as she started counting the minutes; if they weren't going to take it seriously, neither will she. It really was only Sasori that was late though. But, oh well, Deidara can share the burden.

_Tick tock. Tick tock._

Oookay. Haruno Sakura stood up and stretched. _Your ten minutes is up, Sasori_, Sakura chanted mentally, _your loss_. She grabbed her things and left the classroom.

Sakura listened to her own footsteps echo down the deserted halls. Ahh... it had been a long day. She just wished it'd all be over. The exit was fast approaching. She finally exited the stuffy school building; a breath of fresh air! As Sakura strolled across the school courtyards, she slowed down, taking a moment to take in the scenery; it was quite pleasing to the eye, everything was green at this time of the year. She allowed her gaze to wander around. Oh, look, the baseball club is still practicing. Sakura stopped by the fields and peeked in through the wired fencings; the members of the club looked like they were having fun. Was it baseball season? Sakura thought absent-mindedly; maybe, they hold tournaments during the summer, didn't they?

"Ah! Sakura-san!"

Sakura snapped out of her trance and looked towards the source of the voice. When she saw who it was that called out to her, she certainly did not look especially excited.

The pink-haired girl squeezed out a cheery smile, "Hi, Lee."

Rock Lee. A guy with thick eyebrows, big, round eyes, and his jet black hair combed into a hairstyle that looked like a helmet on his head. Honestly, he really wasn't the most attractive guy on campus. However, he does have a _lot_ of athletic talent, which is probably why he is found at almost every sports club in the school. He was definitely the favorite student of the P.E. teacher, Maito Gai. Heck, Sakura could have sworn they came out of the same mold. Always talking about youth and sunsets. She never quite understood them. Maito Gai was a weird teacher, far too energetic in Sakura's opinion, but well, he was a nice person.

Anyway, back to the guy who was running up to her from the baseball fields. Rock Lee's eyes were practically sparkling, which... frankly... scared Sakura a little. She was glad that there was a wall of wired fence separating them when Lee was finally in front of her.

"Did you come to see me practice?! I'm so happy, Sakura-san! I shall show you the power of youth!"

Okay, so not just Gai-_sensei_, this Lee person was also far too energetic in Sakura's opinion. She fought the urge to roll her eyes, "I was just passing by, Lee," she wasn't about to be unfriendly, though, "do you guys have a match coming up?"

"No, but that is not an excuse to slack off!" Lee pumped his fist in the air, "you must never stop practicing!"

Sakura struggled to maintain her rigid smile, "Not everyone is energetic as you are, Lee, but they seem to be having fun."

It was then someone called out from the courts, "Captain! We're running out of baseballs!"

"WHAT?! But we got three cartons of them!" Lee spun around. Yes, he was captain of the team. Like how he was captain of most teams. Sakura just couldn't understand how he could be so good at sports.

The member pointed to the trees on the other side of the fence, "The batters are batting them too hard! We don't have enough time to retrieve them! The freshmen are struggling."

Indeed, jobs like retrieving the baseballs were all shoved to the freshmen, and sure enough, there were a bunch of them on the trees, looking fatigued and timid as they tried to reach for the balls stuck between the branches. There were a couple of others crouched around bushes, trying to find the balls scattered among the thick undergrowth. Yep. Looks like that will take a while. Sakura sighed quietly, why would they purposely bat so hard that the poor baseballs even flew beyond the wired fencing? Is Lee taking this too seriously...

"I guess I can help," Sakura offered.

"Really?!" Lee's eyes really sparkled this time.

Sakura shrugged, "I guess, if it's just for a little while." The other option was to return to an apartment with a certain Kabuto in it anyway. And... picking up baseballs was probably actually a more productive activity than waiting in classrooms.

"Woah, thanks so much, Sakura-san!" Lee beamed; he turned to the member who stood there waiting for an order, "Tell them to do a hundred push-ups while we wait for the baseballs to be retrieved! I will join you soon."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. Wow. She couldn't even do one push-up, let alone a hundred. Argh, athletic people.

"Alright, then I'm off," Sakura set her satchel on the grounds beside the baseball field.

"Thank you again!"

Sakura just waved back at Lee before walking off. Being on a sports team is really tiring, huh. She glanced back at the baseball team members, now all lined up neatly on the fields and obediently doing their push-ups. She would have never been able to stand that. Doing things like being involved in sorority clubs and student government committees were always more of her type of getting involved in extracurricular activities. She always admired those sports jocks though. She wished she had some athletic genes in her; sports were fun, but not when you had to run ten laps and do a hundred push-ups and whatnot every day. _That_ would have been too much. Sakura looked across the school grounds. Ah, isn't that the storage shed over there? It was a bit far, but nothing Sakura couldn't manage. All the sports equipment should be there. Perhaps there are some more cartons of baseballs there. She would ask Lee, but he seems busy with his push-ups… it's worth a try, right? With that in mind, Sakura set off towards the sports equipment shed.

When she reached it, Sakura couldn't help but notice how gloomy it seemed. There were no windows save for the thin line of vents high up, situated right under the roof. But then again, it was the image of your typical storage shed. The heavy door was not locked and she pushed it open with both arms. Wow, it sure is dark in here, huh? Barely any light shone in through the vents; they were half covered by the brim of the roof anyway. So Sakura left the door open, letting the light splash in as much as possible and began looking around. There were carts of basketballs, volleyballs, footballs and what not… piles and piles of gymnastic mats… nets: basketball nets, tennis nets, volleyball nets, whatever they were… stacks of boxes upon boxes of things… Sakura guessed they were probably rackets or cones or some other miscellaneous sports stuff… the shed was surprisingly big, and the things were stacked up in such a way that one had to wander around the stacks to look at the things behind it. Sakura stepped into the maze of things. Were there any more cartons of baseballs…

_Slam._

Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she whipped around. Everything was suddenly dark. And as Sakura peeked out from behind a stack of boxes, she saw that, indeed, the door had been slammed shut. Panic suddenly clawed at her senses and she held her breath instinctively. Was there someone else in here?

"My, I wasn't expecting this."

A man's voice. Sakura's eyes widened in horror. Her surroundings were still dark and fear gnawed at her. She stood perfectly still as she felt someone approaching her from the front. Finally, from the shadows emerged a man, and through the weak wafts of light coming in from the vents, Sakura caught a flash of reddish hair. Her legs felt weak.

"Isn't this my dear little puppet~"

"What are you doing here, Sasori."

Sasori stopped in front of Sakura, looking down at the frightened girl, half-hidden by the darkness, "I was here to hide some of my newest puppets; Deidara that guy would always tamper with them when I leave them in the art storage room; I just thought I needed somewhere else to keep them."

Sakura swallowed hard as she regarded him warily.

"I thought it was Deidara who found out again, but this is a pleasant surprise." Sasori smirked; his eyes glinted in the shadows and rendered him more menacing and venomous as ever. Sakura didn't forget that this man had almost killed her; she massaged her wrists instinctively.

"What do you want, Sasori." Sakura knew from the light in his eyes that he was not about to let her out of the shed just yet.

"Don't be so frightened," Sasori leaned in, grasping Sakura's arm, "I just want to play with my puppet for a while."

Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. Her stomach felt hollow. Fear alone was inadequate in describing what she is feeling right now.

Maybe this is what they call 'doomsday'?

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

******Doomsday joke. Lawl. *shot shot shot* Hahaha... don't mind me.. I'm just being lame.. like always. XD**

******-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	24. Lesson 11 Part II

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys afterschool would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harrased _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** M

**Updated:** June 18, 2013

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Don't tell me, I know. I've been _ridiculously_ slow with my updates. T_T But I still love you all!**

**Work is driving me crazy. D: I've taken on too many projects at once. Silly me. Argh. I'll try my best to update again within a few weeks, though! Look out for it!**

**Much love,  
Scarlet****  
**

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

Sakura shook off Sasori's grip and retreated slowly until she felt her back up against something—it might have been a stack of boxes or something of the sort, but no matter, she had no intention of taking note of the unnecessary details—Sasori, however, hadn't moved a single step from his position, even when the girl drew her arm out of his grasp. He smirked. This is going to be fun.

Sakura had considered screaming. After all, there were _people_ out there, right? Surely _someone _was bound to hear her. I mean, think about it, the shed wasn't _that_ far from the baseball fields… right? Sakura gulped; sure, she had to walk some distance to get to the shed, but she had the impression that the fields were awfully close anyway. The baseball club members are _surely_ done with their push-ups… (they weren't, but Sakura refused to convince herself otherwise) and for goodness sake, if she screamed loud enough Sasori might be too scared to do anything anyway. Alright. Screaming it is. She opened her mouth, but suddenly felt her voice stuck in her throat. She saw Sasori's smirk. She didn't like that smirk. She understood what horrors lay behind that smirk.

In the end, her voice came out in a hoarse whisper, "Y… You didn't—"

Sasori clicked his tongue, his lips curving into that mischievous smile that made Sakura's heart sink.

The girl quickly looked down at her body, her eyes darting rapidly in search of what she feared. It was at this moment that, with a swift movement of his arms, Sasori tightened the cords in his hands. With a choking feeling of despair, Sakura felt the strong puppet strings dig into her skin and her arms were bounded together at her back. The red-haired male's eyes glinted in the semi-darkness, and Sakura knew instantly that she was now trapped; her fear had come true. That Sasori, he must have wound his loose puppet strings around her when he grasped her arm. The hands of a puppet-master sure are nimble, huh.

With her arms bound together, Sakura knew it was futile to struggle—for she knew that the more she struggled, the tighter the strings got, and Haruno Sakura was in no rush to get cuts all over her arms yet. Well then. I guess it's time to announce, _Game Over_.

"Hold on!" Sakura gasped.

Sasori blinked.

Sakura didn't really have a script ready in mind, to be honest, she just wanted to prolong the time as much as possible before the boy started doing _anything_, which, quite frankly, will _not_ be anything good. Sasori stared at her expressionlessly while Sakura's head whirred, trying to come up with something to say.

Sasori tugged nonchalantly at the cords. Sakura knew her time was up.

Ignoring the pressing feeling of the thin threads through the fabric of her uniform, Sakura quickly opened her mouth, "The baseball team is practicing out on the fields!"

There was silence for a while. Oh god, Sakura felt stupid. She wished she could just melt into the ground. The boy merely stared back at her like he had been doing for the past few minutes, "…so?"

At least he didn't laugh at her. "So," Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "I can scream, and people would hear."

Now he laughed. And Sakura still didn't like it.

"Wh-What! Think I wouldn't do it?!" Sakura raised her voice in her haste, and her voice cracked as a result. Now, _that_ did not come out very convincing.

Sasori raised one of his perfectly arched eyebrows, "No, my dear puppet, I do not think you would."

"Wh-Why not!" Sakura huffed indignantly. She turned her head to the side and opened her mouth slightly, glancing back at the male to see if he had taken the warning.

But Sasori still stood there, unwavering, "For one, you'd fall victim to your own actions."

Now, Sakura wasn't expecting _that_. "What do you mean…?" her words came out hesitant, and she mentally reprimanded herself for it.

"Well," Sasori shrugged, stepping closer to her, "That precious image of yours would shatter, wouldn't it?"

Sakura bit her lower lip.

"That pride of yours wouldn't stand it, either."

It was like he saw right through her. And in the darkness of the shed, his approaching figure felt overbearing, and with the dangerous strings in his hands, it was really as though he were the master, and she, his puppet.

Sakura closed her eyes and let her vision sink into complete obscurity. There was no escaping him.

Soon, she could feel the heat of his body. His breath whispered against her cheek, and Sakura felt her pulse quicken. It was almost sickening. His scent engulfed her, and the dark surroundings—the cramped, limited, and _shielded_ space—all seemed to suggest a romantic exchange—a luscious tryst—only serving to make the situation ever more lascivious and temptingly sensual. His fingertips ran up the side of her left thigh and Sakura trembled in anticipation. Woah! Wait—what is she thinking—_HOLD_ IT! Sakura's eyes flew open, but the only things that fell into her sight were Sasori's eyes, now a sweet shade of dark amber under the dim lighting within shed, taking her in with a seductive glint that simply emptied her mind.

She could not think anymore, the entire ambience of the moment urged her on—urged her to stay still, to accept the advances of this man that pressed close against her. And, to be quite honest, her only option was to stay still, for the sharp puppet cords around her arms were threatening to cut into her skin.

Sakura suddenly felt his sweet breath beside her ear, which sent a quiver down her spine. She let a tiny gasp escape her lips, and she heard the man chuckle quietly. Then he licked her ear. Then he closed his lips around the rim, nipping it gently. Sakura shivered lightly under the hotness of his breath, and felt as though her insides were melting.

"S-Stop—don't—" Sakura gasped, pressing her back hard against the whatever stack of things it is behind her—which, by now, Sakura had realized, was a stack of gym mats; and thank _goodness_ for that, since the softness of the mats eased the pain that came from her bound arms—because she felt that if she didn't do so, her legs would give away under her and send her sliding to the ground.

"Hmm…" Sasori ignored her completely and continued to kiss her skin; his lips had wandered to her neck by now and Sakura quivered under his sensual touch.

Sasori smirked. From the corner of his eye, he could see the girl's face. She must have not realized, but with her gently biting her lower lip and her eyes moist and unfocused, her expression was one of lustful restraint, and it encouraged him. Oh, Sasori loved toying with her. Her body was so honest, why does she keep insisting that she didn't like this? He sucked at her skin; she obviously enjoyed every moment of this as much as he did.

Sakura didn't like it. Oh, _hell_, she _didn't_ like it. But she couldn't deny the tempting spasms that the puppet master's touch sent through her body. But well, she _resented_ it. What she resented even more, however, were her own attempts at controlling her voice, trying to not let anything escape her lips, for fear of someone discovering them. Wasn't that how it was _supposed_ to work?! Wasn't someone _supposed _to find them? Oh man, what the hell was she _doing_? _Call for help, Sakura_, the girl chanted to herself as she closed her eyes, _it's not difficult. C'mon. Just yell. Yell and get help! Get this puppet freak off of you!_

_Creaaaak_.

It was as if her prayers were answered. The door of the storage shed creaked open, sending a faint streak of light splashing into the dark room. The door was hidden from Sakura's view by a stack of boxes, so she couldn't see it directly, but she saw the shadows that the light coming in from the open door cast upon the floor of the shed. It was a man's shadow. Someone was entering the shed. Mixed feelings welled up inside Sakura. Relief, for an escape from Sasori, but fear, for someone discovering the _lewd_ happenings that were occurring; embarrassment, for the state that she was in, and perhaps—Sakura refused to acknowledge it—a little pinch of regret that it all ended here.

Oh but, you're in luck, my dear little Sakura, for the fun doesn't end here yet.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**Evil cliffie! XDD**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


	25. Lesson 12

**x. Teach me, Sakura-sensei! .x**

**Summary:** Sakura had originally thought that tutoring a bunch of boys after school would be an easy and simple way to earn extra credits for university. But she soon realized that, being constantly _molested_ and _harassed _wasn't exactly what she would describe as _fun_. All the more when she discovered there was a teacher and a tensai student hot on her trail too. Well, isn't her life just _exciting_?

**Pairings: **Various Sakura pairings.

**Rated:** M

**Updated:** August 27, 2013

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**So, uh, maybe I lied a bit in the previous chapter. It has been more than just a "few weeks" since I last updated.**

**But no matter, I'm updating now. And this is a miracle, I tell you. XD**

**Love,  
Scarlet**

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

Sasori seemed to have sensed another person's presence as well, for his movements stopped and he tore his gaze away from Sakura and instead fixed it upon the patch of ground beside them, where the silhouette of the intruder was visible in the form of shadows cast by the light shining through the open door. Both Sasori and Sakura were holding their breaths, waiting for the owner of the silhouette to make a move first. Perhaps they were both hoping that whoever it was that just entered would leave again, so that the young pair of high school students would be left alone in the cramped school storage shed, free to do whatever it was that they proceeded to do. Well, the red-haired male certainly hoped that this was the case. We can't be too sure about the pink-haired little lady, though. For all we know, she isn't as innocent as she used to be, that we can be sure of.

At any rate, the owner of the shadow showed no signs of leaving; how utterly unfortunate. He—for Sakura can be sure that it is a _he—_took a step into the storage room gingerly. Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Could it be the gym teacher? The janitor? Rock Lee? The police? The FBI? Harry Potter? A penguin that got lost looking for his beloved Hello Kitty umbrella that got blown away by the strong winds of Antarctica? Sakura didn't know. But by now, she could almost be sure that she _didn't_ want anyone to find her and Sasori. At least not in this position. (And by now, she could also almost be sure that either she was going insane, or the authoress was just experiencing one of her weird moments again. Sakura was pretty sure it was the latter. Although some of the former reason could apply as well. Oh, but look, we're straying off topic here. Here's the moral of the story, kids, there's no point in reading whatever content that is written within parentheses because they're all pointless musings of the weird authoress. So stop reading stuff written in parentheses. I said STOP reading. You're still reading this, aren't you. Stop it, you're making me blush. Uh.. remind me what I was talking about again.. Oh right. _Sakura-sensei_. Okay. Oh and kids shouldn't be reading this. Unless you're over 18 but still mentally a kid. Like me. Or am I really over 18? Kuhuhuhu... Ah, but the authoress needs to remain mysterious...)

Anyhow, Sakura stole a cursive glance at Sasori, and noted a flash of irritation in the male's dark orbs. She looked back at the shadow on the ground; sure enough, the owner of the shadow was now completely inside the storage shed, and as he shuffled around, Sakura heard a familiar voice, and much to her dismay as well.

"Sasori, come out~ I know you're here, hn."

Sasori heaved a heavy sigh. He lifted his weight off Sakura, but still held her captive by his puppet cords. The red-haired male stepped out from behind the stack of boxes which had, so far, hidden both him and Sakura out of view. In this case, Sakura still remained hidden, though not for long.

"Tch, you catch on quickly, Deidara."

Deidara grinned, "I saw you enter the shed. I thought I'd be courteous and let you hide your puppets first before I came along to destroy them again. Hn."

"I'd prefer you choose to be _wise_ instead of _courteous_ next time and stay out of my business completely."

"You mad, bro?"

No, of course Deidara didn't say that. That would destroy the style of writing that I've kept up so far in this fic. Notice the keyword here being _so far_. Muhaha. Maybe I should start writing crack fics...

What Deidara really said was, "Didn't get enough time?"

"No. Not at all. I barely started playing with my puppet."

"Oh, I'm so very sorry. I thought you'd have stashed them all away by now, hn."

Sasori frowned at Deidara's sarcastic tone of voice, "If you're done with your immature taunts, then leave, I don't have time to deal with you."

Deidara raised an eyebrow, he wasn't about to lose his cool in the face of Sasori's condescending tone, "And you think I would obey. Hn."

Sasori sighed. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this. But no matter, he was determined to play with his newest puppet today and wasn't about to let Ueda Deidara ruin it _again_ this time. The red-haired male closed his eyes and massaged his temple with his free hand, his other one was holding onto the cords that bound Sakura's arms together. Finally, he opened his eyes again, only to be met with Deidara's steady gaze, the latter's orbs were glinting with amusement. Tch. Sasori didn't want to do this, but it looks like there was no choice. It was either this, or he loses his chance to play with his puppet again.

"They say sharing is caring," Sasori began, beckoning Deidara to come closer, "Won't you spare my puppets if I shared them with you?"

Deidara laughed, a layer of mockery lacing his voice, "And what makes you think I'd be interested in _your_ puppets?"

"This one, you will."

There was a short pause. Even in the semi-darkness, the blond male could see the dangerous glint in the puppet-master's dark amber eyes; they've been friends for so long, and they know each other's limits. Therefore, neither said a thing. Deidara's eyes flashed, and, as he stepped forward to look behind the stack of boxes, he had to admit that he agreed with Sasori on this one.

A certain pink-haired maiden was leaning her back against a tall stack of thick gymnastic mats, her arms were behind her, seemingly bound together. The top buttons of her white shirt were open, allowing a glimpse of the curves her luscious bosom. Deidara licked his lips slowly as he smirked. The girl's eyes were still glazed as she breathed rather raggedly. Her legs were trembling—with little more teasing she would certainly slide to the floor—those beautifully curved legs wouldn't support her for much longer.

Sasori saw the change in Deidara's expression as the latter eyed _his_ precious puppet like a beast about to capture its prey.

Apparently, they've reached some sort of mutual understanding.

A smirk also tugged at the corners of the puppet-master's lips.

Sharing_ is _caring.

And, in the end, both parties would eventually benefit from the act. It's just that some benefits come earlier than others.

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

Haruno Sakura could not believe that this was happening. Somehow, in her subconscious perhaps, she had registered the thought that since Deidara was here, a scene quite like the one that had occurred in the classroom a week ago would replay itself, thus providing Sakura with the golden opportunity to make her escape. But sadly, life never works out the way one expects it to. The poor girl could only watch in wide-eyed horror as the two boys seemingly came to a sort of unspoken agreement. She had a faint feeling that she knew what was coming—but she refused to believe it still—and the thought made her insides churn.

Silence ensued for a while, all three present in the storage shed were ostensibly lost in their own thoughts. And before Sakura had a chance to fully comprehend the situation, there was a soft creak followed by a very quiet closing of the door—and much to the pink-haired girl's horror, there was a click of the lock as well. Darkness crept into the shed once again. Trapped. She was trapped. Something was screaming in her brain, but her body refused to react to anything.

While Sakura waited frantically for her eyes to get used to the darkness, she felt something shuffling around her, and soon enough she felt a sharp tug through the strings on her arms and she was pushed off balance. Expecting the hard stone ground to greet her body, Sakura instinctively let out a hoarse squeak, for her voice was still stuck in her throat. However, as she fell, her body was met with a much softer surface than what she had expected. Somewhere in the still functioning parts of her brain, Sakura realized that they had pulled down some gym mats from the high stack of mats that she had previously been leaning on so desperately, and she had ended up tumbling onto the midst of the mercifully soft pile of thin mattresses.

As terror seized her brain, Sakura allowed her mind to go blank. She was absolutely not ready for the series of events that followed. Somehow, she had already reached the point of no return.

The sun was starting to dip closer towards the horizon. A bird chirped quietly, and then silence fell across the school grounds. Rock Lee had ordered his baseball team to take 'a few' laps around the gates of the entire school. Looks like they won't be back too soon either. All of the school buildings were silent. There was no one left to witness whatever it is that was about to happen in the seemingly mundane storage shed. How utterly convenient.

Deidara smirked as he watched the girl quiver as she lay sprawled across the mats. He undid his tie and removed it from around his neck. He then crouched down and, not meeting the girl's alarmed gaze, fixed the tie over the girl's eyes, tying the ends together in a firm knot at the back of her head. He heard a gasp escape Sakura's lips and couldn't help but smirk as he imagined the vulnerability that the girl felt from having her vision robbed from her.

From the corner of his eye, he saw Sasori pulling his infamous puppet strings, forcing the girl to her knees. As she stayed rooted to her spot, kneeling on the mats, the girl still managed an air of indignant resentment despite her being blindfolded. Deidara licked his lips, not taking his eyes off the girl, but soon Sasori's voice rang in his ears.

"I'm not about to do all the work, Deidara."

"Ah?" Deidara threw him a rather impatient glance, "What are you talking about?"

Sasori wriggled the strings in his hands to emphasize his point, "I'm doing all the controlling; you're planning to just go ahead and enjoy yourself, aren't you?"

"Of course not, hn."

"Tch," Sasori grimaced.

Contrary to his words, Deidara stepped up to the girl, who was kneeling silently on the mat. Leaning down, he tilted her chin upwards and planted a rough but firm kiss on her quivering lips. Prying open her mouth with the force of his thumb on her chin, Deidara thrust his tongue hungrily into the girl's hot cavern, exploring its wetness and sucking on her sweet breath. The girl's muffled gasps only served to contribute more to the ever lascivious ambience of the chamber that now imprisoned the three.

Sasori wasn't about to let Deidara take advantage of the situation alone. Fixing all of his puppet strings onto his left hand, he slipped his right one under the girl's skirt. As he sensed a jolt run through the pink-haired maiden's body, Sasori felt a sudden surge of anticipation run through him, augmenting his body temperature and accelerating his heartbeat. The red-haired male instinctively tightened his grip on the cords in his hand—not noticing the magnitude of his force—which sent the girl's body stiffening in pain and a weak scream escaping her lips, which were still being devoured by the blond male. Without considering Deidara's course of action, Sasori—with skillful control of the sharp threads that held the damsel captive—sent the girl's upper body slamming onto the mats, leaving her breasts pressing painfully against the thin mattress and her knees still weakly kneeling on the ground, propping up her voluptuous behind, which curved beautifully up in the air, allowing Sasori a complete view of the joining point of her thighs.

Sasori lowered his body, bringing his face to level with the girl's now exposed behind. With an amused smirk playing across his lips, he ripped off the pink-haired girl's underwear, which caused the female to squirm in shock. The puppet-master narrowed his eyes rather triumphantly as he pulled his face even closer to the poor damsel's private entrance. As he pried open the soft petals with his fingers, Sasori let out a sigh as he made out the maiden's pink, delicate insides under the dim lighting.

Sakura let out a gasp as she felt the red-haired male's breath on her vagina; mixed with the helpless sensation of being bound, and the vulnerability of the darkness caused by her blindfold, Sakura could feel something hot tingling inside of her. She bit her lower lip in desperate attempt to not let her lustful moans reach the males' ears. Suddenly, the entrance of something into her vagina sent Sakura throwing her head back in licentious anticipation.

"A-Ahh~!"

The girl's sensual moan sent a smirk over Sasori's lips as he thrust his middle-finger into the girl's womanhood: luscious juices oozed out as a response to this action and the liquid slowly rolled down the side of the female's thighs. The male gently moved his finger. More juices. More moans. The girl's body is readily responsive to even the tiniest bit of sexual stimulation. Was it the puppet strings that bound her body? Or was it the blindfold? Or was it the excitement of having a third person watch all her lecherous actions? Or… was the girl's body subject to frequent sexual stimulation?

It didn't matter much to Satoshi Sasori. He leaned in and licked the liquid that was still rolling down the pink-haired girl's inner thighs. This sent her legs quivering. Sasori wondered if those beautifully smooth legs could hold up her equally beautiful bottom any longer.

Deidara narrowed his eyes disdainfully. The girl is simply focusing too much on Sasori's caresses; this irritated him. Very, very much. As he knelt before the girl, Deidara felt a flash of clarity run through his mind as he regarded the maiden's face, which was pressed—on one cheek—onto the mat that lay beneath her. A nasty smile tugged at the corners of the blond male's lips, _I think I'm going to enjoy this._

**.x.x.x.x.x.**

**-Criticism is very much appreciated, for there are always spaces for improvement! Thank you. :D**


End file.
